Family Issues
by ShadowThestral
Summary: What if Voldemort hadn't been hit with the Killing curse that night? What if he took Harry to raise as a dark heir? Explore a different perspective of the story and what could have been. Bad summary, just read!
1. Green Eyes meets Red Eyes

A/N: Hey everybody! It's me, ShadowThestral! I'm going to be working on this story in conjunction with my other one. I just needed a change of pace, you know? I'm going to have a lot of fun with this! Oh, check out my other story, too (The Trouble Love Causes) which is also Harry Potter!  
  
Disclaimer: I always forget to put these in my other story, and I'm sure you've read enough of them to know I don't own Harry Potter or any of the things you see in the books. I'm sure I'll put some original stuff in which I'll own, but not right now! Some lines in here are from the third book.  
  
Chapter 1: Green Eyes meets Red Eyes  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
October 31, 1980  
  
"Group A, get ready to begin the distraction," hissed the ice cold voice, "Group B, wait for the signal... Now!"  
  
The Deatheaters in Group A quickly spread out through the little village of Godric's Hollow, setting fire to the houses and shops. They stunned and cursed anyone running out of their houses and were in such a large number, they looked like a mass of darkness descending upon the poor little town.  
  
"Group B, follow me and prepare for a fight!" shouted the voice again, and the Deatheaters left behind quickly headed towards the largest estate in the area. They would hopefully surprise and finish off its inhabitants before too many Aurors came.  
  
The grounds were extremely large and lusch in appearance and style. Lovely willows with low hanging branches were littered off the sides of the well-kept flowerbeds, and if one looked closely, they could just make out a little swing hanging from a large yew tree near the back of the building. And then the building itself seemed to loom tall and intimidating from the shadows, a beacon of light to hopefully be extinguished soon.   
  
Lights were quickly being thrown on inside the house; they knew the Deatheaters were there.  
  
"Alohamora!" shouted the head Deatheater, quickly stepping inside the house and just as quickly being taken down by a Stunner. The leader let the rest of the Deatheaters pile through the front door before stepping inside himself. He could just hear voices from the first landing.  
  
"Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"  
  
He heard things being knocked over and assumed she was running further away from the fight. He just let out a high- pitched laugh of grim amusement.  
  
"Come on out, Potter," he whispered as he signaled his men to hold their fire, "Come out and face me stiff-backed and proud, the way your father died."  
  
A tall, thin man with black, messy hair and fierce hazel eyes stepped out from the alcove he had been shooting spells from and raised his wand, pointing it at his opponent's heart.  
  
"Nicholas Potter was a better man than you'll ever be, you poor excuse for a wizard!"  
  
The older man laughed again, and said in a low hiss, "Let's find out how well he taught you then, James Potter!"  
  
Meanwhile, Lily was racing through the house to Harry's nursery on the third floor.  
  
'Oh, God, let Harry be safe tonight!' she prayed.  
  
She burst through the nursery door just as a flash of bright, green light filtered through the stairway, making her stop dead. They got James. They got her husband. They got Harry's father.... Harry! She ran over to the closet in the room, grabbing the emergency Portkey they had set up for an occasion like this, tripping over various toys on the floor in the darkness. She could hear the voices reaching the third landing, coming down the hallway...  
  
She ran in front of Harry's crib as the snakelike man walked into the room, flicking on the light switch next to the door. He beckoned one of the Deatheaters behind him forward.  
  
"Take everyone downstairs and wait for me. This shouldn't take long, Lucius."  
  
"Of course, my Lord." Lucius Malfoy gathered up the Deatheaters and they descended back down the stairs. The dark lord known as Voldemort turned his red eyes back on the red haired, green eyed woman standing in front of her sleeping son.  
  
"Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!" she pleaded. "He's barely a year old! He's no threat!"  
  
"Stand aside, you silly girl... stand aside, now..."  
  
She shook her head while her entire body shook, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"  
  
The cold man simply raised his wand to meet her chest, "Stand aside and escape, or I'll simply have to kill you first!"  
  
"Not Harry! Please... have mercy... have mercy..."  
  
The man simply laughed in a bemused way and watched through a flash of green light as the lady fell to the floor as though a rag doll, lifeless. He then turned his attention on what lay inside the crib.  
  
The baby boy named Harry Potter was just waking up, blinking bright, emerald green eyes through a mess of unruly, black hair, looking up at this odd stranger with the red eyes who was looking down at him, slightly smiling. Well, the baby could see nothing wrong with a smiling person, and smiled back, cooing and burbling at this red- eyed man. Voldemort, eyes slightly widening in surprise, chuckled slightly as little Harry Potter pulled himself up with the bars of his crib so as to see the man better.  
  
"Yes, hello there, child," said Voldemort. "My name is... Tom."  
  
The child screwed up his face in concentration, and then looked up at the man, "Tom."  
  
Voldemort chortled again, pulling out his wand, "Very good, Harry. My name is Tom, and I'm here to send you to where your father and mother are now. I wouldn't leave a thing like you to be lonely, not an intelligent little creature like you." The wand tip began to glow faintly. "Do you like magic, Harry? Look into the light and go to your mother and father." He softly whispered, "Avada Kedavra."  
  
After the dust settled and the light was gone, one could just see the Dark Lord, back pressed against the window, and a now crying Harry Potter. The man just looked at where he had been, right where the green light had been a moment before. He thanked himself for keeping up such good reflexes, and turned his attention toward the crib, walking slowly to it. Voldemort just looked down at this small, bawling infant, amazed. How had this child blocked the Killing Curse? It was impossible for such a tiny thing!  
  
Harry, rubbing his eyes and opening them, saw the red- eyed man and slowly his crying turned to sniffles. Through his black fringe, a livid mark rather like a lightning bolt stood out, slightly bleeding.   
  
He raised his arms up as though to wanting to be picked up and again managed, "Tom."  
  
And "Tom" couldn't have been more torn. Here sat before him an enemy to the dark and evil, a child of an opponent. He had killed so many before him with hardly a thought. What made this boy so special as to escape Avada Kedavra? Tom could clearly see the power this child had, a power he could harness. All he had to do was take the boy and raise him in the ways of darkness. A powerful heir. He had to leave; he could hear the Aurors and main force of Deatheaters reaching the end of their battle. He had to decide.  
  
Reaching down into the crib, he picked the tiny Harry up, green eyes meeting red. He pulled out his wand, whispering, "Sleep now." After sending the baby into a spell- induced sleep, he wrapped the child in a conjured blanket of black silk and headed downstairs, setting things on fire with his wand as he went.  
  
"Deatheaters, meet back at the base!" He touched his own Dark Mark on his wrist giving a warning to the fighting ones outside. In a swish of cloaks, they were gone.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Lord, I must advise against it!" said Lucius Malfoy quickly, bowing his head in respect. "Everyone will be looking for him when they don't discover a body! It is not safe!"  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
Lucius' screams filled the living room of the base. It had been only a half hour since they had left Godric's Hollow, and he had just informed his followers of the recent development of Harry. He explained his ideas of raising this obvioiusly powerful child into an heir as dark as he. 'A good thing Severus got caught in the attack, the little spy,' thought Voldemort. 'He would have immediately told Dumbledore. Oops, forgot about Lucius.'  
  
He took the curse off of the blonde man and watched as his minion returned once more to a bow at his feet.  
  
"I am keeping the child, Lucius. However, taking into account your thoughts of the search that will take place, certain precautions will be made. The child will be placed under a Glamour Charm to change his appearance until such a time his appearance won't matter, and he will always be kept under supervision if he is to leave the house for any reason."   
  
Lucius looked up at his master and nodded, "Of, course, my Lord."  
  
Voldemort looked suddenly thoughtful and spoke after a minute, "Lucius, you've recently had a child, is that correct?"  
  
Lucius looked startled at the question, "Why, y-yes, my Lord, a boy whom Narcissa named Draco. Quite a number of us have recently had children."  
  
"Good, good. Harry will have company of his own age eventually. Of course, that's another thing to take care of once the time comes; he cannot be called Harry in public. I shall think of a name and suitable appearance. It seems, my Deatheaters, that this war shall be won by us yet."  
  
Little did they know that people were already searching for Harry....  
  
-------------------------  
  
"Hagrid! Please help me! I've got to get through! I've got to get James and Lily and Harry out! Let me go! I have to help!"  
  
The large man named Hagrid, though crying himself, continued to restrain the young man in his arms.  
  
"Calm down, Sirius, calm down."  
  
Sirius managed to get out his wand and Stun Hargrid before anyone could stop him, however, and ran into the smoking rubble that was half an hour ago his best friend's house. He burned his hands as he dug through the rafters and plaster, tossing aside everything he picked up, desperately searching for anything. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and turned quickly to look into the face of his other friend, Remus Lupin, looking heartbroken.  
  
"Sirius, it's too late," the werewolf sighed, slowly pulling Sirius up.   
  
"No!" cried Sirius through sobs, "No! It's not too late! We can find them, and they'll be okay!"  
  
Voice cracking in anguish, Remus continued, "They just found Lily and James' bodies ten minutes ago, Sirius; they're gone.."  
  
"Then Harry! We can't leave him in the rubble! We can't leave him!"  
  
Remus just let out a choked sob as he pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to his friend, "They found this near Lily. They... they never found his body..."  
  
Sirius looked down at the little baby blanket he had given Harry for his birthday, the one that had been covered in black dogs with blue eyes. It was supposed to protect Harry like Sirius would, but now, as he looked at the slightly charred blanket and a crying Remus, he realized he hadn't been there for Harry, and he'd never get the chance again...  
  
It gave the two Marauders no happiness or sense of justice when Petter Pettigrew had been sentenced and convicted of betraying the Potters. They never once moved as Pettigrew was dragged off to prison by two hooded Dementors calling for their help. They didn't feel any sort of despair when the search for Harry was called off. They didn't feel anything, and it was with heavy hearts that they retired to Hogwarts, not to be seen outside its walls even as the dark hand of Lord Voldemort gently reached across the land.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yes, I know, depressing end. Don't yell at me! Sirius and Remus are my two favorite characters, and I would never ship Sirius off to Azkaban! Next chapter will be a lot of fun and lifting of the heart. Oh yeah, please review so I can hear your opinions and thoughts. It does help! Thank you!  
  
(November 17, 2003) 


	2. A Birthday

A/N: Chapter 2, yeah!  
  
Chapter 2: A Birthday  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Almost 10 years later.....  
  
The man known as Lord Voldemort sat in his brightly lit library, discussing Hogwarts with his liason, Severus Snape. The dark lord, shortly after what was referred to as the "Godric's Hollow Tragedy," had eventually driven himself into privacy, putting most of his Deatheaters into an inactive status and allowed the Ministry and Dumble to think they'd defeated him. Of course, this was not true at all; the raising of his heir came first. He had over the years, infiltrated the Ministry itself with his loyal followers and even now were changing things to their favour. He liked to keep in touch with Snape now since he wasn't having to play spy for the light, and the Potions Master kept him up to speed with the runnings and teachings at the wizarding school. He was just dazedly looking out into the library's small garden through the open doors when two blurs ran into the room, stopping to a halt after seeing the two men gazing at them amusedly. Then the smaller boy shouted, "UNCLE SEV!"  
  
Poor Severus barely had a chance to move before a young boy tackled him on his seat, pinned down by the embrace given him. Voldemort just chuckled at Severus' situation and finally called the child off. "Now, Erebus, we can't leave Hogwarts without a Potions professor, can we?"  
  
The boy just stood next to his companion and said, "Well, it's so rare that Uncle Sev ever comes over anymore, isn't it true, Draco?" The pale boy nodded his head, smirking.  
  
As the dark lord sat in his chair and looked at his "son", he still grinned in delight at how well the Glamour Charm and everything worked out. The boy, while still slightly small and skinny for someone his age, was almost entirely muscle from constantly running around. His disguise came with white hair and red eyes, eyes just like the own man's. Draco and Harry, along with almost every Deatheater and Deatheater child, understood Harry's alternate name and appearance around certain people, and being the mischievious beings they were, considered it all to be a game. It was going to end soon, however.  
  
"Well," said Severus, ruffling Harry's- er,- Erebus' hair, "I couldn't miss seeing Erebus on his birthday, now could I?"  
  
The boy's eyes lit up, and his whole face shone with delight. "It's my birthday? I must have forgotten with Draco being here the week!"  
  
Draco just shook his pale head and said, "Really, how anyone forgets their own birthday is beyond me!" This comment earned him a playful punch in the arm.  
  
"Well, Erebus, I just came by to drop off your present before I head back. I daresay you'll get your letter any minute now. Happy birthday!"  
  
Erebus opened the lid of the box and looked in amazement at a gorgeous cloak. It was a pristine silver spidersilk cloak with an inside lining of emerald green. Two clasps were included: one a charming little onyx snake with a whitegold eye, the other a small, whitegold skull. Harry could see when they fitted together they would become his father's symbol and crest, the Dark Mark.  
  
"Thank you so much, Uncle Sev!" exclaimed the eleven year old, pulling it on and fastening it. "I'm going to wear it at the Sorting Ceremony just for you! Make sure to look for me!" And with a hug and a wave, he and Draco disappeared out the library doors into the garden again.  
  
"Well, my Lord," said Severus, bowing, "I shall be back to Hogwarts and wait eagerly to teach Erebus. Goodbye."  
  
"Just remember, Severus," said Voldemort, as the man left, "Look past appearances and stay true to your heart."  
  
Harry was thoroughly enthusiastic as he waited for his Tom at the main fireplace of the chateau they lived in. He had just gotten his letter half an hour ago, and today would be his first day to Diagon Alley, his first place in the public eye that was magical. Tom had always said that because of who he was, it was dangerous for him in the wizarding world. Harry knew it had something to do with his parents, but he found it didn't matter too much to him; after all, even if Tom did kill them, Tom didn't kill Harry. 'He raised me well and gave me everything I ever needed without letting me get spoiled and arrogant. I'm lucky to have Tom.'  
  
"Well, are you ready to go or what, child?" called Tom, holding out a pinch of Floo powder.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
As Harry fell through the fire of the Leaky Cauldron, he was amazed at what he saw; everywhere were witches and wizards. He'd never seen so many, not even at Tom's full Deatheater meetings. He had barely time to view this, however, because as soon as Tom came out of Flooing, he hurried Harry along out a back door and into a little back alley. He brushed off both of their cloaks, matching black velvet.  
  
"Why are you keeping your hood up, Tom?" asked Harry, looking at the man as Tom pulled out his wand and counted bricks.  
  
"This world is dangerous for both of us, Erebus," he replied and tapped one brick three times, and a large hole grew in the wall revealing a whole new world to Harry.  
  
If he thought there were a lot of wizards and witches in the Leaky Cauldron, then he wasn't even sure how to classify how many were in this crooked street brimming with magic. Everywhere he looked as he walked along with his guardian there were fascinating things: pet shops, joke shops, an apothecary, a shop for wands, and a large book store he was sorely wanting to explore. Instead, Tom led him to a large, white marble building. If he remembered from one of the books he read, it was called Gringotts and was run by goblins.  
  
Following close behind Tom, they came upon a free goblin who looked down upon them from over the counter.  
  
"May I help you, sirs?" it asked, fiddling with a galleon in one hand.  
  
"Yes,"said Tom, "I'd like to go down to the Riddle vault. Here is the key." He drew a small silver key out of a pocket in his robes and handed it to the inspecting goblin.  
  
"Yes, yes, everything is in order. Quamen! Lead these two sirs to the Riddle vault!"  
  
Out of nowhere, a tall goblin appeared and escorted them through a door next to the counter. One wild cartride later, Harry giddy, Tom slightly green, they arrived at a vault deep under the ground. Both stepped into the vault and took quite a bit before getting back in the cart.  
  
"Shouldn't I be getting money for school from the Potter vault, Tom?" Harry asked once out of Gringotts and back to the bustling street.  
  
"You can next year if you wish. I need to get rid of money. I do seem to have a bit too much, don't I?" said Tom. He took Harry over to a robe shop. "We might as well get your robes as they're closest. Come on."  
  
A slight tingle of a chime was heard as they entered the little shop, and Harry didn't have to wait long before a kind, plump lady came out.  
  
"Have you come for school robes?"  
  
"Um, yes," said Harry timidly. He wasn't used to speaking to anyone outside of his father's circle. The lady seemed to find it adorable, though, and had him stand up on a stool. Hardly ten minutes later, she was done sizing him and duplicated his robes.  
  
"Is that all, dear?" said the kind Madam Malkin.  
  
"We're just going to look at some cloaks, thank you," said Tom courteously.  
  
"Well, just call for me when you're done looking." And she disappeared into the back of the shop.  
  
Harry had a fun time looking through cloaks and finally decided on getting dark colours, which suited him when he wasn't under Glamour, a fine deep crimson, a forest green, and a deep royal blue; he already had quite a few black ones . They rang out of the shop after paying and stepped out onto the street, just barely avoiding a whole crowd of redheads.  
  
Harry managed to get all of his school things relatively well, Tom shrinking the bags and Harry putting them in his pockets. He finally got Tom into the bookshop where he bought not only his assigned books, but quite a few others on many subjects, but most on the Dark Arts. Tom disguised those books at the register so as not to arouse suspicion, of course.  
  
All that was left was a wand, but they weren't heading towards Ollivander's. They were heading towards a dark alleyway quite apart from cheery Diagon Alley.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Harry as they slipped under a signpost that read "Knockturn Alley".  
  
"Don't you want a familiar?" replied Tom, slightly arching an eyebrow and gesturing towards a small petshop off the corner. He just chuckled as Harry took his hand and dragged him into the shop.  
  
"Why, hello!" said a familiar voice from behind the counter.  
  
"Mr. Nott, I forgot you ran this shop. I was just going to get young Harry here a familiar for a birthday present," said an amused Tom, finally taking down his hood since they were alone in the shop.  
  
"Well, is that right?" chuckled Nott, bowing slightly to his master and then going over to the boy, "Well, young master, what would you be interested in?"  
  
"A snake if you have any!" exclaimed Harry, and following Nott's finger, ran over to the snake section to converse with the little creatures while Nott spoke to Voldemort.  
  
"My Lord, are you going to take off the Glamour for when he goes to school?"  
  
Tom, smirking, said, "Yes, I am, and I only wish I could see the old headmaster's face when they call Harry's name up to the Sorting Hat."  
  
"And you're going to let him wander around telling everyone he's your son? Wouldn't that be risky for you, sir?"  
  
"I'm depending on him to. The ultimate revenge. The boy who was supposed to be their little favourite raised by their enemy, and the child loves him. Ohhh, so chilly an idea."  
  
"Could I have this one?" asked Harry, holding up the snake. It was a lovely thing, barely a foot long with black scales so shiny they captured the light and two little silver eyes, and all around its head were tiny spikes like a dragon, which seemed to flex around its head as though in a slight wind.  
  
"Ah, a fine choice, young master. That's a rare one indeed, a Ebony-Crested Dragon snake. Such rare beauties, especially ones this young. Tell you what. Consider this a little birthday present from me, okay? I won't take your money here!" said Nott. Harry just thanked him and petting his new friend who had found a place around his neck under the cloak, Tom and Harry both headed back to the main street.  
  
"Let's get your wand and go home for some dinner, okay?"  
  
Harry nodded happily, and they quietly entered the little wand shop. Harry slightly trembled at the feeling of so much raw magic in the air. Out of the shadows minutes later appeared a man with large silver eyes.  
  
"Well, hello, my young sir, here to get your wand, I presume? Let's get right to it then. Which arm is your wand arm?" he asked getting out a small tape measurer.  
  
"I-I can use either hand, sir," replied Harry. This startled Mr.Ollivander somewhat, but Harry didn't put much thought into it. When the measurer was done, the old man started pulling out boxes. Harry tried wand after wand, but all felt cool in his grasp.  
  
"Let's try this curious one, then. Holly and phoenix feather, 11 inches."  
  
The instant Harry took it, he felt a wave of power like he'd never known. Papers all over in the room blew through the air, and the air was lit up with blue and silver sparks. The old man took the wand from Harry and wrapped it up for him, saying something about curious circumstances.  
  
"What's so curious, if I may ask, Mr. Ollivander?" said Harry, turning to the old man.  
  
"Well, young man, I was wondering who I was going to be giving this wand to. The core of this wand came from a phoenix who gave just one other feather. That other feather resides in You-Know-Who's old wand. Quite powerful, that one. I never should have sold it."  
  
"Sorry again, sir, but who's You-Know-Who?"  
  
"Why, the Dark Lord, young sir, the evil one who disappeared eleven years ago shortly after the Tragedy of Godric's Hollow, Lord Voldemort."  
  
Harry gave a mischievious smirk and took his wand from Mr- Ollivander. "Well, thank you, sir. Have a good day!" And together Tom, Harry, and Harry's new familiar left for home.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yeah! Harry's so cute! Could you imagine what Severus would do to Harry if he called him Uncle Sev in the books?! Harry would probably not come out of it so well. Oh, and you're going to find out more about Harry new familiar next chapter. We're heading to school, and many a head is going to turn!  
  
(November 17, 2003) 


	3. Train Ride of Laughter

A/N: Yeah! Onto Chapter 3!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize except Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes.  
  
Chapter 3: A Train Ride of Laughter  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The day of August 31 came all too quickly after the visit to Diagon Alley, and Harry was up at the crack of dawn packing all his new things in his trunk, his young familiar keeping him company, its spikes perked up in curiousity watching its young master running around his room.  
  
"Will you be leaving me here while you go to school, Harry?"  
  
Harry looked over at his small friend, saying, "Of course not, little Amelia, I would never do that."  
  
Amelia just nodded her head, telling him to wake her up when they left. Harry just shook his head, chuckling, as he placed all his new books on top of his neat stacks of clothes. He was done! He was packed! He was going to Hogwarts! He could hardly contain himself as he ran downstairs for breakfast. Tom was now sitting at the large table, being served by one of the numerous house elfs in the chateau. An elf came over to Harry, asking, "Would young master like any breakfast this morning? After all, young master is leaving for school, he is! He is needing a good breakfast!" And before Harry could get a response in, the elf had disappeared into the kitchens.  
  
Tom looked over his paper at his excited charge. He remembered being like this long ago in the orphanage, eagerly awaiting for the car that would take him to King's Cross. He pulled out his wand and took off the Gamour Charm, revealing black hair where there had been white, green eyes where there had been red. An eleven year old Harry Potter sat in front of him, looking slightly confused.  
  
Tom sighed and laid down his wand. "Harry, we can no longer hide you behind a Glamour Charm and a false name for school. From now on, you shall be just Harry Potter. When you go to school, you shall be just Harry Potter, no matter whether your friends call you Erebus or not. Do you understand?"  
  
Harry slightly looked down at the plate of food that just arrived and grinned a little.  
  
"That's all I ever want to be." And with that they ate breakfast in companiable silence.  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
King's Cross station was especially crowded this morning as the two figures tried to reach the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10. There were twenty minutes left before Harry had to be on the train, but both wanted to get there early so Harry could get a compartment with Draco. They arrived at the same moment as a bunch of redheads did, and Harry realized these were the same ones from Diagon Alley he had almost run into outside of the robe shop.  
  
"Come on, let's join their party,"said Tom from under the hood that hid his red eyes, dark hair slipping around his shoulders. "Oh, and try to cover up the clasp of your cloak; these people are still Light supporters. Hurry along, now!"  
  
The person Harry assumed to be the mother were lining up all her boys in a single file with their trolleys, and Harry watched in amazement as the oldest boy, a prefect from the look of his badge, ran right into the barrier and disappeared. He was shortly followed by a set of twins, only leaving the mother, a young girl, and a boy that looked to be about his age, tall and lanky with the family's red hair.  
  
Tom walked over to the lady and seemed to be politely talking to her about something, leaving Harry with the tall redhead.  
  
"Hello, my name's Ron Weasley. What's yours?" asked the boy named Ron.  
  
Harry grinned widely and said, "My name's Harry. Nice to meet you. Were those all your brothers?"  
  
Ron seemed to groan slightly, "Yep. The older one's Percy, and the twins are Fred and George. Watch out for those two; they're quite a duo of pranksters."  
  
"Thanks for warning me!"  
  
Right about then, Tom and the mother came over. The lady seemed to be looking at Harry fondly; Harry nervously covered the clasps of the cloak Severus had given him.  
  
"Well, dear, it looks like you're going to join our party for a bit. My name's Mrs.Weasley."  
  
Tom ruffled Harry's hair and said, "This is where I have to leave you, Harry. You know about that issue I have with too many people being in one area; my nerves are already shot from getting this far." Harry saw Tom give him a little wink. "Mrs. Weasley here will be kind enough to make sure you get through the barrier and onto the train, alright?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded his head. "See you later, then!"  
  
Harry snickered as Tom swept up Mrs.Weasley's hand, kissed it on the knuckles, and thanked her before disappearing into the crowd. Mrs.Weasley looked quite flustered as she supervised the boys going through to the hidden wizarding platform.  
  
The crowd was even worse on this tiny platform, parents waving goodbye to their children, animals of all sorts running underfoot, and the large scarlet steam engine puffing. However, it wasn't hard to spot his friend's white-blonde hair through the crowd.  
  
"I spotted one of my friends; his dad will make sure I get on the train. Thanks for escorting me Mrs. Weasley!" He began to run off when Mrs. Weasley called him back, smiling gently, "Dear, I never got your full name."  
  
Harry's face burst into a wicked grin; she'd be the first. "It's Harry Potter. Bye Mrs. Weasley!" He never saw her shocked face, instead running up to Draco with his trolley, his friend greeting him. His father was smiling with what looked like pride in seeing his son off to school. Lucius enchanted their trunks to be feather light, and thanking him and saying goodbye, they picked up the trunks and found a free compartment.  
  
Harry saw Mrs.Weasley speaking frantically with some of the other parents on the platform through the window, and their faces of shock through the compartment window. The train pulled off, whistle shrieking and white clouds of steam and smoke billowing out as the clock rang in eleven. They were moving! They were going to Hogwarts! It would be the longest time he had ever spent away from Tom.  
  
"Hey Harry," said Draco, after the train had been moving for about ten minutes, "Why are you not under Glamour?"  
  
"It's time to finally reveal myself to the world. No more white haired, red eyed Erebus. Just call me Harry."  
  
The train was full to bursting with students, and the two boys found it quite lucky their compartment had been left to them. After Harry and Draco bought several pasties and Chocolate Frogs from the nice lady with the cart, they sat down and discussed what they thought school was going to be like and describing things they had heard. (Both doubted that it was guarded by dragons and trolls ran loose in the grounds.) Amelia was roused by their boisterous voices and stuck her head out, silver tongue flicking to test the new surroundings.  
  
"Are we at school yet?"  
  
"No. We're on the train to school. We should be there in a couple of hours."  
  
She slithered out onto Harry's lap and curled up into a ball on the cloak he still wore. A few minutes later, a girl came in with bushy brown hair and rather large front teeth. She seemed flustered about something.  
  
"Sorry to bother you, but have you seen a toad anywhere? A boy named Neville has lost his."  
  
Harry just smiled and replied, "Sorry, we haven't seen any toads around here."  
  
She sighed and smiled, "I'm sorry. I forgot to introduce myself. Hermione Granger, a pleasure to meet you..."  
  
"Oh, this is Draco Malfoy, and I'm Harry Potter." He watched in amusement as she turned pale.  
  
"But you can't be Harry Potter! I got extra books for background research, and they said you and your family were killed in the Tragedy of Godric's Hollow!"  
  
Draco laughed as Harry cut in, "That's where you are wrong, Miss Granger. They said my body was never found. Someone took me out of that house before it collapsed, let me assure you."  
  
"But, but," she said, grasping at straws. "But they said You-Know-Who killed your parents and came after you!"  
  
Harry laughed again. "He did indeed, and I still have the scar from where he hit me with Avada Kedavra." He lifted his fringe to reveal a faded lightning scar. "But as you can plainly see, I'm right here." Hermione just stared at him, and backed out of the compartment, saying something about looking for Neville's toad elsewhere. After she left, Draco and Harry burst out laughing again.  
  
"You know, Draco, I'm really going to enjoy telling people if I always get reactions like this!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
The train finally pulled into Hogsmeade station that evening, and the two friends barely managed to get off the crowded trains with their trunks. (Amelia had wrapped herself around Harry's wrist so as to be able to see everything.) They left their trunks on the platform and made their way to a booming voice coming from over their heads, "Firs'-years! Firs'-years over here!"  
  
They stepped into the light of a lantern and saw a humongous man towering over them. His hair was wild and he had a rough beard, but Harry could see the warmness shining in this giant's eyes.  
  
"Hello! My name's Harry, nice to meet you!" he said to the man who looked down. Indeed, the man was a warm person and held out his hand to shake Harry's whole arm.  
  
"Nice ter meet ya! Rubeus Hagrid, keeper o' keys and grounds here at Hogwarts! Jus' call me Hagrid!" He turned away and looked at all the little first years, all slightly shivering despite wearing cloaks. Harry adjusted his own slightly to block an imagined draft, and Draco nervously straightened his robes next to him. Hagrid motioned for them to follow them down a steep path of dirt and at the end they reached a massive lake, and off in the distance...  
  
"It's Hogwarts!" whispered Draco, for once in his life awestruck, and Harry couldn't blame him as he pulled him into one of several tiny boats. They were followed into theirs by Blaise Zabini, a rather pretty girl with silver-streaked ebony hair and violet eyes. And with a little lurch, the boats headed out onto the still lake as one, eventually being thrown into Hogwart's shadow and pulling into a small dock connecting to the school. Everyone climbed out and followed Hagrid up to a pair of large doors after handing a toad to a round-faced boy Harry assumed to be Neville. He then knocked on the door as they all watched in apprehension at what was to come.  
  
A tall lady in flowing, embroidered robes of velvet appeared through the doors, surveying the students with a keen eye. Draco and Harry both got the feeling not to mess with that witch. She began to speak.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, first years. I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. There are four houses...."  
  
But Harry wasn't listening anymore; Tom had already told him all about houses and points and the House Cup. Instead, he straightened himself out and stroked Amelia's head absentmindedly, getting a contented hiss in response.  
  
"Now, if you will just follow me, please, and we will sort you into your appropriate houses."  
  
"Harry, let's get near the back," whispered Draco and falling back, they followed the rest of their fellow years into an enormous entrance hall and straight into what had to be the Great Hall with the enchanted ceiling shining brightly with the full moon out and stars glittering. Yes, Harry had managed to read bits of Hogwarts, A HIstory without falling asleep.  
  
They came to a halt in front of the rest of the school, their backs to the staff table as Professor McGonagall placed a ratty old hat on a stool in front of them..  
  
------------------------------------  
  
'Where is Erebus?' thought Severus, searching the backs of the new students, 'Did he miss the train? And who's the black haired kid in that cloak standing next to Draco?'  
  
------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yes, I'm mean, and I'm going to make you wait until next chapter for the Sorting. Bwahahahahahahaha! *coughs* Shouldn't do that when I'm sick... Anyway, check back for updates and don't forget to review!  
  
(November 18, 2003) 


	4. A Shocking Sorting

A/N: Just to let you know, my days are numbered. As soon as my snakeaphobe friend Amelia reads the last chapter she will kill me. Let the little mortal girl try. hehehe  
  
Review responses at the bottom. I have 5!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter except Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes and Amelia.  
  
Chapter 4: A Shocking Sorting  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
McGonagall held up a long scroll of names after the Sorting Hat was finished with its song, and began to read out names, several nervous first years slipping the hat on their heads. For most people, the hat shouted their house quickly, like Draco. The hat didn't even touch his head before it shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" Harry quickly gave Draco the thumbs-up as his friend joined the Slytherin table. He hoped he could join Draco; Tom had said both his parents were Gryffindors. Is it possible?  
  
The names went on and on, and more and more students from the line vanished. It was odd he hadn't been called yet. It seemed alphabetically sorted, but why had Ron been called just now? He gulped as he was the only one left standing as Blaise Zabini got put in Slytherin house.  
  
Harry ran over to Professor McGonagall, seeing her about to take the Sorting Hat away.  
  
"Wait! You didn't call me! I haven't been Sorted yet, Professor!"  
  
McGonagall looked down at him, an odd look in her eyes.  
  
"Were you supposed to be on the list, young man? You did get an invitation here, didn't you?"  
  
"Of course! Can I see your scroll, please?" He searched through the names until he came across a crossed out name: Potter, Harry.  
  
"There I am! Why did you cross my name out?" he asked the Professor, showing her the name.  
  
"This can't be possible!" she muttered, looking into his face again, into his eyes, which he knew he had gotten from his mother. He could see the astonishment on her face as she turned to the headmaster, whispering quickly. The old man's eyes, which seemed to twinkle, widened ever so slightly as they roamed over Harry. Harry was distracted by someone, though.  
  
Quickly the boy walked over to stand in front of the Potions professor who stared at him in shock.  
  
"Uncle Sev?" Harry whispered leaning closer. The entire hall was buzzing with mutterings and moans of hunger.  
  
"Where'd you get that name, boy?" asked Severus, eyes widening slightly. Only one person ever called him that, and Erebus never had this boy as a friend.  
  
Harry just chuckled. "I figured you wouldn't recognize me without the Glamour Charm." He pointed at his cloak, at the clasp. "Does this look familiar to you?"  
  
Severus, stunned, voiced, "E-Erebus?"  
  
"That was just an alias for me until now, Uncle Sev!" He held out his hand. "My actual name is Harry. Harry Potter. Glad to finally be able to tell you!"  
  
Severus just looked at the black haired boy in front of him. It had to be Erebus. He had specially made that clasp for him after one of his own from years ago. Yet here was a boy that was the spitting image of James Potter with Lily's eyes. But it had to be Erebus; this boy was speaking the truth.  
  
Dumbledore leaned down the table to look at Severus. "Severus, if we have young Potter so he can be Sorted?"  
  
"Yes, of course, headmaster. Go, Erebus."  
  
Harry walked back over to McGonagall, who was now looking as though she were to burst into tears , and they walked over to the stool and hat. She said in a loud, choked voice.  
  
"Potter, Harry!"  
  
Harry sat down on the stool and put the hat on his head. It fell over his eyes so he couldn't see the hundreds of students staring and pointing at him. Then he heard a tiny voice in his head.  
  
"Hello, Mr Potter. Come back from the dead, have we?" chortled the hat.  
  
Harry grinned mentally and answered, "You have to be dead to come back from that. I never was in the first place."  
  
"Clever lad. Let's see. A great deal of book smarts. More than I've seen any first year come in with. You would do Ravenclaw proud with your intellect. Yet... you have a great deal of power and ambition. You seek to make your caretaker proud of you more than anything. You have a great deal of Gryffindor courage, it's true, but you only use it after careful thought. Not a brash Gryffindor. Ravenclaw or Slytherin? Where shall I put you?" A moment, then...  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
There was no applause for him as he sat next to Draco and across from Blaise, just an increase of hushed voices. Amelia peeked out from his sleeve at the crowd, and Blaise gave an amused chuckle, the first noise anyone had heard from her all night.  
  
"Is that your snake, Harry?" she asked, her voice rich and silvery.  
  
"Yes, her name's Amelia and she's an-"  
  
"Ebony-Crested Dragon snake." She laughed quietly at Harry and Draco's astonished faces. "My father breeds and raises rare snakes. Nice to meet you two."   
  
She turned up toward the head table as Dumbledore stood up to address the Hall. He gave the usual notices and sent the students off to bed after dinner, watching as Harry had sat talking quite happily with Blaise and Draco.  
  
"Mr. Potter, if I could have a word?" called Dumbledore. Harry slowly came up to the headmaster who was smilng at him. He conjured Harry a seat in front of him, and Harry sat down in front of the staff, feeling as though he would be interrogated for information.  
  
"I just wanted to ask a few questions, Harry."  
  
He was right. He was getting interrogated. He smirked; this would be both fun and interesting.  
  
"Well, Harry, I might as well get this one out of the way: where have you been this entire time?"  
  
"I've been living with the man that took me out of my parent's house that night when it was destroyed and my parents killed," he said quite simply.  
  
"Who was that, Harry?" he prodded. All the professors were now focusing him.  
  
"Tom."  
  
"Tom who?"  
  
Harry looked rather irritated, "Tom. Oh, what is it you guys call him, uh, You-Know-Who? I myself just prefer Tom rather than Voldemort, though. He dropped me off at the platform today. He's so nice to me."  
  
By this time, every member of the staff was staring at him in horror. He leaned in towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Um, can I go, Professor? I really would enjoy a bit of sleep before classes tomorrow. Perhaps finish this interrogation sometime in the future?"  
  
A flash of light from Harry's cloak distracted him. "Where did you get that clasp?"  
  
Snape froze in shock, though he concealed it. He knew Dumbledore knew Severus had made one exactly like it years ago as a spy. He couldn't be revealed now.  
  
Harry just looked at the clasp and looked up, gesturing nonchalantly as though waving the question off. "This is something Tom's had for quite a while. Picked it up during one of his raids many years ago and gave it to me this summer. Isn't it lovely?"  
  
"You're, ah, free to go then, Harry. Professor Snape will walk you down to the Slytherin common room."  
  
"Thank you headmaster. Shall we go, Professor Snape?"  
  
Severus stood up and walked out of the Great Hall with Harry following him. He only spoke once outside the common room entrance, a blank stretch of wall with a smear of what looked like blood.  
  
"Erebus, I'd like to thank you for covering up the clasp. It could have cost me dearly."  
  
Harry grinned. "I'm not Erebus anymore, Uncle Sev. I'm Harry Potter and always have been. And don't worry about the clasp. A Slytherin watches his fellows' backs, don't they? You always were my favorite, Uncle Sev, even if I knew you were a spy in most respects. Good night!"  
  
And the young boy slipped through the wall, leaving a befuddled professor behind.  
  
"Hey Draco!" Harry yelled throughout the crowded room, seeking out his friend and laughing, "You should have seen their faces when I told them Voldemort had been watching me all these years! It was brilliant!" The entire common room went silent at his words, and he scowled at them all. "What? Never heard his name before? Come on, Draco, I want to get some sleep."  
  
Draco, smirking at the stunned faces, led him up the narrow stairway to a door saying "First Years" and stepped inside after the blonde. Harry found his trunk in front of a bed next to Draco's, four posters of green and silver lining the room. He quicky slid into pajamas and slipped into the bed, Amelia curling up under his pillow. It had been a long day and tomorrow would be even longer.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Thank Merlin it was a full moon tonight!" whispered Minerva to Albus, looking up at the Great Hall's ceiling where the moon shone.  
  
"Yes, Remus and Sirius could have made that a lot harder."  
  
"Sholdn't we tell them before Harry walks into their class tomorrow, though?"  
  
At this, Albus smiled. "Let them have a surprise. Goodness knows it will shock them out of this 10 year stupor. It's going to be an interesting year, Minerva."  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Shocker ending! Yes, Remus and Sirius teach at Hogwarts jointly, and boy, are they in for a surprise! Meanwhile, Harry has just yelled to the entire Slytherin common room he was raised by Voldemort! Is the entire school going to know next morning, or will the Slytherins keep their mouths shut? Just to let you know, I am very Pro-Slytherin. Not that I have anything against the other houses or anything, even if I do call my friend a "Stupid Gryffindor". Blah blah blah.  
  
Read and review!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Hermione Green: You are truly my most loyal reader besides my best friend! Thank you for all your nice words!  
  
chocolate_frog: Love the name! Thanks so much! Here's the chapter you wanted, though this   
  
ending isn't much better than the last one, is it? hehe  
  
ReflectionsOfReality: Yes, I had to stop there! I ususally write short chapters because I'm a   
  
talentless hack, and I couldn't have gone on without screwing it up. Thank  
  
you for the lovely review!  
  
Rouge Enchantress: Good spotting! Yes, Sirius and Remus will be teaching at Hogwarts. What  
  
is going to happen? Thanks so much for reviewing!  
  
Falafal: Your name is so cute! I have a good writing style? *blushes* I don't think I have that, but   
  
you obviously do, and that's all that matters! grin grin  
  
Shorty: Wow, you think I have talent? That one's new to me! Are you possibly thinking of someone   
  
else? *grins* Yeah, when I thought up this story, I caught a flash of Harry saying "Uncle   
  
Sev!" and I thought it was so funny I had to include it! I like Amelia, too! I myself would   
  
really like a snake, but my parents won't allow it, so I'll have to wait until I can move out.   
  
*sigh*. I found it so funny when you said that Amelia would be the bestest friend if she was   
  
a person; I really named the snake Amelia because I have a friend named that, and she's   
  
scared to death of snakes. I'm an evil little person, and most likely she will make an   
  
attempt on my life. Thanks so much for your kind words!  
  
You have no idea what these reviews meant to me! I mean, I got hysterical and called up my friend to tell her! You guys are so great! Thank you!!!!  
  
  
  
(November 18, 2003) 


	5. Staring Teachers and Grinning Dogs

A/N: Such an outpouring of response! I guess people have been looking for a story like this, too?  
  
Sorry for not updating as quick as I usually do, but my mom went in for surgery on Thursday  
  
and I've been extremely busy with homework. Now it's the weekend, and I'll be able to   
  
write a lot, so hopefully I can write enough to stockpile extras for the school week.  
  
Disclaimer: I'm getting good at remebering these! Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia and Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Chapter 5: Staring Teachers and Grinning Dogs  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, you see that Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yeah, the one that was supposedly dead?"  
  
"Do you believe the rumours about You-Know-Who?"  
  
"He's a dark wizard, he is."  
  
Harry was at breakfast, and already he was being hounded by people coming over to ask him questions, and while he did enjoy the looks on their faces, it was starting to grate on his nerves. Amelia peeked out from under Harry's sleeve, and he gave her a small bit of sausage. He turned to Draco and Blaise sitting across from him as they sat at the end of the table furthest from the staff.  
  
"Hey, Draco," he said, pointing up towards the staff table, "Do you know who that sickly guy is? He keeps looking at me."  
  
Draco paused from his porridge, looked up at the guy in question, and shrugged as the man looked away. "No idea. Harry, lots of people are looking at you; I mean, you have announced to a prominently Light supporting school you were brought up by Voldemort. He may have heard about it."  
  
Blaise looked interestedly at both of them as they talked, and her eyes rested on Harry when they stopped.  
  
"What's he like, Harry?"  
  
Harry just smiled. "He's a very nice person to me, Draco, and a few other Deatheaters. Of course, he keeps up his badass image in front of the main group, but inside, he is a completely different person than what these people say."  
  
"Well," said Draco, starting on his porridge again, "You can't change what they've been brought up to believe."  
  
Breakfast had ended, and everyone went off to their lessons, Harry and Draco looking over their identical schedules with Blaise.  
  
"Let's see. First off is Defence Against the Dark Arts," said Draco as they now took the staircases up a floor.  
  
Harry looked puzzled. "Defence? Why do you need defence against them?"  
  
"They'll need to know it if they want to protect themselves from Voldemort and his Dark Heir!" said Draco dramatically, albeit loudly, causing everyone to stop and look at the little first years.  
  
Harry got Draco and new friend Blaise to start walking again. "Really, Draco, we need to stop doing that so often."  
  
"But it's so much fun!" he laughed as they stepped into the Defence Against the Dark Arts room.  
  
"Yes, I agree it's fun," Harry sighed, sitting down right in the front with Blaise and Draco on either side, "But it will make us late for class!"  
  
As the other first years found their way here, Harry looked around the room. There were many Dark things in here, he could feel them, just as Tom had taught him to do.  
  
"Just because they're Dark like us, it doesn't mean they won't attack you."  
  
Perhaps this class wouldn't be so bad.   
  
He looked up at the teacher, who was again staring at him again.  
  
Maybe not.  
  
"Draco, he's looking at me again."  
  
Draco laughed and pointed, "I think his dog likes you, as well!"  
  
Harry looked down at his lap, where a large black dog with bright, blue eyes rested its massive head on his knee, staring intently into his eyes. This dog was giving him the creeps, he thought, standing up. He placed his hand on the dog's shoulder and guided it past the teacher to a large basket that had to be its bed. He spotted something in the large basket, something that looked oddly familiar...  
  
He didn't even notice the dog growling at him as he picked up a small, slightly burned blanket with dogs just like this one stiched on the fabric. Images flashed through his head....  
  
A man with shoulder-length black hair was playing peek a boo with him on the floor...  
  
A slightly sad looking man was smiling at him while reading a bed time story...  
  
Both men giving him a blanket just like this one...  
  
Harry felt the blanket fall out of his loose grip as someone pulled him back. It was the professor, and the man now stood between Harry and the dog.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," Harry said dazedly, quickly shaking the images from his head, "That blanket just looked so familiar. I could have sworn..."  
  
The man just smiled at him as the dog put the blanket back in the basket and glared at Harry. 'It that even possble for a dog to do?'  
  
"It's quite all right. My dog Snuffles is just protective of that blanket. Go sit down; class is about to start."  
  
Draco snickered at Harry as the ebony-haired boy sat down, looking embarassed.  
  
The teacher now came to the front of the room. The man, though still good-looking, had a worn appearance about him. His face was rather gaunt, and his light brown hair was slightly streaked with grey. His eyes were smiling, though, as he addressed the class.  
  
"Well, welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts, Slytherin first years!"  
  
Harry swore he heard the dog snort at this comment.  
  
"My name is Professor Lupin. This year, we will be covering some mild curses and hexes. If you all could get out your books while I take attendance, please."  
  
There was a small amount of shuffling and whispers as they pulled out their defence books, and sat quietly after as Lupin read off the students' names, finally getting to Blaise. Harry groaned as he realized his name would be missing from attendance rolls in every single class.  
  
Professor Lupin looked up, smiling, and and, "Is there anyone I've missed?"  
  
Harry sighed and raised his hand, "You've forgotten me, sir."  
  
Lupin looked at him and perching his quill over the roll to write down Harry's name, he asked kindly, "And your name?"  
  
"Harry Potter, sir."  
  
All that was heard was the sound off a quill hitting the floor as the Professor looked him up and down, face wrought in confusion and... was that amazement? Harry didn't know, but the sound of his name even seemed to grab the dog's attention, who was now staring at Harry and... was that dog grinning?!  
  
"Well, class, um, ah, yes!" said Lupin, regaining his composure. "Let's get started then. Open your books to page 10 while we discuss the general criteria of what makes any spell Dark."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Well, Transfiguration couldn't have been more awful," said Blaise as the three walked out under the eye of McGonagall towards dinner.  
  
"That's only because you couldn't change your match into a needle!" smirked Draco as they leisurely walked down the main staircase.  
  
"If I recall, Draco, you seem to have had difficulties as well," said Harry, getting a grateful grin from Blaise and a mock-sneer from Draco.  
  
"Just because you had to be all perfect. Who has ever seen a first year Transfigure the match to a needle by the second try? I ask you!" grumbled Draco, sitting down and giving himself a piece of chicken while Harry ate some fried potatoes.  
  
"You know Tom taught me magic as best he could without giving me a wand, and I read all those books."  
  
"Do you like to read, Harry?" asked Blaise, her silver and black hair catching the light.  
  
"Well, yeah, I love to. You see, Tom never really let me out of the chateau much, so when Draco wasn't there and Tom went for business trips, my only company was the house elves and the books."  
  
Blaise gave him what looked like a sympathetic look before returning to her dinner, which made him slightly uneasy; he hated sympathy. And over her shoulder he saw the red-headed Ron stalking towards him, a mixture of fear and anger in his face, and Draco watched as Harry closed his eyes in silent rage. All day people had been asking him questions, even to the point where Harry missed lunch because no one would give the boy a moment's peace.  
  
'This isn't going to turn out well,' thought Draco, watching Ron tap Harry on the shoulder.  
  
"Are you really-"  
  
Harry's last nerve of patience snapped. The fuming boy stood up and faced the Hall full of people now watching him.  
  
"I will answer all of your questions now!" Harry shouted to the quiet students and staff. He noticed Lupin and his dog were watching him with special interest. "Yes, I am Harry Potter! Yes, the Harry Potter that supposedly died in the Godric's Hollow Tragedy! Yes, I've seen Voldemort! Yes, I was raised by him! And no, I can't explain what he's like because none of you would believe me! Ask Ron if you want to know what he looks like!"  
  
Ron got fearful at this and shouted, "How would I know what he looks like?!"  
  
Harry ground his teeth and yelled, "Because you saw him quite plainly when he dropped me off with you and your family!"  
  
Harry snorted in dissatisfaction, sitting back down to his dinner, and watched as Ron was surrounded by students while walking back to the Gryffindor table. And all Gods, would Lupin and that dog stop staring at him?!  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Later that night would find Remus, Sirius, and Severus all sitting down in an empty classroom with Silencing Charms set up so no one could eavesdrop. Severus watched his two old classmates' faces, both pale and mouths hanging slightly open. He could just see a tiny blanket in the mutt's hands.  
  
"Well..." started Severus, hoping to stir them to action. He had to go grade papers.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell us before classes started?" asked Remus. Sirius seemed to be off somewhere else entirely.  
  
"If I remember correctly, the headmaster wanted to give you a surprise," Severus sneered, folding his arms.  
  
"And Voldemort raised him? Voldemort's still alive?"  
  
"Yes, Voldemort raised him. He finished off Potter and Lily, but he failed to kill the boy with Avada Kedavra. He barely dodged it, and the boy was left with with that scar on his forehead. After that, he simply placed Erebus under a Glamour Charm-" He instantly realized it a moment too late he had said too much, and Sirius launched towards him, knocking him against the stone wall heavily.  
  
"You knew!!" growled Sirius.  
  
"Sirius!" said Remus, but Sirius just turned to look at his friend.  
  
"He knew! He knew this entire time! He knew Harry was alive and never told anyone!" He grabbed the greasy haired man by the throat threateningly, saying, "Why shouldn't I just kill you now?"  
  
Severus sneered, "Because I didn't know it was Harry, Black!"  
  
"How could you not know?" asked Remus, looking genuinely interested. "He looks exactly like James and has Lily's eyes. How could you not know?"  
  
"If you were listening," scoffed Severus, "I've already said the boy had been placed under a Glamour charm, and he had a false name. I knew him as Erebus, the son of the Dark Lord. And if you want to know-" he he paused to grin horribly at Sirius "- he absolutely loves me. He adores his Uncle Sev."  
  
When he woke up, Severus realized they had left him alone and on the floor on the old room. He laughed and rubbed his sore cheek, "Of course, I knew that punch was coming. Black always has such a bad temper."  
  
And the Potions professor left the room, heading towards the Hospital Wing to get the bruise fixed.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: It seemed like a good place to stop. I love Severus, but I like the Marauders more; besides, Sev was just asking for that punch, wasn't he? How will Remus and Sirius handle all this new information? Will Harry still be bugged, or did his outburst at Ron help alleviate the problem? Find out next time!  
  
Read and review!  
  
Review responses:  
  
ReflectionsOfReality: Thank you for that review! I must have had a huge grin on my face for half an   
  
hour! By the way, I absolutely love your story! I had to get off before I could  
  
review, but I am going to avidly follow your story. Thanks so much! *teary   
  
eyes*  
  
RougeEnchantress: You got up to read my story extra early?! Are you in high school?! Wow. I   
  
am honoured. Thank you very much!  
  
HermioneGreen: You'd think Dumbledore and McGonagall were smarter, wouldn't you? However,   
  
I've grown to think of them as having a rather high opinion of their magical   
  
knowledge, no matter what they say, and Dumbledore is simply a manipulator   
  
with Minerva as his puppet. They didn't bother to search that hard because they   
  
really didn't expect Harry to have survived. Again, underestimation. Thanks for   
  
being so loyal!  
  
Shorty: Okay, my friend, I now we're studying hookworms and such in Zoology, but did you really   
  
have to mention those in the review? I'm going to get out one of Mr. Lee's snakes now, just   
  
for you! *evil smile* And yes, you are a mortal, silly child. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!!!  
  
The stupid Gryffindor: I've said it once, my friend, and I'll say it again: Stupid Gryffindor! hehehe  
  
asdfds: Thanks for putting me on your favorites list! Now I feel warm and fuzzy. The fuzziness!  
  
Falafal: You like Amelia? I'll be sure to tell her counterpart tomorrow in Zoology. She loves the   
  
positive responses to her, even if she is scared to death of snakes in real life! Oh, and   
  
thanks for putting me on your favorites list! The fuzziness is overwhelming me!   
  
Death's Shadow: hehe, I think we'll get a slight view of how dark Harry is or isn't in chapter 6! I'm   
  
so mean to make you wait, aren't I? Bwahahahaha!  
  
And thanks to jessie81589 and SlytherinSupreme for urging me onward; you guys make it happen!  
  
(November 19, 2003) 


	6. Salazar's Vengeance and Halloween Myster...

A/N: Sorry for not updating as quick as I usually do, but my mom went in for surgery on Thursday  
  
and I've been extremely busy with homework. Now it's the weekend, and I'll be able to   
  
write a lot, so hopefully I can write enough to stockpile extras for the school week.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia and Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Oh yeah, Parseltongue will be signaled by "~....~"  
  
Chapter 6: "Salazar's Vengeance" and Halloween Mysteries  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
The first week of school went surprisingly fast for Harry and his friends. Harry found all of his classes interesting, from Charms to Transfiguration to Herbology, he loved them all. He was with more children his age than in his whole life and was extremely happy.  
  
Not to mention he was making more friends. Against Draco's words of caution, Harry had been speaking quite frequently with Hermione Granger from the train and the Weasley twins Fred and George. Hermione was quite a nice person, and they never ran out of topics to talk about and study. After her initial shock on the train, she had said she had wanted to find out more about him, and Harry was happy to find someone outside of Slytherin who was actually interested in him as a person. Fred and George had congratulated Harry on thoroughly confusing Ron after Harry's outburst at dinner that first day, and they were always interesting to hang out with, to put mildly.  
  
Today was Friday and according to his, Draco's, and Blaise's schedules, Potions. After the bell rang signaling the end of lunch, those three almost ran to the dungeons and were the first there. In fact they were ten minutes early. Professor Snape came in shortly afterwards, and Harry jumped up at the sight of him, or rather his face. His cheek was quite swollen and purple and could only be quite painful as the man flinched as he gingerly touched it.  
  
"What happened, Uncle Sev?" Harry asked in a horrified tone. The addressed Professor turned around and faced the voice.  
  
"I was having a row with Lupin on Monday night and that damned dog of his knocked me over and into a desk."  
  
"Why didn't you go to the Hospital Wing, Professor?" asked Blaise, violet eyes showing concern.  
  
Snape just laughed bitterly. "Madam Pomfrey, the nurse, said if I let myself get into a fight, I'll just have to let it heal the Muggle way."  
  
Harry sneered, "That's rubbish!" as he pulled out his wand and pointed it at his professor's cheek while muttering a healing spell. He turned to the man and asked, "Why didn't you just use a healing spell?"  
  
Snape felt his now normal cheek. "I've never been good at any spells in the way of healing."  
  
Harry sat down next to Blaise and Draco as the rest of the Slytherin and Griffindor first years filed into the classroom.  
  
Dinner had come, and Harry with Draco's help had devised a plan to get back at the two that had caused their favorite professor's swollen cheek. It was discovered that as all he did in his childhood was read, the Dark Heir known as Harry knew quite a few nasty charms and hexes. Half of dinner passed before the two started on their plan.  
  
Harry pulled his wand out very carefully, not needing to be noticed by anyone. He took careful aim at Lupin first, and when the man wasn't looking, fired. Then, as quickly afterward, shot the well-placed curse at the bear-like Snuffles under the staff table.  
  
Ten minutes later, Snuffles and Lupin were itching horriblly at themselves, and their noises of horror brought the entire Hall's attention to the two, and the Slytherins burst out laughing while Snape hid his own laughing by drinking from his goblet.  
  
Lupin and his dog Snuffles were completely covered in snake scales from head to toe, Lupin silver and his once black dog green. All hair and fur had disappeared, and each had slits for pupils.  
  
In the cover of their housemates' laughter, Blaise asked Harry where he had gotten that curse and how long it would last. Harry just laughed.  
  
"Tom used to use it when he made public appearances as Lord Voldemort. As for how long it lasts, they'll be stuck like that for a week. I decided to show a bit of mercy as it was their first offence."  
  
"Harry?" said Blaise.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remind me never to piss you off."  
  
Harry and Draco laughed even harder and watched the snake man and snake dog quickly run from the Hall.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
After the event that was quickly named "Salazar's Vengeance" by the trio, the castle seemed to get back to order. It was Halloween day, and they were playing a game of Exploding Snap at their house table, waiting for the feast to begin. However, something, or someone, was missing from this picture in Harry's mind, looking at the full tables.  
  
Walking over to the Gryffindor table, he found Ron.  
  
"Hey, have you seen Hermione? I haven't seen her all day."  
  
Ron just shifted uncomfortably, but a giggling girl down a few spots replied.  
  
"She's been in the girls' bathroom ever since Charms, crying. She won't come out."  
  
Harry thanked the girl named- wasn't it Lavender Brown?- and sat back down next to Draco.  
  
"Honestly, Harry," said Draco, "Why do you care about that-"  
  
"Don't say it, Draco," warned Harry. "I care because she's a friend. Yes, I know she's Muggleborn, but even Tom has respect for them if they're really intelligent like Hermione."  
  
Blaise looked uncomfortable during this conversation, but Harry didn't notice as his attention was currently focused elsewhere.  
  
He knew something emitting Dark magic was in the castle. He could feel it as he had learned to do with months of practice.  
  
He stood up, and signaled the other two to stay at the table. It would look suspicious if they all left.  
  
No one noticed him leaving but three beings in the room, and they left by a side entrance.  
  
Amelia hissed as Harry stepped out into the main hallway and looked around.  
  
"~What's wrong, Harry~?" she asked, coiling tighter around his wrist.  
  
Just then a student ran past him and to the feast. As Harry took off tracking the feeling of darkness, he heard the kid yell, "Troll! Troll in the dungeons!" and the resulting panic. He scoffed.  
  
He knew there was no troll. This was only a distraction; he doubted that kid was anything more than an illusion. His feeling was becoming stronger, and he realized where he was. He was beginning to run down the third floor towards the forbidden corridor. Dumbledore had warned against this corridor at the welcoming feast, but still.... wait! There! There at the door! A figure was stepping out of the shadows!  
  
Harry pulled his wand out and quickly yelled, "Stupefy!" Harry mentally thanked Tom for forcing him into archery as a child as the spell hit the target dead center in the back. The ebony haired boy quickly ran over to the stunned man and pulled him over to see his face... only to meet a stunned Lucius Malfoy.  
  
The boy turned hurriedly around. People were coming up the stairs towards the third floor. He turned back to Lucius and whispered, "Enervate!", watching the man regain consciousness and look at Harry.  
  
"Young Master?" Lucius asked as Harry helped him up. The people were coming closer.  
  
"Yes, it's me. Question is, what were you doing here?" said Harry, pulling the man back into the shadows he had appeared from.  
  
"The Dark Lord sent me here on a mission to retrieve something."  
  
Harry looked at the man suspiciously. "What is he needing from Hogwarts he can't get anywhere else?"  
  
Lucius looked around anxiously as he too heard the footfalls now.  
  
"Go! Now, Lucius!" Harry whispered, and he watched the man disappear through a passage obviously hidden in the wall. He stepped out of the shadows, already irritated with the lack of information provided....  
  
...only to meet Severus, Lupin, and Snuffles.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here?" asked Severus. "You're not supposed to be anywhere near this corridor."  
  
"What does Tom need from Hogwarts, Uncle Sev?" growled Harry.  
  
Severus stole a glance at his companions; the dog, Harry noted, looked about ready to bite Severus, and Harry glared at it. "The Dark Lord hasn't told me of any sort of thing he needs from here."  
  
Harry, quite past the point of irritated and visibly seething, looked at the Potions professor and said, "I shouldn't have expected him to tell you, though, as you still are the spy. Next time you meet with Voldemort, tell him to at least veil the Dark magic coming from the followers; I could feel Lucius from the Great Hall. That will be all, Severus."  
  
Severus, noting Harry's rare but commanding presence, fell to one knee and bowed his head, "Yes, Young Master."  
  
Harry nodded goodbyes to the other two and strode off towards the dungeons, clearly emitting a Dark, dangerous aura around him. When the boy had gone, Severus stood up and faced a pale Remus and a normal, also pale, Sirius who were both looking at Snape as though seeing him in a new light. Severus sneered.  
  
"You really thought he was fibbing? You really thought he wasn't raised by the Dark Lord? He has been brought up in darkness and is the heir of Voldemort, and therefore our young master. He will never be the Harry you want him to be."  
  
And Snape glided off down the corridor, not even bothering to look back.  
  
----------------------------------------   
  
Harry's mood wasn't much better than the night before's. He sat at the Slytherin table, slowly turning his poor waffle into puree, with Draco and Blaise. The rest of the Slytherin house were sitting as far away from him as physically possible, some even sitting with friends in other houses.  
  
"It's not my fault that ignorant fifth year thought it amusing to trip me in the common room when I got back," muttered the dark haired boy to no one in particular. Draco glanced up, amused.  
  
"Yes, but you didn't have to turn him inside out with that curse, now did you?" asked the blonde, arching an eyebrow while the few Ravenclaws sitting near them flinched and swiftly moved.  
  
Harry yawned, breaking his Dark stupor, and lightly said, "Well, he should be feeling lucky Tom hasn't taught me Unforgivables yet, now shouldn't he, Draco?"  
  
Blaise seemed distracted by something in front of Harry, however. It looked like an owl, but it seemed to be missing its feathers and flesh. Its eyes were a vibrant red as they stared up at Harry. Harry, however, looked quite happy, not even noticing the looks the bird was drawing.  
  
"Great! Tom's sent me a letter! I had hoped he'd reply soon!" said Harry and quickly took the letter from the bird which quietly took off through the rafters. His friends watched as Harry read through the letter and as the boy ignited the parchment when finished.  
  
"What's the matter? Bad news?" queried Blaise, already knowing the answer.  
  
"He didn't tell me anything I wanted to know! Like, why was Lucius attempting to go through the door to the forbidden corridor, or a reason as to why I shouldn't be worrying about it. Although, he did thank me for sending him a letter about this matter and how he will try next time to dispense of any signals." finished Harry with a bitter laugh. He turned serious again in the blink of an eye, however, and turned his attention toward his sleeve. He quietly hissed to it, and Amelia stuck her head out.  
  
"~What do need, Harry?~"  
  
Harry looked around to make sure no one was watching and quietly hissed, "~I need you to follow Severus around, Amelia. Pretend to be his pet or something. Spy on him for me and bring back information that could relate to the mystery at hand, alright?~"  
  
"~Of course, Harry. I'll see you soon.~" And with that, she stealthily slid down Harry and out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Be safe," he said and went back to his breakfast.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: So Tom's trying to get something out of Hogwarts, is he? I wonder what it could be? (Really, if you don't know, I would advise you to finish the Philosopher's Stone before you continue.) What do you think of Harry's approach of getting information, and do you think it will be successful? I'll leave you to your pondering. Goodbye!  
  
Review responses:  
  
hermionegreen- You want more? Here ya go!  
  
Elssha- Then again, Harry is pretty skewed, too. Besides, I myself am skewed and therefore everything is  
  
skewed. Wait, I've confused myselves.  
  
ReflectionsOfReality- You thoroughly confused me, but then again my brain's dead after a mountain of   
  
homework. Yes, I like irony, too!  
  
Shorty- I'm going to be questioning you tomorrow! Thanks for the comments, though!  
  
Stupid Gryffindor- If I don't have a nervous breakdown between noe and tomorrow, I might actually pay   
  
attention to your song. Then again, I might just sing the Goldfish jingle anyway.  
  
Falafal- People really seem to enjoy Ron's use there. hehehe I hope everyone enjoys updates!  
  
Shorty (again)- Really? I kill off your brain cells? Glad to know I'm doing a good job terrorizing the mortals.  
  
(November 23, 2003)  
  
(November 21-23, 2003) 


	7. Presents and Mirrors

A/N: None here, so tired...  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia and Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 7: Presents and Mirrors  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
November ran headlong into December, and before anyone at the castle knew it, it was almost time for Yules. Harry was feeling lonely (both Draco and Blaise had left), and was eating his lunch without any special interest as to what it was. The little blonde girl down the table, Pansy, seemed to have taken a liking to him this past month. She was coming over to him, and he made himself promise not to curse her... at least with a wand.  
  
"Hey, Harry, what are you doing down here all by yourself?" she asked with a sickeningly sweet tone that carried across the almost empty hall.  
  
Harry copied her tone and replied, "Well, Pansy, in case it's slipped past your nonexistent brain, the last person who annoyed me was stuck in the Hospital Wing for a week before they could figure out how to put him right side out again. And in case you haven't figured it out by me telling you this, you are getting on my nerves."  
  
She pouted and said, "Really, Harry. That's not a nice thing to say!"  
  
Harry glowered at her. "Go tell it to someone who cares!" before he got up and walked over to sit next to Fred and George.  
  
"Lovely job, Harry," said Fred, patting him on the shoulder.  
  
"That's the little Dark Heir we all know and fear!" said George.  
  
Harry grinned. These were the only two in the school among the students besides Draco and Blaise that weren't utterly terrified of him.  
  
"Why are you two sticking around school?" pointed out Harry, grabbing an apple from the center.  
  
"Didn't want to have to deal with Percy and ickle Ronnikins all break," they replied, mock-shuddering. "Why aren't you with Tom? Surely you could have gone home?"  
  
"Well, Tom is currently researching some sort of new twist on Cruciatus. He said it wouldn't be that pleasant if I came home just when human trials were to start," said Harry conversationally, taking a bite from the apple as the twins just grinned. Harry really thought they had been adopted by the Weasley's from a Dark couple; it was the only explanation for their love of his conversations of Tom.  
  
"Hey Harry," started Fred.  
  
"We were wondering-"  
  
"-if you would like-"  
  
"-to stay with us-"  
  
"-in Gryffindor Tower-"  
  
"-for break."  
  
"Do you always have to do that?!" said Harry. "Why are you inviting me?"  
  
"Well, Pomp Dragon and Snake Queen are gone. We figured you would want company for the holidays, and what better company could you ask for?" said George, while Harry shook his head at their nicknames for Draco and Blaise. He grinned.  
  
"Why not? I couldn't think of a better way to petrify Gryffindors than to have the Dark Heir sleeping under their roof!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The twins snuck into the first year boys' dorm, snickering as they stood over the room's one occupant, a sleeping Harry Potter. They lifted the buckets of ice water directly over their heads...  
  
... and shuddered as the bottoms of their buckets gave out, soaking them instead, while Harry rolled on the floor laughing.  
  
"Really," laughed Harry, waving his wand in a little explanation, "You two should know not to attempt to trick a trickster!"  
  
"Fine," said Fred, performing a Drying charm on himself and George, pretending to pout.  
  
"We were just coming to tell you about all the presents down in the common room."  
  
Harry instantly woke up, eyes gleaming as they hadn't since coming to school.  
  
"Let's go, then!" And they raced down the stairs to the empty room.  
  
Harry, Fred, and George had quite a good time opening all their presents. Harry got a custom made wrist wand holder from Draco and a book on Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes from Blaise. From Tom he got a small, black wood lap harp. Fred and George had laughed at this until Harry, knowing what the harp could do, started playing a melody to which the twins did whatever Harry thought of. The Dark Woods harp would come in useful.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" they all said at once, all three holding up packages. Fred and George looked at Harry's first and grinned.  
  
"We told Mum about you being our friend, so she must have sent a gift. Oh look! She made you a Weasley sweater!" George said, pulling out Harry's sweater, which was black with two green stripes running horizontally across the chest.  
  
"What are these two packages, though?" asked Fred again. Harry took one glance and laughed.  
  
"Well, I wrote about you guys being my friends, too, so Tom must have sent you something."  
  
Fred and George looked awestruck at the mere idea of the one and only Voldemort sending them holiday gifts, and then as one mind opened their presents. Fred had gotten a book called "The Prankster's Guide to Getting Your Enemies" and George had gotten "You're Caught: Tips and Excuses for Getting Out of Any Mess".  
  
Harry chuckled, "Gods, Tom just had to get you those books, didn't he? Now you two are going to be holy terrors!" He just started to get up when Fred pulled one present from under the tree.  
  
"Harry! You missed one!" He tossed it to Harry and called after him, "Make sure to get down to the Great Hall quick! Breakfast's almost over!"  
  
"Alright!" yelled Harry and dumped his presents on his temporary bed. He picked up his wrapped present. It was very light considering its size. Harry picked up the attached card and read:  
  
Your father left this in my possession before he died.  
  
It is time it was returned to you.  
  
Use it well.  
  
A Very Merry holiday to you.  
  
"Odd, no signature," pondered Harry. He scanned the package for any kind of spell, but the only one that showed up, a tracking charm, was disarmed easily enough, and Harry opened the package.  
  
"Gods," muttered Harry, "An Invisibility Cloak!"  
  
And so it was. It was an entirely smooth fabric of a mesmerising silver, and in his fingertips felt as though made of some sort of solid water. He didn't want to leave it, but he had to go to breakfast. Wrapping all his stuff up in it and making an invisible bundle, he went back down to his own dungeon dormitory. He locked the items in his trunk with a heavy Locking charm ("Alohamora, my foot!") and went up to the Great Hall just in time to watch Lupin and Severus go into an all out fist fight, Snuffles attempting to bite his master's opponent all the while. It certainly was an interesting morning.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
The night was quiet after the holiday feast, and everyone in the tower was sleeping off the magnificent food that had been provided. Except for one Harry Potter.  
  
'So this was my father's,' thought Harry, letting the cloak run through his hands and watching them disappear. He had to test it out; he had read too much about these things not to. And so, sweeping it over himself and checking the mirror in the corner of the dormitory, he set off for destinations only known to him and Amelia.  
  
"~Shouldn't you be with Sev right now, Amelia?~" he whispered as he rounded a corner, quite comforted by her warm weight around his neck.  
  
"~He fell asleep reading, so I figured I would report the information you wanted,~" she said.   
  
"~What is it, then?~" asked Harry, stopping for a moment behind a statue of some unknown witch.  
  
"~He had a conversation with Tom while I hid under his robe sleeve. They talked about a lot of things I didn't know, but he did say the name Nicholas Flamel.~"  
  
"~Flamel?!~" started Harry, but he was cut off by anymore conversation from a noise moving through the halls; It was Snuffles, and he seemed to be looking right in their direction.  
  
Harry stood stock still and only one thing was racing through his mind; 'Does the cloak work on animals?!'  
  
Luckily, the dog didn't press the issue any further. It just did one of its odd little grins and trotted off. Harry wiped the cold sweat from his brow and turned into the room right next to the statue to calm himself, which appeared to be an unused classroom if the amount of dirt was any clue. All the materials were up against the walls, leaving most of the floor completely open exempting the few bits of debris here and there. But what caught Harry's attention was sitting in the far corner of the room, placed as though it was haphazardly put there for temporary safekeeping.  
  
"Wow," Harry uttered as he stepped up closer, dropping his cloak and looking around the frame and the strange phrase around the edge: "Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi." That didn't make sense, but, Harry thought, if you could switch it around...  
  
"I show not your face but your heart's desire. The Mirror of Erised. It's the fabled Mirror of Erised," he said, stepping closer. He was just about to step in front of it, to find out his deepest, darkest desire, but the creak of a door stopped him. He whipped his wand out of its new holder and spun around, facing a very stunned Lupin and dog.  
  
"Taking a midnight stroll, Harry?" the greying professor asked, sitting down on a desk, his dog at his feet.  
  
"Well Professor, I, uh-" stammered Harry. Lupin just chuckled.  
  
"Come here, Harry. Don't worry, we won't report you. We'd be hypocrites if we did that, wouldn't we Snuffles?"  
  
Harry just stared down at the dog, then back at Lupin, eyebrow arched like Draco, "May I ask why you always take that dog with you everywhere?"  
  
"He's my best and only true friend." The dog's chest seemed to swell with pride at this.  
  
Harry sat down on the desk next to Lupin, looking concerned, "One more question. I've been wanting to ask you for a while, but I've never found the right time."  
  
"Go ahead."  
  
"Why are you always getting in fights with Uncle Sev? I mean, why is there such animosity between you two?"  
  
Remus looked down at the dog with its bright blue eyes, seeming to be thinking of his answer carefully. Finally, he responded.  
  
"It's a long story, Harry. Perhaps a bit too long to tell now. No objections."-for he had seen Harry about to voice his opinion-"Perhaps you'd like to come for tea tomorrow in my office? I'll tell you the story then if you come."  
  
"Thank you, Professor, I will," replied Harry, smiling warmly at Lupin for the first time. He went over to the Invisibility Cloak, pausing only slightly before slipping it on and looking back. Remus waved a hand.  
  
"We won't tell anyone about the cloak, Harry. Your father had us swear never to tell anyone about it, and we continue to honour his wishes."  
  
"You knew my father?"  
  
"Tomorrow, Harry. Good night."  
  
As Harry slipped into his bed later that night, sleep would have to wage a battle between Nicholas Flamel, the Mirror of Erised, Professor Lupin, and all the information he'd find out tomorrow. The war raged on for hours before sleep finally prevailed, making the trip to tomorrow that much faster.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry this came out so late! School's been terrible in the way of dumping last-minute projects on before Thanksgiving Break, and I haven't had moment's peace to do anything else. *sighs* Can I just skip the rest of junior year? I wanna graduate already! Oh, the story..  
  
This story won't be coming out everyday during the next four days; I can almost guarantee my parents will be keeping me busy while I suffer from writing withdrawals *grumble grumble*. So, how do you think the meeting with Remus will turn out? Do you like the presents? We'll learn more about them later, I personally guarantee it. Anything else interesting I haven't remembered?  
  
Revire responses:  
  
Elssha- The talk is coming next chapter. I hadn't planned on it for quite a bit of time, but it just  
  
fit, so.. yeah!  
  
JerseyGirl03- Here's your update!  
  
Rogue Enchantress- Favourite's list? Aaawww, you shouldn't have. *blush*  
  
Fiery Phoenix- Yes, I've always liked dark Harry. After all the stuff that's happened to him,   
  
wouldn't you be dark?  
  
ReflectionsOfReality- That explains it. Two in the morning? What time zone, wait, better yet,   
  
what country do you live in? I always check when I get from from school  
  
at two, so is it night where you are when it's morning here? Pardon me  
  
if I sound a bit off. It's been a hectic week and I'm writing this late, and  
  
I'm wondering while I'm writing whether it's morning where you are, or if  
  
I'm just being an idiot. I think I'll opt for the former.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Did I get your name right? (It's so late..) Reading during class? Wish I  
  
could. Our school's paranoid and blocks all sites like these. How sad.  
  
hermionegreen- Yes, I like the "rare but commanding presence" too. I had to remind people  
  
that, yes, he is the Dark Heir, which means the Deatheaters do have to  
  
respect him. Bwahahahahahaha!  
  
afds- Here's your update! Would you like fries with that? (Did I really just say that? So late...)  
  
Shorty- You poor little Ravenclaw, being corrupted by the Slytherin, aye? Don't worry, soon  
  
the madness will come and then all will be good.  
  
Mark Evans- Thanks for bookmarking me. Just don't lose me, okay? I know I have, like, forty  
  
stories bookmarked, and it's easy to lose track of them. That and I haven't had  
  
the time to read or review any of them for a month. *bangs head on bookshelf*  
  
Aravis Traitre- Love the evil smiley. :)  
  
Nicoletta- So many people have questions... hehehehe. Thanks.  
  
(November 23-26, 2003) 


	8. Conversations and Bleeding Eyes

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia and Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 8: Conversations and Bleeding Eyes  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Harry made his way down to Professor Lupin's office for tea the next day feeling decisively nervous and more than a little confused about the entire situation. I mean, since when did he care about any information provided from Professor Lupin? Maybe it was because of the holidays? He didn't have anymore time to think about this, however, as he faced the door to the office. He shifted the cloak Severus had given him anxiously and stepped inside.  
  
"Ah, Harry, nice to see you," said Remus, attending to a pot of tea. "If you could just close the door and sit down. Sirius, if you would."  
  
What Harry recognized as a Silencing Charm and Locking Charm hit the door, and he turned toward its origins. There standing in the corner of the room, shoulder- length hair pulled back and bright blue eyes glistening, was Sirius Black. He took a step towards Harry, but the boy just took a step backwards, a look of horror on his face. Remus looked troubled.  
  
"You're going to kill me off, aren't you?!" Harry whispered, backing into the door. "You locked the door so I couldn't get out and placed a Silencing Charm so no one would here it."  
  
"No one's going to kill you, Harry. Where did you get that idea?," said Remus calmly, motioning to Sirius to stop advancing. Harry just turned wide eyes on his teacher.  
  
"That's Sirius Black, Professor! Black, the Auror! Black, the slayer of so many of Tom's followers. And now he's come to assassinate the Dark Heir! Tom would never have let me spend one extra day in class if he'd known Black was in Hogwarts!"  
  
Sirius looked as though a slap had been delivered to his face, and he went off somewhere while Remus sat Harry down in a seat.  
  
"Harry, Sirius has been at school ever since you've been here, and he has never caused you harm intentionally."  
  
"What?"  
  
Remus sighed and said, "Sirius is Snuffles. He slumped into such a depression after the Godric's Hollow Tragedy, he never wanted to transform back to human form. He didn't want to feel the despair, and his Animagus form doesn't have such a complex emotion. He didn't want to have to feel. I don't even think anyone on the staff knows besides Professor Snape who Snuffles really is; to them, Sirius Black simply disappeared."  
  
Harry looked up, wide- eyed, and seemed for once his own age. Sirius came back into the room, Remus placing a hand on his student's shoulders so he couldn't run. Harry watched as Sirius kneeled down in front of him, face streaked with tears. The man never met Harry's eyes; his focus was on the small blanket Harry had picked up the first day.  
  
"You are Snuffles," the boy murmured. He took the blanket gently from Sirius' hands and let all those images he had that first day flow into his mind as he gazed at the small bit of fabric in his hand. And now he understood what he saw.  
  
"You two are the ones in the images," said Harry, focusing on the two men in turn. "Professor, you were reading me a bedtime story, and.. and you..."- he looked at Sirius, who finally met his face- "You were playing peek a boo with me. You played that for hours with me. And the both of you gave me this blanket. But why?"  
  
"Yes, those people you saw were us. We were dear friends of your parents. Have you seen them at all in your visions?" asked Remus. Harry shook his head.  
  
"No, just you two. These are the only memories I have from before Tom took me."  
  
Sirius let out a small sob and spoke for the first time, "Harry, I swear, I am so sorry I gave up hope on you. I'm sorry for letting others give up hope. I should have kept looking for you. A godfather shood never have stopped looking.."  
  
Harry stood up in shock, the blanket falling to the floor. "You're my godfather? My godfather was an Auror? My godfather tried to kill Tom?.... ... You--you were searching for me?"  
  
Sirius had broken into tears again, so Remus spoke, "Yes, Sirius is your godfather, and technically he should have been raising you, not Voldemort. Your father and mother wanted it so. Are you truly happy with Tom, Harry, with being this Dark Heir?"  
  
Harry shook his head as he let his fingers ghost over the Dark Mark clasp and walked away from the pair. He stood sideways at the door, focusing on a spot on the floor.  
  
"I'm sorry that I have obviously caused you two so much grief. However, I was and still am happy with Tom, and I am pefectly fine with being the Dark Heir. Tom took me in as a baby. Sure, he tried to kill me"-he let his hand drift to his scar-" but he didn't keep up the attack. Oh, he could have taken my life so many other ways after the Killing Curse failed; he could have easily strangled me. But he didn't. He took me with him, he defended me from all his Deatheaters. He raised me to be intelligent and cunning, and he let me have Uncle Sev and Draco as friends and confidants. What I'm trying to say," he said, turning towards his Professor and Sirius, "Is that I am perfectly fine with Tom, and I am honoured that he has chosen me to succeed him after he eventually controls the magical world."   
  
Harry turned towards them, one hand on the doorknob.   
  
"I will make sure he spares your lives, if only because of the memories you have given me."  
  
Before Harry could leave, Sirius jumped forward and grabbed his godson's arm and looked up into those emerald green eyes and sobbed, "Harry, please. Don't you even care what he did to your parents? Don't you even care about James and Lily?"  
  
Harry turned towards the door and opened it. "Why should I care so much for people I will never meet or know?"  
  
He thought he heard the soft whining of a dog as he rounded the corner towards Gryffindor Tower, but Harry couldn't feel any emotion while beginning the trek to his temporary dormitory.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Term eventually began again, but it was with a heavier heart that Harry sat with Blaise and Hermione in the Slytherin common room; Draco had already gone to sleep earlier. Hermione was looking around with great interest at the furnishings while ignoring the glares from other Slytherins, Blaise was looking in a particular book which Harry had found, and Harry himself was sitting in an armchair parallel to the fire and playing a melancholy melody on the Dark Woods harp, gazing into nothingness.  
  
"Potter! Will you quit with the harp!" yelled one sixth year, storming up to where Harry sat and yanking the harp from the dark haired boy. Blaise and Hermione didn't even catch the movement, but the next moment, Harry was on his feet, facing the older lad and holding the harp. The sixth year looked stunned, while Harry looked murderous.  
  
"Minuo oculus!" whispered Harry, pointing his wand at the other as a jagged violet light hit its target. The sixth year was crying out in pain as blood poured from his eyes' blood vessels violently, and Harry watched with a most twisted smile on his face.  
  
"Didn't your caretakers ever teach you not to take things that weren't yours, Harling? Have you learned your lesson, or need it continue?"  
  
Unfortunately, the boy passed out from lack of blood before he could reply, which nullified the spell. Harry shook his head, muttering something about fixing that later, sitting back in his chair and beginning to play again. Both Hermione and Blaise watched horrified as the boy Harling regained consciousness after a minute.  
  
"How is it possible?" whispered Hermione to Blaise as the boy struggled to his feet.  
  
"It's Harry's harp. Haven't you ever heard of a Dark Woods harp?" said Blaise, and Hermione went wide-eyed.  
  
"Those are really rare! Not only does it have a power like Imperio when the player wills it so, but it can also reflect the player's mood in relation to weather! How did Harry get one?!"  
  
"It was Tom's present to him, apparently," replied Blaise. "Hermione, you really do sound like an encyclopedia sometimes, you know that, right?"  
  
Hermione never got to respond as Harling and his friends gathered near the stairs to the boys' dormitories, and Harling's friend Perious called across the common room.  
  
"You watch your back, Potter! The Dark Lord won't always be on your side, and you won't always have this high and mighty attitude once he's gone! Watch yourself when that day comes!" and the group stormed up to their rooms. Harry just laughed, stopping his playing, and walking over to his friends.  
  
"Really, those boys should be studying more. I mean, that curse is always so slow, they should have been able to put up a shield easily," sighed Harry. Pulling over the nearest book, he sighed again, "So Nicholas Flamel is the only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. And what did you say earlier, Hermione?"  
  
Hermione leaned in and whispered, "When Hagrid went with me to Diagon Alley, he had to pick up a package for Dumbledore. He said it was secret, very secret, and from the way he spoke, it sounded like he was moving the package to Hogwarts for safekeeping. That should be obvious after you discovered that three-headed dog during break."  
  
"And you think it is the stone?" asked Blaise.  
  
Hermione nodded.  
  
"Yes, I believe it is. The way the thing was wrapped and its size along with the information Harry provided clearly points to it."  
  
"The stone must be hidden in the forbidden corridor. Why else would one of the Deatheaters be trying to get through? But why does Tom want it is what puzzles me," said Harry.  
  
"A stone that turns any metal into gold and makes a drinker of its liquid immortal. Why wouldn't You-Know-Who want it?" asked the bushy haired Gryffindor. Harry just scowled slightly, looking at the harp in his hands, the fire brilliant on the polished wood.  
  
"Tom's already got wealth beyond imagining, and he's already immortal by powers of ancient spells." Harry growled, "I hate that term 'You-Know-Who'. Everyone thinks he's so terrible for wanting power. I'm surprised anyone talks to me considering my relations with him. I'm You-Know-Who-Who-Will-Be-Eventually."  
  
Blaise laughed and asked, "Where did you get that term?"  
  
Harry just shook his head and said simply, "The Weasley twins."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "Well, that explains it. Then again, they're better than Ron. He's constantly complaining about you Harry. 'He's the Dark Heir! Don't go near him, or you'll become Dark too!' Honestly!" She looked at her little watch.  
  
"Well, I need to be going if I'm going to make it to the Tower by curfew. I must admit, this common room is much more to my tastes than the Gryffindor one. Much calmer colours."  
  
Harry smiled weakly, "I feel sorry for you. The entire time I was in there my eyes hurt from the brightness!" All three laughed as Hermione waved goodbye and left. Blaise also left for her dormitory bidding Harry farewell. Soon after, Harry headed towards his bed. Upon entering, Draco, the only one awake in the room, quietly spoke.  
  
"So, how is the mystery coming along?"  
  
Harry got into his night clothes and put his harp inside his trunk, finally locking it with a silent "Obfirmo!" and getting into bed before answering Draco.  
  
"Pretty much solved. We've just got to watch for when Tom or his men come for it and be ready."  
  
Draco rolled over on his side and looked at Harry.  
  
"What about Professor Lupin and Black? What will you do about them? I mean, if Black is your godfather and he steps forward, he can take you away from Tom."  
  
Harry rolled to his back and spoke to the ceiling, "I don't know what to do, and I truly hate it. I don't know what to do to remedy this problem, Draco."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Can I ever end on a happy note, I wonder? Sorry these always keep being uploaded so late. My parents want to spend time with me during the day, so I write by night. Oh, and I'm also sorry if the Latin isn't very good. I just find a list of Latin words on the internet and making new spells, so if I'm butcherin the grammar, I'm sorry again.  
  
Minuo- to draw blood, to bleed Oculus- eye  
  
Obfirmo- to bolt, bar  
  
Review resonses:  
  
Elssha- I really haven't decided on Tom's image. Tom to me has a deep affection for Harry; I mean  
  
don't you want to pass on your throne to someone you care for? I don't know. I'll try to find  
  
time to read your fic. School's been terrible lately, and I have hardly any time btween that  
  
and this story!  
  
Darcey- Yes, I've always liked the idea of this kind of fic, too.  
  
ReflectionsOfReality- Really, Sydney? That could be a bit of a delay since I live in Nevada.  
  
JerseyGirl03- Hehehe. I think there will be some influences of Light in his life from Remus and   
  
Sirius (way, way later) but for now Harry is Dark.   
  
Rogue Enchantress- Sadly, Remus and Sirius won't be getting much of Harry's time until probably  
  
his third year (yes, I plan on doing the entire seven year schooling). Don't  
  
worry, however. I love both Remus and Sirius, so there will be a happy   
  
ending for them, as much as I usually don't like those.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- reaction o_0 . Yes, more or less. hehehe. Harry just kind of blew them off,   
  
didn't he? But at the end of the chapter, he sounds confused. What's goin'  
  
on? Man, I wanna go to you college rather than my high school!  
  
Nicoletta- Reading withdrawals are easily succumbed if you write. That's what I do!  
  
Falafal- I haven't heard that word 'fantabulous' in a long time! Yes, I'm planning Fred and George  
  
havoc in my head. You'd think it'd be easy since I terrorize my friends, but no....!  
  
ER- Here's your next fic fix!  
  
hermionegreen- He really didn't get much of a chance, did he? Ah well, Harry will find out more  
  
eventually. Harry really didn't learn a whole load about the Marauders until third  
  
year. He'll probably learn a little more between now and then, though. Thanks.  
  
Stupid Gryffindor- Really, Gryffindor, you should know by now I play both sides of you and Amelia.  
  
The harp knid of came out of no where. I mean, I really want the Celtic lap harp  
  
I told you about, and it just popped into my mind, so I thought Harry might as  
  
well have it.   
  
Phoenix Lumen- Here you go!  
  
Aravis Traitre- You're welcome!  
  
DarkWitch16- Thanks!   
  
(November 27-28, 2003) 


	9. To the Third Floor We Go

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia and Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 9: To the Third Floor We Go  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The months left in school blew by with few hitches, and to everyone's chagrin (except Harry's and Hermione's) it was time for exams. Study halls were packed as was the library, and common rooms were unpleasantly crowded. Harry complained about this to Draco as they sat in their usual spots near the fire which was letting off cool air instead of heat.  
  
"I swear, Draco, if anyone so much as asks me for help or bumps me I'm cursing them," said Harry, looking over an Herbology diagram.  
  
Draco drew up from his Defence Against the Dark Arts book and arched an eyebrow, "Don't you think you've already cursed enough people? I mean, you've filled up the entire Hospital Wing. You're just lucky they've never had evidence." Draco leaned in closer and asked, "How have you done that?"  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and said, "Quite simple, if you know what to do. They haul you in to check your wand with Priori Incantatum. Before they do that, you put the spell on your own wand and delete the shadows and such with 'Omitto.'"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Okay."  
  
And off they went on their studying once more.  
  
---  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I thought I would just wish you luck on your exams. They still do start today, don't they? Severus says you're doing very well in your classes, which makes me proud I must say.  
  
I know you're a smart child, Harry, and I know you've most likely already figured out what I want from Hogwarts. However, please don't go after me. There is always the risk of you getting injured, and I don't want you taking that chance, alright? I daresay I think of you as my own lost son, Harry.   
  
I don't know what's making me write this letter; something just doesn't feel right. Are you also feeling it in your scar? Keep up your studies, both school and Dark Arts, and I'll see you at King's Cross.  
  
Be careful  
  
Tom  
  
"Well, it's happening soon, now isn't it?" said Draco, looking over Harry's shoulder and reading the letter. Harry folded it up and put it in his bag.  
  
"Yes, I suppose it is." He looked around the Great Hall wearily, eyes pausing at the staff table.  
  
"Hey, where's Professor Lupin?"  
  
Blaise looked up at Harry and asked, "Didn't you hear? Dumbledore's sending them off on some sort of study thing. He won't be here to teach anymore."  
  
Harry jumped up and said, "What?!" and ran towards the doors to the Entrance Hall. Draco called after his friend.  
  
"Hurry up, Harry! We've only got a half hour before our Charms exam!"  
  
-  
  
Remus looked up as his office door burst open and a flushed Harry stood in front of him. In the corner, Snuffles, aka Sirius, shifted in his basket but didn't wake.  
  
"Is it true? You're leaving?"  
  
Remus said slightly startled, "Yes, we are. What did you need, Harry?"  
  
Harry, looking rather embarassed, pulled out two small packages and set them on the Professor's desk as he unwrapped them. Harry gave the first item to Lupin, his teacher's eyes getting slightly wider at the present. A small crystalline figure of a wolf was poised proudly in a small snow globe, amber eyes glinting as snow fell lightly on its back. Remus looked up.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
"With as much reading as I've done on varioius Dark subjects, I'd be an idiot not to recognize the signs. Don't worry; I won't tell."  
  
Harry unwrapped the other present and walked over to the basket where Snuffles slept, eyes downcast and spoke barely above a whisper, although Lupin heard every word.  
  
"I know this has been hardest on you, though I really don't know why I care. However, I do care. I care that you looked for me and that you held onto the hope of finding me so long. It's not much, but think of this as a parting present. I hope you'll be able to accept me for who I am one day."  
  
Lupin walked over to the place where his friend lay sleeping after Harry left and felt himself smile in spite of his silent tears. Sprawled over the hulking body of the great black dog was a large blanket, covered with little pictures of black horses running over its surface.   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Tests were finally done, and Harry was laying out next to the lake with Draco and Blaise, and a small sleeping Amelia lay basking on his stomach, her job of spying finally finished.  
  
"So Lupin's left, hasn't he? Right after tests?" said Blaise, silver and black hair shining in the bright June sun. Harry just looked out across the lake.  
  
"Yeah, he and Snuffles are gone."  
  
"Sad thing. He was actually a good teacher," said Draco, pulling a bit of robe over his face to block out the sun and get in a quick nap.  
  
" Oww!" exclaimed Harry, pressing at his scar, which felt like it was searing.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" his friends asked. Harry sat straight up, looking around.  
  
"It's tonight."  
  
"What's tonight?"  
  
Harry kneaded the scar with the heel of his right hand while saying, "It's tonight. The raid on the forbidden corridor; it's tonight."  
  
"How do you know?" said Blaise, but Draco answered as his friend was currently dealing with an irritated Amelia who had been thrown to the ground when Harry sat up so quickly.  
  
"It's his scar," said Draco. "Somehow he has a kind of link with Tom through it. It was forged when the Killing Curse ricocheted off of Harry's abnormally thick head."  
  
"Hey, I heard that, you prat!" growled Harry. "Stop laughing Blaise! Come on, we've got to prepare for tonight!"  
  
"What do you mean? We're not going down there, are we?" asked Draco, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Of course we are! I'm confronting whoever's down there about why Tom wants the stone!"  
  
"Harry, are you turning toward the Light?" said Blaise, in a mock awed voice. "Are you going to become the Gryffindor Golden Boy and run around spouting off morals and such?"  
  
"Blaise, if you are wanting to help me tonight, you better not push me into cursing you all the way to the Hospital Wing."  
  
"Of course I'm going to help! And so's Draco!"  
  
Draco sat up, straightening his hair which was currently not gelled, and said with a smirk, "Of course! I'm definitely helping tonight!"  
  
Harry smiled.   
  
"Tonight, we three face whatever comes our way!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
They spent the better part of the afternoon practicing spells and getting ready. Blaise pulled her hair back with a silver bandana very Muggle-style along her forehead, and dressed in what apparently was a "commado" army style complete with big commando boots.  
  
Harry, quite amused with the look, pulled out his wand and pointed it at himself while saying, "Vestio!" His clothes almost instantly were transformed into a style like Blaise's, and both turned evil looks on Draco while the blonde backed away.   
  
"No! Please, no!" Unfortunately the boys' dormitory, which was empty except for the three, offered him no help, and his clothes soon resembled the others, this time thanks to Blaise's own "Vestio". He ran his hands along the outfit and glowered at the girl.  
  
"Somehow I doubt the pants are supposed to be this tight!"  
  
Blaise winked and went back to painting her face in camoflauge.  
  
"You may as well show off what you have!"  
  
Harry looked sympathetically at Draco and said blandly, "Don't feel so bad, Draco. Look what she did to Amelia, and Amelia's not even going!"  
  
The poor little snake had to be refrained from attacking Blaise. Its scales now made a camoflauge pattern and a tiny black bandana was on the hissing snake's head. Harry calmed her down and sent her to hide in the dungeons until one of the three came to get her.   
  
"Well, are we ready?" said Draco.  
  
Harry grabbed his harp and strapped it to his back in a sling he had made for it and pulled the Invisibility Cloak over the three.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
-  
  
The three slipped quietly up to the door of the third floor corridor. Harry quickly unlocked the door, and they stepped inside.  
  
Now, anyone else in this situation might have been completely terrified by the fact that there was a monstrous, three- headed dog between them and a trapdoor on the floor. They might have been petrified by the long fangs that were quite apparent as the three heads growled at the invisible trio. Certainly Blaise and Draco were; Blaise had even stopped her "stealth background music" she'd been making all the way up there. Harry, however, pulled the harp from his back and stepped out of the cloak, playing a slow ballad. The two under the cloak watched as the dog, obviously under the command of the harp, opened the trapdoor with its center head and held it open.  
  
"You two go first," said Harry, still playing. "Remember, keep up your guard; all the teachers have likely put up enchantments if we can trust the information Hermione extracted from Hagrid."  
  
Draco tucked the cloak into a special compartment on his outfit's belt, and the two slipped down into the hole. Once Harry heard them calling him, he quickly jumped down the hole himself, harp cradled in his arms.  
  
The first thing he noticed about his landing was that it was very soft and squishy. He looked around at the other two.  
  
"Well, that wasn't so bad," he heard Draco say from somewhere behind him and quite plainly Blaise yelling, "You idiot! We're being slowly covered in Devil's Snare, and you're HAPPY?!"  
  
"Blaise, how do we get rid of it?" said Harry, as he scrambled to the side of the room not covered in the stuff, putting his harp down on the floor and pulling out his wand.  
  
"You have to use fire, but there's no wood!" she yelled back.  
  
"You idiot!" exclaimed Draco. "Is Harry a wizard or not?!"  
  
"Good point, Draco. Aduro!"  
  
The two caught were quickly released as the plant shrunk back from the fire Harry had produced, and the three rushed out of the room, Harry leaving the harp for fear of it getting damaged further ahead.  
  
-   
  
The next room was filled with the noises of fluttering wings, and the three looked up to see dozens and dozens of things flying around the ceiling. Harry fearlessly crossed the room, ready to blast the little buggers if they should attack and tried opening the door. It was locked, and even his more powerful unlocking charms didn't work. But Draco was watching the things with interest.  
  
"Harry, Blaise, they're keys!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Those things up there! They're winged keys! I bet you have to catch one to open the door!"  
  
Harry looked back and forth between the ceiling and the door.  
  
"Yes! We have to find a big silver one! Just like the lock!"  
  
Blaise ran to the two, handing them each a broom.  
  
"I think these will help! Be careful, guys!"  
  
"Don't worry, this will be just like old times, won't it, Harry?" Draco grinned.  
  
"Yeah, catching fairies out in the gardens! Let's go, Draco!" And off they went, looking for the elusive silver key. However, Harry had always been good at spotting things others missed.  
  
"It's over here, Draco! Let's try Fairy Catcher #4!"  
  
"Gotcha!" said Draco and flew upward as Harry chased the key toward his ascending friend.  
  
"I've got it!" crowed Draco, flying back towards the ground as Harry touched down.  
  
"Well," said Harry, "we'll have to tell Tom that we weren't wasting our time, now won't we?"  
  
And with the help of the battered key, they walked in to the next room.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Omitto- to omit  
  
Vestio- to clothe, to dress  
  
Aduro- to set fire  
  
A/N: Oh, aren't I the mean one? Truthfully, it's late, and I'm posting this tomorrow, which will be today by the time you most likely read this. First year is getting near its end, and something big is going to happen! Bum bum bum!!! Sorry if the chapter seems a bit odd, but I like just ate an entire  
  
pumpkin pie by myself along with other high sugar things. Blaise is just too much fun to not have psychotic.  
  
Review responses:  
  
hermionegreen- Yes, I think of the Slytherins as being sore about having to show loyalty to this boy.  
  
I'm glad you enjoy this.  
  
Elssha- Thanks for the advice; yeah, I need to do that stuff. Hehehe, I still can't wait to be a senior,  
  
however.  
  
ReflectionsOfReality- Yes, we are quite far apart! No, I'll never have Harry kill of Tom (At least the  
  
real Tom.)  
  
Lord Serpent- I'm glad you enjoy the story.  
  
Nicoletta- But will he get the chance to? Ah, major hintage! I know the feeling about ideas. It's  
  
always so tempting...  
  
ER- Hehehe.   
  
Rogue Enchantress- Glad you enjoyed the chappie!  
  
SilverKnight7- Oh, I have plans for third year pretty well thought out.  
  
(November 28, 2003) 


	10. Falling Mirrors and Crystal Sleepers

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia and Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 10: Falling Mirrors and Crystal Sleepers  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Torches fllared up around them as the three Slytherins entered the room, which revealed a scene rather like a battlefield.  
  
"It's a chessboard," murmured Blaise, stepping forward and looking across the room. "And it looks like we'll have to play across to get by. Harry, don't you know how to shrink these, or something?"  
  
Harry shook his head.  
  
"Not on the level one would need for this. We're going to have to go about this the legit way, unfortunately. Is anyone here good at chess?"  
  
Blaise's camo-covered face broke into a large grin and jumped up and down with her hand in the air.  
  
"Me! Me! I'm really good at chess! I beat Weasley twice!"  
  
Draco moaned.  
  
"Blaise is the only one that would be excited about this, Harry. What happened to the quiet girl at the beginning of this year?"  
  
"Shut up, Draco, and take the place of the castle! Harry, you be the bishop, and I'll be a knight!"  
  
The game was difficult and intense. It was like wizard chess with the pieces destroying those that were taken. Blaise had to save her comrades several times from being taken. She looked around the current board and at the queen.  
  
"I have to be taken."  
  
"What are you talking about, Blaise?" yelled Draco, looking around a black pawn to see his firend atop the great granite horse.  
  
"I have to be taken. I'm going to move forward and let the queen take me. When she does, Harry, you move forward and checkmate the king. Don't worry about me!"  
  
The other two could only watch as their friend moved to the appropriate space and as the queen knocked her into the wall. It was with shaking legs that Harry moved forward and checkmated the king. Draco turned in Blaise's direction, but Harry grabbed his arm and pulled him in the other direction.  
  
"Come on, Draco! I know I'll need your help! She'll be fine!"  
  
With a concerned look at their fallen friend, the two ran into the next room and stopped dead at the wide rug at the entrance to the room..  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Is this Professor Lupin's trap?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
The room was enormous, with a high ceiling and marble floor tiles. The two began to step forward, but no sooner had Draco layed his foot down on one of the steps that it crumbled under his feet, falling into a dark abyss. The blonde let out a scream and stumbled back onto the rug.  
  
"Alright, Draco. We're gonna run for the door. See? It's right there across from us."  
  
Draco turned wide-eyed to Harry.  
  
"You think I'm gonna run across that?! I nearly fell!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"We'll just have to run really fast, now won't we? Just to be safe, however, let's put shield charms on ourselves. Lupin was bound to put up some curses, and we won't have time to stop and fight them."  
  
Each cast their own "Declino!" shield spell, and they ran. Sure enough, hexes and curses of all kinds flew at them as they ran towards the door, the floor crumbling from beneath their feet. Harry fired an unlocking spell at the door as they approached and it flew open just in time for them to scramble through.  
  
"That was insane! Are they trying to kill us?!" shrieked Draco in a much higher voice than was natural.  
  
"Generally when you're guarding something, that's what you do to intruders, Draco. What the?!"  
  
For as they stepped through the threshold of the door, flames burst up in front of both the room's doors.  
  
"Great," mumbled Harry, as he and Draco stepped forward and saw the vials of potions and the note. "Uncle Sev just had to do something like this, now didn't he? Well, what does the note say?"  
  
Draco read out:  
  
Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,  
  
Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,  
  
One among us seven will let you move ahead,  
  
Another will transport the drinker back instead,  
  
Two among our number hold only nettle wine,  
  
Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.  
  
Choose, unless you wish to stay forever more,  
  
To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:  
  
First, however slyly the poison tries to hide  
  
You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;  
  
Second, different are those that stand on either end,  
  
But if you would move onwards, neither is yor friend;  
  
Third, you see clearly, all are different size,  
  
Neither dwarf or giant hold death in their insides;  
  
Fourth, the second left and the second on the right  
  
Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight.  
  
"Logic, it has to be logic, doesn't it?" said Harry, but Draco was smiling in the way when he knew an answer to something in class.  
  
"Lucky I'm so good at logic, and that Blaise isn't the one with you right now," he said and began going up and down the lines. After about ten minutes, he let out a very unMalfoyish whoop.  
  
"Alright, I've got it! The rounded bottle down here on the right will set us back, and the smallest one will send you through to the next room!"  
  
Harry eyed the bottles.  
  
"Draco-"  
  
"I know, Harry," sighed Draco, picking up the rounded bottle. "You have to go on ahead. Besides," he smiled, "You know more curses than even the seventh years. You're the right one to go."  
  
Harry nodded and added, "Go and revive Blaise. Use the broomsticks from the key room to get through the trapdoor and past Fluffy, and remember to pick up my harp! Go find Snape and lead him down here. If Tom or someone's down here already, we don't want a Light supporter on our hands."  
  
"Be careful, Harry." With that, Draco drank the bottle down and headed back to the collapsing floor room, casting a shield charm as he went. Harry picked up the tiny bottle.  
  
"Well, let's get this over with," said Harry, and he drank down the little bottle in one gulp. Feeling as though ice water had just been injected into his veins, he quickly stepped through the flames to the next room.  
  
As his eyes adjusted to the amount of light, a large chamber began to come into focus, and there at the end of the stretch were two figures dueling, curses flying every which way dangerously close to the Mirror of Erised, a loud din of chunks of wall and ceiling hitting the floor as spells collided into solid masses. Harry cautiously proceeded forward until he could see the two duelers, and he sweeled in fear.  
  
"Tom!"  
  
Sure enough, there was Tom, currently dueling the headmaster. Tom didn't even look around as the battle quickly forced Harry to the other side, standing with his back right next to the mirror. The headmaster spoke in a loud, dangerous voice filled with loathing.  
  
"Tom, you never should have let Harry come to school if you wanted to keep your existence a secret!"  
  
Tom growled and yelled back, firing a curse, "I would never have let him attend anywhere else, even if you are the headmaster, you manipulative old fool!" He looked ever so quickly at Harry.  
  
"Harry, run now! I'll hold him off! Run, now!"  
  
He never saw the green light or hear the headmaster say those awful words; all Harry saw was Tom's surprised face and his body falling to the floor, collapsing on the hard stone. Unfortunately, that was the last thing Harry saw. The Mirror of Erised, off balanced by the blasts of spells, finally tilted and came crashing down on the Dark Heir.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Harry stood standing in darkness, looking around and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I guess I'm dead. At least now I can see Tom."  
  
Almost at once Harry heard a slight laugh.  
  
"You won't see me on the other side, Harry."  
  
Harry turned around, and there stood Tom, and Harry rushed forward and threw his arms around Tom, shaking his head and looking up into the flaming red eyes.  
  
"But Tom! He hit you with the Killing Curse! I saw you fall!"  
  
"Harry, I'm immortal," chuckled Tom, patting the eleven year old on the head much like an older brother, "Don't worry. My spirit was ripped from my body, but it still exists; you might well have died from our connection through the scar if I had truly died. I will come back, Harry, you know, and when that day comes, we will rule, Serpent Brothers locked forever in our dark world."  
  
The world was becoming lighter around the two, however, and some force was pulling Harry back towards the real world. Harry just managed to get off a question.  
  
"Why did you go after the stone, Tom?" Harry asked, and Tom replied, though it was hard to hear through the swirling whirlwind.  
  
"For you, Harry. For you. I'll tell you one day. It's time for you to return to your friends. Remember, don't kill Dumbledore; play along with him until I come back. You can pull it off."  
  
And the dream Tom disappeared, and Harry woke up.  
  
-  
  
"Harry! Harry, are you all right?"  
  
"Of course he's not, Malfoy!"  
  
"Shut up, Granger!"  
  
"Amelia, he's up, he's up!"  
  
"~You shake me one more time, psychotic girl, and I swear...~"  
  
"Ouch! Amelia bit me!"  
  
"You deserved it Blaise. Poor snake being shaken."  
  
"Be quiet, Draco!"  
  
Harry finally had enough.  
  
"ALL OF YOU! BE QUIET!"  
  
That shut them up.. for all of three seconds. Then Blaise jumped on him. Harry noticed she still had on her commando outfit, though fortunately someone had managed to clean the stuff off her face.  
  
"Harry! We were so worried about you!" she squeeked, squeezing him hard, and Harry desperately tried to push her off.  
  
"Ouchie, ouchie, ouchies!" yelled Harry, and Hermione pulled Blaise off while Draco shook his head.  
  
"Blaise," Draco began, "Here's a question for you: If a huge mirror fell on top of you, shattered on you, and cut you up, would you appreciate someone jumping on you?"  
  
While Blaise thought about it, Harry said, "What? What happened?"  
  
"Well, we had just gotten through the trapdoor when we found Professor Snape coming towards us. We didn't even have to tell him. He just took Blaise's broomstick and went down the trapdoor. Next thing we knew, he was hovering you on a stretcher towards the Hospital Wing. You were pretty cut up; apparently that mirror fell right on top of you. And Dumbledore was levitating... he was levitating Tom's body after Snape."  
  
Harry sat up quickly, never minding the fact he accidentally tore some wounds back open along his back and was beginning to bleed.  
  
"Where is Tom's body?"  
  
"Harry," began Hermione in a voice clearly meant to change the course off the conversation, but he let out a very real growl and asked again. She pointed at a bed with curtains drawn around it, nervously looking around for a sign of the matron. Harry got out of bed shakily and crossed the distance deftly, a little trail of blood following him, and pulled back the curtains.  
  
"Oh, Tom..." There lay Tom, his red eyes shut, and black hair still slightly curling at the ends. He looked simply as though in sleep. Harry felt moisture on his face and realized that for the first time in many years, he was crying, and he couldn't stand the weakness of it.  
  
"Draco, give me my wand."  
  
"Harry, he's gone, you can't do-"  
  
"My wand, please, Draco!"  
  
Draco handed Harry his wand. The wand which was the brother of the yew wand lying on the bedside. Harry pocketed Tom's wand and pointed his own wand at Tom's serene body, whispering silently through the tears, "Crystallinus Converto." A huge shimmering glow descended on the bed where Tom Riddle's body slept in death....  
  
And now where Tom's full-grown body had lain was now a small crystal figure of Tom, seemingly in an everlasting sleep. Harry pocketed it and put a non-shattering charm on it and Tom's wand, crawling back into bed.  
  
"I'm going to kill Dumbledore for this, even if I have to wait for years," Harry said quite plainly, eyes dancing with lightning as he looked out at nothing. Draco put his hand on his friend's shoulder.  
  
"Before you kill him, you might want to know what he's planning to do with you so you can slow out his death a bit more."  
  
"What's he doing? Surely nothing worse than killing Tom?"  
  
"It seems your mother has a sister, and you'll be going to live with her and her family this summer. You know what's worse? They're a bunch of magic-hating Muggles! I eavesdropped on Snape when he was talking to McGonagall about them. They hate anything unusual in any way, shape, or form. Snape said they nearly beat him out of their house after he told them about your arrival this summer. Bad luck."  
  
Harry banged his bandaged his against the wall and one could see a patch of new red appearing in the white. Hermione scoffed while Blaise went to go get Madam Pomfrey to fix up the self-destructive Harry.  
  
"Really, what's so bad about Muggles?" asked Hermione. Harry just groaned.  
  
"Hermione! No magic! I can't get away with magic! I didn't grow up in a Muggle fashion! I need to figure out a way! Books! I need books! To the library!"  
  
And before anyone could stop him, Harry jumped out of the bed and ran out of the Hospital Wing,   
  
just as Madam Pomfrey walked in to check on him, and she went chasing out the door after her patient. Several loud noises and bangs were heard from the hallway, and a minute later Madam Pomfrey came in levitating an unconscious Harry. One could make out a very suspicious lump on his head, as though he were hit with something to knock him out, but no one dared bring it up to the tiny nurse. Snape came in a moment later, and from the smirk on his face, he had to have seen all the action.  
  
"Why was Harry running out of the Hospital Wing?" he asked Draco, turning to the blonde boy as Madam Pomfrey finally fixed up all the reopened wounds, grumbling about Harry and "diversionary tactics."  
  
"He was attempting to make it to the library to look up ways of using magic at his residence this summer. You didn't have any luck trying to keep Harry for the summer, either?"  
  
Snape shook his head.  
  
"Dumbledore won't let him stay with anyone but the Dursley's. Some sort of ancient protective magic. Apparently, he thinks all the Deatheaters are going to kill off Harry to have one of them become the next Dark Lord. It's completely ridiculous."  
  
"Aren't you dropping him off at the house?" smirked Draco, knowing full well the reaction he would get from the teacher.  
  
"Oh, yes," sneered Severus, "and won't that be pleasant. We've already contacted them, and they weren't at all happy with the situation to put it lightly. 'Oh yes, we're just going to let you harbor the next Dark Lord while all his followers are supposedly going to come after him to knock him off! Not bloody likely! Perfectly respectable people don't watch over freaks like you!' Imbecilic neckless Muggle. Harry's not going to have a fun summer."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
Declino- avoid, deflect  
  
A/N: Don't worry about Tom *sniff sniff*. He'll be fine. Dark Harry at the Dursley's for the summer? Oh no! And what about the Deatheaters? Are they going to attempt to kill off Harry? Stupid old Dumbledore! I never liked the guy much.... And don't worry; we'll find out about the stone because Harry's going to have a ... pleasant... conversation with Dumbledore.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Nicoletta- I know! It's so hard to balance reading and writing. That's why it's taking me so long to  
  
finish Anne Rice's vampire chronicles!  
  
Mark Evans- Don't worry; I won't leave this story at first year.  
  
hermionegreen- Hehehe. I wonder why you wanted Hermione to go, hermionegreen. Well, now you   
  
know the encounter. So sad.  
  
asdfds-are you silverknight, too? Do you have multiple pesonalities? We have those, too, and  
  
luckily we haven't been stuck down for a shrink visit yet! Though, is it bad that my present   
  
for Christmas from Shorty is a free session with her psychiatrist father? All my friends   
  
thought was very funny, but we're starting to worry they might be serious. Anyway, hehe,   
  
we're glad you enjoyed the update. We understand why you're slowly backing away.  
  
Aravis Traitre- I like twists in fanfictions. I like your riddle!  
  
ER- Hehehe. The commando just came as I typed; I wsn't even aware of it until I went back and   
  
read it. It was the pumpkin pie's fault!  
  
linky2- glad you likey  
  
Fiery Phoenix- Another commando lover! I'm seriously going to have to draw a picture of them in   
  
those outfits. Glad you like my story so much!  
  
Falafal- I think everyone enjoyed the commando outfits! I'm so appreciative of you response on  
  
Harry's gifts to Remus and Sirius! Thank you!  
  
Shorty- Ah, my short Ravenclaw friend, how are you this fine afternoon? Does it strike you that  
  
here in Las Vegas we think forty degrees is freezing when we could be living somewhere  
  
where it actually snows and gets below zero? Then again, we put up with humid, 121  
  
degree summer days, so I guess it trades off. Thanks for your quotes; yeah, my parents'  
  
accident was pretty bad, but caring for them over the summer wasn't THAT bad, I guess.  
  
Hehe, yes you do see the "psychotic Harry smile" quite often, now don't you? Ah well,  
  
you know the risks of sitting next to little, eccentric me. :)  
  
Stupid Gryffindor- You can have Sirius for now, but don't forget to return him in good condition for  
  
third year. Yes, folks, we are going to see Remus and Sirius third year! Hehehe  
  
You idiot. You know I'm more eccentric in the morning, and the art teacher just  
  
had to ask what sold in pairs always. With that illegal baby adoption market  
  
on the news, I had to say twins. Yes, I'm a bad person. You seemed to think  
  
it was pretty damn hilarious, however. You're now Stupider Gryffindor!  
  
*cackles maniacally*  
  
(November 29, 2003) 


	11. MOF's and Desino Deprehensio

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia and Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 11: MOF's and Desino Deprehensio  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Harry grumbled under his breath as Snape walked the young heir up to the headmaster's office later the next day. This was NOT his idea of a fun time after exams; he should be with his friends outside, maybe lazing under the shade of a tree or wandering around. He did NOT want to visit the senile old man, he did NOT want to lay eyes on this elder, he did NOT want to be tempted so eagerly with his murder.  
  
'Ah, yes, the murder,' thought Harry, as Snape took him behind the statue of a gargoyle and they moved up some revolving stairs. 'I must plan out the murder, let's see, slowly, yes, slow is what is needed in this case...'  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked up, startled. It was Severus that had spoken and was looking at him right in the eyes. A small but distinguishable smirk ran across the man's face, both pausing just at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Harry, I know what you're thinking, and at this moment, I would advise you against any attempts."  
  
"Uncle Sev, you won't desert me now that Tom's gone will you? I mean, surely by now, every Deatheater outside of school knows."  
  
Severus rested his hands on Harry's shoulders, and he said, "No, Harry. I won't desert you. But others might be a bit different in their views. Malfoy and a few others like Nott are still loyal to you, but the rest of them have turned their loyalties aside. That's why Dumbledore is sending you to the Dursley's this summer. As much as it disgusts me, Dark magic wards will be placed on the house to ensure you a little safety along with a few other measures I can't reveal."  
  
Harry sighed and moaned, "Can I not see the headmaster now? I mean, you just told me escape from the Muggles will be impossible this summer, so do I really have to go in there?"  
  
Severus nodded and Harry hung his head as he was led into the office. Looking up, he was only slightly impressed with the furnishings; he expected this kind of setting for a head of the school, but his true interest lay in a beautiful thing preening itself on a golden stand.  
  
"A phoenix... wow..." he murmured.  
  
"His name is Fawkes, if you'd like to know, Harry," came Dumbledore's voice as he entered from a side door and sat down behind his desk. He steepled his fingers and rested his bearded chin on his thumbs.   
  
Harry gave out a loud sigh and sat down in front of the wide desk, Severus taking the seat next to him. He refused to meet the old wizard's bright, blue eyes. A sly smile creeped up on Harry's face; he might as well start out this little meeting on an interesting note.  
  
"So, the high and mighty Light wizard had to resort to Avada Kedavra when his opponent was distracted. I must say, I am not impressed."  
  
The MOF (Manipulative Old Fool; Harry had taken to calling him this shortened name) raised a heavy eyebrow ever so slightly, though Harry could swear he heard an angry little noise emerge from the old man's throat.  
  
"Well, Harry, I was using any means necessary to rid the world of a threat to it. Is there anything wrong with that?"  
  
Harry snorted, and Snape watched on, completely out of the conversation.  
  
"Well _headmaster_, it is in bad taste to do it in such a way. Besides," and at this Harry's smile widened and he looked up, "Isn't it an Unforgivable, according to your laws? What stops me reporting it to the Ministry right now?"  
  
"Well, as much as I know you would love to see me in an Azkaban cell going madder than I already am, I know you won't do it."  
  
Harry outright laughed and retorted, "My friend Blaise is mad, Dumbledore; you're just senile. There's a difference. Now, Severus was saying-"  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry."  
  
It was Harry's turn to quirck an eyebrow and say in that commanding persona suddenly, "Pardon me, sir, but perhaps you forget me. I may be one of your former supporters' son, but what I am now couldn't be any more different. My dear Tom already had the older Deatheaters swear allegiance to me, allowing me to refer as I want to them. I call him Professor in front of the other students as a courtesy so as to retain the students' respect and prevent suspicion for him. However, in private I can call him anything I choose; he is, after all, my Severus, my Uncle Sev, and my most loyal follower. Back onto the subject, why wouldn't I turn you in to Azkaban?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled ever so slightly.  
  
"Because listening from my other room through its thin walls, I could hear Severus warn you not to attempt anything. I know you want to kill me, but that's impossible. Maybe when you're older, child."  
  
Harry, in a darkening expression barely visible, could feel the blood running rampant in his veins and feel his magic flowing off of him freely, as though in ripples. The swanlike phoenix woke up, startled by the Dark magic flooding the room, and began to sing, trying to dispel the unwelcome magic. Harry smiled while only giving off a little shudder.  
  
"Your songbird, sir," began Harry, "can sing for me anytime he wants to try to ward off the Dark. His music produces the most exhilirating little shivers which I really enjoy, honestly. Do you need to tell me anything you know Severus hasn't already told me, sir?"  
  
"Have a pleasant summer."  
  
"Oh, touché, headmaster. Right to the heart. See you next year. I'll make sure to write you a message," said Harry, amused though slightly ticked, and Severus escorted him from the office.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"So, Harry, are you going to send me any letters this summer?"  
  
"Of course, Draco. But you'll have to send one to me first, seeing as I have no messenger."  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"Yes, Blaise, I'll write to you, too. You need to send me a messenger, too."  
  
"~And what about me, Harry? Am I accompanying you to the Muggle house?~"  
  
"~Yes you are, which reminds me; I'm going to have to put a charm on you to hide you from them, most likely.~"  
  
"~That's fine, Harry.~"  
  
The conversation had been going on for a while. The Entrance Hall was packed with people and luggage, all waiting to leave for the train to take them home. Well, except for Harry; he'd be personally escorted home by Severus when everyone left. It was so noisy, Harry could get away with Parseltongue without anyone noticing, not that he cared. He was going to miss his friends this summer, though, and was sad to see them go. He fingered the harp and played a few strings. Outside, a light drizzle of rain started. Remembering and smiling rather wickedly, he pulled out his wand and informed the other two to do so as well.  
  
"I finally figured it out," said Harry, pulling the other two closer and making a tight circle with all three sitting on their luggage. The inside of the circle was blocked from any outside eyes.  
  
Blaise asked, "What? What did you figure out?"  
  
"Remember in the Hospital Wing when I said I'd find a way to get past not using magic? Well, I looked it up. In any residence where an underaged witch or wizard is present, the Ministry puts up a charm to report any underage magic. It must have taken me at least two days in the library to find a book of the spells they use in such things."  
  
"Let me guess," smirked Draco, twirling his wand so a fine trickle of sparks came out, "You did figure out how to get past this charm or at least counter it."  
  
"Right in one, Draco. It really is a simple spell; it's just not a very commonly known one. Here, give me your wands you two."  
  
The silver and black haired girl and the blonde boy gave up their wands, and Harry took them eagerly.  
  
"Now, the way the underage charm works is that it hones in on your wand and you when you arrive at where you're staying and follows you around until you go back to your school. However, if you use this spell on yourself and your wand before you leave school, it will block out the charm until you get back to school. I'm surprised Fred and George haven't discovered it yet," he added thoughtfully, and pointed his wand at Draco's wand first.  
  
"Desino deprehensio!"  
  
After the small shimmer, he repeated it on Blaise's wand and then on the two people themselves.  
  
"Aren't you placing it on yourself, Harry?"  
  
Harry shook his head, grinning," I already did it the moment I woke up this morning. Now you're free to use any magic you want over the summer. As long as I don't use any Dark magic at the Dursley's, I can still use any number of jinxes and such. At least I'll have protection."  
  
Hagrid now appeared in the entryway and informed everyone that they can now go down to the train. A great bustle arose at this news as people began crowding towards the door, eager to get home to their families. Harry felt what seemed a bit of jealousy of these others; they have the company of ones they care for for the summer. He clenched his fingers around the little crystal figure Tom in his pocket painfully.  
  
Blaise quickly hurried out after Draco but not before calling out, "See you over the summer, Harry!" and Draco shouted back, "We'll get together for school supplies later, alright?"  
  
"See you guys! Have fun!"  
  
And he was alone in the empty Entrance Hall, left sitting on his trunk. He sighed and hiised after a few minutes.  
  
"~Hey Amelia.~"  
  
Amelia, poked her head out of a sleeve and slithered out onto Harry's crossed legs, slightly stretching up to look at him better.  
  
"~Yes?~"  
  
"~We will be leaving soon, so if you want to hunt, you better do so now.~"  
  
"~Don't worry. I already had a Sickel from your bag earlier, I'm fine.~"  
  
Harry nearly fell off his trunk, and never noticed the other figure approaching him rapidly.  
  
"~A Sickle? But Amelia, you shouldn't eat those! You won't be able to digest it!~"  
  
"~Actually, my kind prefer food of silver rather than flesh. It gives our scales such a lovely sheen, and we can better use our magic.~"  
  
Harry looked down smiling and said, "~Well, you should have told me when I got you! You can have all you want.~"  
  
"Harry?"  
  
Harry looked around and found his favourite Professor looking down on him and his companion.  
  
"Hey, I know that snake. He was my pet for most of second term, and then one day just disappeared."  
  
"_HER_ name is Amelia, and she's my familiar, actually. I had her spy on you to get information on that stone, and she did prove quite helpful."  
  
"How could you get her to do that?" queried Severus.  
  
"I'm a Parselmouth, didn't Tom ever tell you?"  
  
"No... It seems you were truly meant to be his son, Harry. Tell the little spy to get back wherever you hide her fo school, because we're about to go."  
  
"~Come on, Amelia. You heard Uncle Sev.~"  
  
"~See you at your relatives' home, Harry.~" And she slid in around his torso, as she had now reached alomst three feet in length over the year. Severus looked on amusedly. Harry got off his trunk, Severus put a Levitation charm on it, and Harry followed Severus outside, looking at their transportation and filling with awe.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Again, I'm mean. Sorry this will get up so late. It was my dad's birthday and my friend's mother's birthday today. I helped my friend bake a cake (the most luscious, mouthwatering chocolate cake you've ever tasted) and then had to contend with homework. But I got it up, and that's all that matters. Stupid MOF, die, die, die!!!....  
  
Oh, and in case you were wondering about my multiple personalities (I use I as I myself am the only one speaking coherently and not floating in a pond [see Stupid Gryffinndor's reply if you're wondering"WTF?!"]). I will be putting up description of them in my profile of the ones I've found so far.   
  
Review responses:  
  
SilverKnight7- You know what's scarier than our multiple personalities? We have friends who   
  
actually enjoy them. Heck, we've got a friend who realized she had them just from   
  
hanging around with us! Yes, run far, far away, as fast as you can, we'll never catch   
  
you, you're the gingerbread man!!! Bwahahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Stupid Gryffindor- Think you can fool me, and I helped you bake that cake today, too! hehehe...  
  
Gisei did get free of Momo, and now Momo is floating on the pond unconscious.  
  
I'm starting to worry; Gisei is muttering to herself/himself again and fingering  
  
the dagger I got her/him for her/his birthday. I'm currently hiding behind a   
  
column and fearing for my life.  
  
ER- Yes, Harry will live with the idiot Muggles, but being able to use some magic will help keep  
  
them in line, won't it?  
  
hermionegreen- Yeah, it's all going to be one story. I confuse too easily to make them all   
  
seperate. My Honors classes kill my brain, and it's in overdrive just to write this.  
  
Cataclysmic- Hello! We haven't seen you before! Everyone say hi! *muttering reviewer hellos*  
  
Thanks for the nice comments! Hope to see you soon!  
  
Nicoletta- Not to get off topic (because I _never_ do that) I feel sorry that you haven't the time  
  
to finish the vampire chronicles. Probably the most thought provoking books I've ever  
  
read. Ask Stupid Gryffindor; I bring at least one to read at school during random free  
  
times! Things are a bit wierd, but then, everything in this story is a bit off, and I'm a bit  
  
off, so I don't know; I think it works.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Doomed Dursley's. hehe. Tongue twister! You and your muses can keep Tom  
  
for now, but I need him back for book four, okay? After all, we all want to  
  
see Tom resurrected, don't we? Yes, we do.  
  
Reflections of Reality- Before I forget, I finished reading your profile; what's your definition of a  
  
"Superpower" Harry? I don't believe I've read a fic with that. Aahhh, MOF  
  
choking to death on a lemondrop, yes, that is the greatest irony. I've   
  
always wanted to try one, though. *grabs the lemondrop from dead MOF's  
  
throat and sucks thoughtfully on it* MMmmmmmm... lemony goodness!  
  
linky2- Yes, Harry as the next Dark Lord is fun. Next year, will he be the Heir of Slytherin, too?  
  
Shorty- By the way, Laurie is "Her Rainbowness" not me. I'm the eccentric one that sits next to  
  
you in Zoology who keeps being interrupted from her latest vampire chronicles book by  
  
a certain someone. Wow, that was a long sentence. Second year was always my  
  
favorite book even if I love book three dearly.  
  
bitchkitten- *shoves next to Cataclysmic* Come on everyone! Say hello to the new peoples!  
  
*tired grumblings from other reviewers* You think my story's that good? Thanks!  
  
Falafal- Feel sorry for Tom and Harry, for they are midgets... at least, Harry is.. Feel sorry for  
  
Harry being a midget and for Tom because he's bodiless.  
  
Mark Evans- MOF always keeps up such interesting conversations. Ah well, would you like a  
  
lemondrop? I'm sure he still has some on him somewhere. *looks in dead wizard's  
  
robes for more lemondrops and finds a whole bag. rapidly tosses handfuls into the  
  
reviewers* Here everyone! Have a lemondrop! Bwahahaha!   
  
JerseyGirl03- Sadly, Harry couldn't do that,even if he dearly wanted to do it to the MOF. He needs  
  
to graduate, after all. Besides, MOF already died from the lemondrop. It was a   
  
good lemondrop, too.. Aah well, mine now!  
  
chozen1- *rams into bitchkitten and Cataclysmic. tries to get response from reviewers but they're  
  
too busy eateing their lemondrops* Welcome! Yes, MOF will die, but Harry will have  
  
to put up with him for now.  
  
(December 3, 2003) 


	12. There's Your Rules and Then There's My R...

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia and Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 12: There's Your Rules and Then There's MY Rules  
  
WARNING!!!! If you haven't read OotP yet, there is a creature spoiler in here. It's not a major plotpoint in the book in my opinion, but if you haven't read yet, be warned. Here's a description for you from various parts of book 5:  
  
THESTRAL- fleshless horselike creatures. Their black coats cling directly to their skeletons, which  
  
is completely visible. The have dragonish heads with pupil-less white eyes that don't  
  
blink. They also have large, black, leathery wings, like those of a bat's. They are only  
  
visible to those that have seen someone die in person. (Wish I had one... sniff sniff)  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"Uncle Sev," said Harry, "Are those what I think they are?"  
  
Severus walked up to the nearest one and patted it on its dragonish face.  
  
"Yes. It's a thestral. Luckily, Hagrid has a domestic stock of them here. They pull the carriages for the second years and up. Come on, we haven't got all day."  
  
Now that Harry looked behind the two thestrals, he noticed that the one Severus had patted was strapped to a small chariotlike device, into which Severus was now loading Harry's trunk. The other one stood quite by itself. Harry patted the lone one's face and spoke to it.  
  
"You know, I always knew I'd eventually see you, but I never thought it would be under this kind of situation."  
  
Severus now came over to Harry and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and said, looking at the creature, "It really is both a gift and a curse to be able to see these creatures, isn't it? Well, we might as well get going."  
  
"How will we, Uncle Sev?"  
  
"That one with your trunk will follow this one which we're both going to mount. Here, let me give you a hand, shorty."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Severus did the rare act of laughing at Harry's indignity at the situation, and lifted the midget onto the thestral. The older man then got up in front and hooked his legs around the wing joints. Harry scooted up to be able to wrap his arms around Severus' waist.  
  
Speaking to the creatures directly, Severus said, "Both of you take us to Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, if you will." And in a sidenote he said, "Hold on, Harry."  
  
The creatures bent down slightly and in a great rush, they took to the skies in a mighty accent, wings beating hard until they reached a point where no Muggle looking up could distinguish them. The air up there was cold, even in summer, and Harry buried his face in the robes in front of him, lifting his head every once in a while to look down on the magnificent view. Really, he should ask Tom for a thestral if they ever reunited; it was not a bad way to travel, really, after you got used to the cold air on your face. They were covering ground quickly, much more quickly than the Hogwarts Express. He'd probably get to the Dursley's in time for lunch. He groaned, remembering why he was flying through the air. He'd have to make the best of it, and at least he had magic.  
  
They had been traveling perhaps two hours, and Severus, who hadn't spoken the entire time, now turned his head and yelled over the wind to Harry, "Hold on, these things descend quickly. When we land, get off as soon as possible. We don't want to appear to be floating in thin air."  
  
"Can't Muggles see thestrals?"  
  
"Yes, the same rules apply, though; they must have seen a death."  
  
Barely ten seconds after they stopped this little conversation, Harry felt as though his stomach was suddenly in his chest. The thestrals were diving at a terrifying rate, almost like they were really falling more than anything. He felt himself let out a small gasp and clutched his arms tighter around his professor. The clatter of hoofs hitting the ground joined the sounds of the wheels from the cargo chariot. Harry, still a bit dazed from the descent, was pulled down by Severus, and they both looked up around at the neighbourhood and at Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
Grabbing Harry's trunk from the chariot, he ordered the thestrals to remain where they were, and Harry watched in astonishment as Severus opened his trunk right on the Dursley's front lawn.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He watched the man pull up and head towards him, a brush in hand. He was sneering slightly.  
  
"Believe me, Harry. These Dursley's are neat freaks, and your hair will aggravate them in its normal state, let alone right now." And before Harry could object, the brush was quickly being run through his hair, swiftly ridding the head of hair of any knots or snags. Within a few minutes, his hair was back to its slightly disheveled self. He straightened his own robes, as he had no Muggle clothes, and dragged his trunk to the front door following the professor. Harry watched as the man gritted his teeth, and he pushed a little button next to the door.  
  
'It must be one of those :door bells: Hermione told me about,' thought Harry, as they waited for the door to open. He thanked Hermione silently for giving him a quick crash course in the ways and objects in a Muggle house in the Hospital Wing while recovering.  
  
Harry was abruptly stirred out of his thoughts as the door swung open, revealing a large man. Harry noted the purple face and asssumed something was wrong; surely Muggles weren't supposed to be this colour.  
  
"Well, come in then, you two," growled then man, looking around outside, apparently not seeing the thestrals. "Don't want the neighbours noticing. Hurry up, now!"  
  
Severus helped Harry with his trunk, bringing it just inside the door to be dealt with later. The purple man was talking again.  
  
"Into the living room with you two."  
  
Harry looked imploringly at Severus, eyes pleading not to be left here. Severus just shook his head and led him into what apparently was the living room in this house. It certainly was like the massive ones at the chateau, but it looked moderately comfortable, and Harry sat down on the couch with his professor.   
  
"Stay here."  
  
Harry glared at the man as he left the room and mumbled, "Treating us like common animals." Snape just stared stonily around the room, obviously remembering when he had come here to deliver the message about Harry's arrival. A few minutes later, the Muggle returned with two more, and the three stood in front of the couch several feet away.  
  
"I," spoke the Muggle, "am Vernon Dursley, your apparent _uncle_, boy." He put special emphasis on uncle as though disgusted with the term. He then pointed at a bony, horse-faced woman who was staring at Harry in what almost looked like fear.  
  
"This is your Aunt Petunia. She was your mother's sister."  
  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and now turned his attentions on the largest boy he had ever seen. He masked his astonishment at this specimen of Muggle; surely, it was against physical laws to be able to walk without aid when you were that wide! He surely had to turn sideways to get through that front door.  
  
"This is our son, Dudley Dursley. Now, boy, we are going to get some rules straight. We don't want you showing anything of your abnormality around here. You will eat only what we give you. You will not show any disrespect to me or my family. You will not open that wretched trunk of yours. You will be grateful for us taking you in. Is that clear?"  
  
Harry nodded, though it was with a strong urging from Severus, and asked, "Where will I be staying, then? That cupboard under the stairs I saw?"  
  
Vernon shot daggers and spat, "If we had any choice in the matter, you would! However, you will be staying in Dudley's second bedroom."  
  
"Now Dursley, let me tell you a few things so you don't make a possibly fatal mistake," spoke Severus in a sily, dangerous tone, standing from the couch and motioning at Harry. "Now, I told you on my last... pleasant... trip here about the Dark Lord killing the Potters. Well, this boy has been raised by the Dark Lord and well versed in Dark magic of all kinds. He regrets having to stay here more than you regret having to take him in. I warn you three, even the most patient wizard can lose control of their magic when angry. I urge you not to drive him to that point unless you want to be turned inside out."  
  
The Muggles laughed, and the boy known as Dudley asked in a sarcastic voice, "Oh, so who did the freak turn inside out?"  
  
Harry's face broke into a rather unnnerving smile and said, "It was a fifth year named Kursbrough, and it took them a week to figure out how to set him right again, if you must know."  
  
That shut them up.  
  
Severus used the horrified silence to speak again.  
  
"Fortunately for you, underaged wizards and witches can't use magic over the summer, so you run a considerably lower risk of getting killed, but it's at your own risk to anger him."  
  
"Now hold on a minute," said Petunia. "We can't let him outside the house in those- those robes! He needs proper clothes!"  
  
Snape sneered and added, "A package will be arriving by owl with Muggle clothes for him. No need to worry your head over it. Now, I must be going."  
  
He turned to a brooding Harry, who looked up at Severus like he had betrayed him. He whispered, "Harry, it's for your own good. The Deatheaters will be hard pressed to find this place; they would never expect you to stay with Muggles. I dare say you'll have an interesting summer. Take care, and stay out of trouble." He gave Harry a quick hug and left. The clatter of hooves could be shortly heard afterwards.  
  
Once he was sure that Severus was gone, he nonchalantly stood up and found the kitchen. He called, "Hey Vernon, where is something I can eat? I'm starving!"  
  
Three people quickly arrived in the kitchen at these words, and both adults looked furiously at Harry who was munching on a bag of crisps he had found, seemingly delighted in this Muggle snack food.  
  
"BOY! Put those down!"   
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"I've already told you, you freak, you will eat only what we give you!" bellowed the now red-faced man.  
  
"Oh, but now the tables are turned."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Petunia.  
  
"I actually can use magic, and I would advise you not to tempt me into hexing you," said the boy, smiling while popping another crisp into his mouth.  
  
"I thought that other freak said you couldn't!" said Dudley. Harry was surprised this boy had even been listening at all to Uncle Sev.  
  
"Fortunately for me, I've discovered a way around it."  
  
"Prove it then, boy!"  
  
Harry pulled his wand out from under his sleeve and said, "Don't say I didn't give you proper warning." He pointed at Dudley. "Caecus!"  
  
It took only moments for the azure colour to hit Dudley's eyes and almost instantly the boy was screaming.  
  
"Help me! Help me! I can't see! Mum!!"  
  
"What have you done?!" shrieked Petunia, wrapping arms around her enormous son, looking at Harry in terror. Harry shrugged his shoulders, as though it were nothing, and spoke the counter spell.  
  
"It was a simple Blinding Charm. Quite useful in duels, I'm sure. Do you still doubt I can use magic?"  
  
Furious, the three shook their heads. Harry grinned.  
  
"Good. Then I'll tell you MY rules. You do not bother me; you do not tease or in any way insult me or Amelia; you do not touch Amelia-"  
  
"Who is this Amelia? We're not having another of your kind in our house!" shouted Vernon. Harry called to Amelia, scaring the Dursley's with his hissing and spitting without breath.  
  
"~Hey Amelia, come out and have some fun. Come out my collar and look intimidating.~"  
  
"~This sounds fun. Here I come!~"  
  
Amelia came out Harry's collar and wrapped around his shoulders, looking at the Dursley's, spines laid back in mock anger and hissing. Of course, Harry heard the hissing as laughter, but the Dursley's took it as a threat and backed up.  
  
"This is Amelia."  
  
"H-How did you just do that?" asked Dudley, eyes wide.  
  
"I'm a Parselmouth. I can understand and speak to snakes. Now back to rules. You do not bother me; you do not tease or in any way insult me or Amelia; you do not touch Amelia because I've given her permission to bite you if you do; I am allowed outside no matter what I'm wearing; I am allowed to wander around as much as I please; you will show me how to do anything I do not know how to do. I did not grow up knowing Muggle ways. Any breach of these rules, and I assure you, I will use magic and you will regret it. Is that clear?"  
  
Harry laughed inwardly at the seething faces of Petunia and Vernon as they nodded.  
  
"Good," Harry grinned, putting on a happy voice. "I think we're going to have a good summer!"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hehehehe. No note here, as we three have to go to dinner because of my parents' birthdays, and I'm pressed for time.  
  
Review responses:  
  
bitchkitten- Thanks, pretty kitty!  
  
ReflectionsOf Reality- I like the idea of the drugged and spelled lemondrops! Yeah, leaving Harry   
  
blackmail material is a tad suicidal, but MOF's an idiot. Harry won't be   
  
pulling a Riddle, sadly. While he can stay at the Dursley's house because  
  
in this universe the house wasn't safeguarded against Dark wizards because  
  
Harry is one, Harry can't use Dark magic on the Dursley's. How sad.  
  
hermionegreen- You have always been such a loyal reader! Snape had specific orders before he left  
  
not to use magic, so unfortunately he couldn't hex, curse, or otherwise on the  
  
Dursley's. How I wanted to, though....  
  
Mark Evans- I think Tom will be rather forgiving. After all, Harry would NOT have stayed at the  
  
Dursley's willingly; he has to. Rather like Tom's orphanage. He didn't want to stay  
  
there, but he had to.  
  
SilverKnight7- If a gingerbread man becomes old, can you safely say he's stale?  
  
Shorty- Yeah, you got what was coming to you today, didn't you? Are my nail marks still in your  
  
neck? Feel lucky that Momo and the girl who owns the body stopped me from doing  
  
anything too rash. -No regrets, Gisei  
  
Queen Cari- Hehehe. I like you. You seem very fun! I'm getting a Dark Woods harp for the   
  
holidays, so you better watch out!  
  
ER- Harry tried going for the darkest curse he could manage under the wards. I think it was   
  
nevertheless effective.  
  
JerseyGirl03- I just now thought of it; Did you graduate last year? Anyways, Yes, this summer  
  
will be interesting in many ways.  
  
Author's note: Just when you thought it couldn't get better. I'm posting this with another chapter! Aren't I nice? By the way, here's a question for you: Would you rather be Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas or a vampire?  
  
(December 4-5, 2003) 


	13. The Snake and Her Mistress

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, and any and all Dark Woods harps. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 13: The Snake and Her Mistress  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Harry set the bag of crisps on his trunk after settling his rules with the Dursley's. They followed him out to the entryway, and with a swish and flick of his wand, Harry pointed at his trunk and said, "Wingardium Leviosa!"  
  
Harry, wand still holding up the trunk, turned his head and asked, "Now, where is this room I'll be staying in?"  
  
"Second door on the right, second floor," said Petunia.  
  
"Thank you," replied Harry, and he began leading the trunk and crisps up the stairs. He opened the door with his free left hand and looked around the room. It was completely digsuting; there were endless amounts of wrappers and bags from food left all over, and remnants of long forgotten toys and such everywhere. The only things that looked untouched in this room were the books on the shelf just above the turned over bed.  
  
Mumbling to himself, and angrily noting the family had followed him upstairs and was watching him once more, he growled at Dudley, "My God! If this is your second bedroom, I don't even want to see the state of your first one! You people might want to back up."  
  
Setting the floating trunk down on the mussed bed, he started pointing around the room at the wrappers and bags, moving them all into one large pile on the left of the room, and he put all the broken toys on the right in the far corner. Amelia had slithered off of him at this point, saying she wanted to explore the house. Harry told her to only go in the back yard if she went outside.  
  
"She's going to explore your house and possibly back garden. Don't even think of bothering her," he noted, and then pointed at the left pile of trash.  
  
"Aduro!" And the pile of stuff was ablaze in a heap of black flames. In a matter of seconds, the pile was nothing, completely burned. Not a single cinder was left on the ground, and the flames left as quickly as they had come. The Dursley's hadn't had the chance to even react by the time it was done.   
  
This had cleaned up the room considerably, and Harry pulled his trunk off the bed and next to the broken desk across from the bed. He turned towards the Dursley's, who hadn't moved or closed their mouths in minutes, faces stuck in a look like a silent scream.  
  
"Would you mind?" sneered Harry and closed the door in their faces. He looked at the bed and felt the sudden need to lay down in a weariness he had not noticed. However, he was going to clean this thing up first.  
  
"Lectus converto," he said, pointing at the bed. It instantly became a miniaturized version of the bed he had at home in the chateau, a sleigh bed with dark ebony wood ornately decorated with little carvings of which would appear differently to every person who viewed them. Harry's viewing was of a forest clearing. A large orb, either a sun or a full moon, hung in the sky, and standing in the center of the clearing was a group of figures he had never understood: a dog, a wolf, a horse, a snake, a fox, and a raven. Never had they been more detailed than now, but Harry didn't care at the moment. The bed still had its original sheets on, and who knew where they had been.  
  
"Abluo" quickly cleaned the sheets and comforter, and he quickly fixed the tan colour.  
  
"Coloro." The sheets had become a fine jet black cotton, and the summer comforter had been turned a sumptious red, as though a fount of blood had stained the entirety of it.  
  
"~Harry! Harry, let me in!~"  
  
Harry walked over to the door and cracked it open for Amelia to enter and closed it again, turning the little knob which Hermione had said would lock the door. He opened his trunk and pulled out a silk pair of white boxers, changing into them and laying his robes back in his trunk to deal with later. Turning towards the bed, Harry crawled under the covers and pulled them up to his chin. Amelia curled up into a little ball under the pillow. He dazed off as he fell into sleep.  
  
"Let me sleep between blood and death, for I will be assured the sleep of the dead."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
He awoke in the early morning of the day after his arrival, blearily blinking around at the darkness of the room. He looked at a little black box on the bedside table and at the little rectangles forming the numbers 5:41.  
  
'Must be an electronic clock,' thought Harry rising slowly from the bed. 'Where's a light?'  
  
He looked around the room in which everything was slightly blurred at the edges. It had been like this for a few weeks, ever since his trip through the trap door, but he blamed it on exhaustion. He not slept very soundly at all since that night except for just now. His dreams were constantly filled with childhood memories of Tom, and he always took such a long time to get back to sleep after one.  
  
He found what he had been looking for as he stumbled over to the door and flicked a little switch. The room instantly flooded with light, and Harry was in awe. He flipped the little switch again and the light was extinguished just as quickly. He finally flicked it back on again and went over to the bed, folding the sheets and comforter back in place. Amelia came out from under her pillow and laid her full length on the bed, seemingly stretching.  
  
"~Hey Amelia, do you want another Sickle?~"  
  
"~Surely, Harry. I can already feel my magic coming back.~"  
  
Harry dug through his trunk and pulled out a Sickle, walking back over to the bed and setting it in front of his familiar. She easily picked the piece of silver up in her mouth and swallowed it whole. Her eyes, already a shade of pale silver, shone a moment a luminous silver and faded back their normal color.  
  
"~So, what kind of magic do you have?~"  
  
"~Well, you would find out if you read the book Blaise gave you for the holidays on my kind, but I'll be nice and tell you.~" Here she pulled herself in a bit more, and Harry sat on the floor so as to look at her at eye level.  
  
"~Our species was formed thousands years ago. A Dark witch by the name of Silecia created us. Ah, I still remember her. She was a vision of beauty, as though one of the goddesses that the ancient civilizations worshipped had come to earth.~"  
  
"~Wait a moment. You say you remember her?~"  
  
"~Oh yes. I was of the first brood she made. I daresay I was her favourite out of the six broods she created.~"  
  
"~But Nott had said you were young for your kind.~"  
  
"~That man had no knowledge of our species, simply our name. He just told you that because of my size, which isn't even close to my true size. Simply a space saving form, I assure you.~"  
  
"~Go on.~"  
  
"~Thank you. Well, I remember our Mistress quite well, and I say she thought of me as her favourite because I was different from my siblings. The first brood, while all quite intelligent, never had taken on personalities. They were just simply there, living with no sense of self. I was the only one that had any sort of sense of self among fifty siblings.  
  
"~Now, I was deeply devoted to my Silecia, and she to me. We were as sisters, and she being a Parselmouth only brought us closer. Of course, many men and even a few women had fallen in love with her. I could not blame them. Her vibrant white and silver tresses fell in a light shower to her feet, and she always wore long flowing garments of the same type on her form, reminding one of the ever graceful willow. She walked with such a grace to seem like she was merely gliding. She had skin like the moon had bestowed her with its pale radiance, and her red eyes gave off a depth and intelligence that I've never seen since. She was a wise and rich young woman, and she surely could have had any man or woman she wanted. However, she denied all relationships or lovers, for she was completely devoted to her learning, and all her followers were the same way.~"  
  
"~Followers?~"  
  
"~Yes. My Mistress was the only witch for miles and miles around, and she would take in young children that she found possessed the gift to teach them. This was the way it had worked back then before the schools of magical learning came into being. Masters would take on apprentices, and they would pass on the knowledge to the next generation.  
  
One lovely day, when all around was green and fresh, and she sat in her long, flowing gown, I remember curling up in her lap in this very form and asking, 'My dear Mistress, so intelligent and caring of heart, how did you create us, myself, my fellow sisters and brothers?'  
  
And she answered, in her voice that would be able to make the very angels weep in its beauty, answered, 'My dear beloved Amicus (for that was my name at the time), I will tell you, for you are the only to ask, and I will tell you so the knowledge will not be lost to the ages that you will endure.  
  
Now, it was on a day such as this that I had begun plans for creating you and the first brood. I would take the eggs my Occamy familiar produced and use these as the basis for this new creature. I never had to ask her permission, for as soon as she laid them, she had died; how, I do not know. I took the eggs of purest silver back to this place. I soaked them in a potion for a year, a potion consisting of great foreign dragons. The fringed dragon, the violet-eyed dragon, and the rare dragon with the most ravenous need for the flesh of my kind. You hatched of your own accord, naturally.'  
  
I asked her, 'But why then do I desire the taste of silver to flesh unlike other snakes I have met?'  
  
'Because it holds your powers in check until such a time that you need them and makes them grow over the years.'~"  
  
Harry rested his arms on the bed and laid his head down on them.  
  
"~What kind of powers did you have?~"  
  
The snake shifted slightly, so that her head was looking out the window at the sunrise flooding the room.  
  
"~Oh, we were all influenced differently. I myself have the power to change my size at will, be able to dive to the deepest depths of waters, withstand the strongest heat, and have a venom that cannot be held in any sort of container as it melts things from the inside out. It doesn't matter what it is, whether it be metal, wood, or flesh. Anything and everything will burn and melt. My Mistress said I was bestowed with the best gifts of all the others.~"  
  
"~What happened to her?~"  
  
"~Ah, mortal death. What a sad day it was for all of us. Her followers quickly left after she was placed in her snake-engraved tomb, and one by one, we six broods dispersed until I was the only left, living in the silver mine she had been entombed in. We, my brothers and sisters, are widely dispersed and many of us have perished over the years. I believe I'm the only one in Britain.~"  
  
"Boy! It's time for breakfast! Get down here quick if you want anything!" came the unwelcome roar of Vernon Dursley, breaking the air of nostalgia in the room. Harry glanced at the electronic clock which now read 7:28.  
  
"~Come on Amelia, or, would you like to be referrred to by your Mistress' name for you?~"  
  
"~I am perfectly fine with your name, Harry. Go down to your own breakfast; I think I'm going to lay around here for a bit.~"  
  
"~See you later then,~" said Harry, and he left the door open a crack as he left for the kitchen.  
  
"~Goodbye, my Master, my Sidereus,~" hissed the little snake, sleeping in the face of the red dawn.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Wingardium Leviosa- Well, of course we all know that one.  
  
Aduro-  
  
Lectus Converto- Lectus-bed Converto- to convert  
  
Coloro- to colour  
  
A/N: A bit of filler here; we get to learn a bit more about Amelia, or Amicus. She looks pretty good for being at least 2,000 years old, doesn't she? And she talks about her true size, and this body being merely a space saver? What's up with that? Well, I know, but you don't. Only Shorty knows, as I've discussed certain ideas with her which she will not be allowed to reveal to anyone.   
  
Review responses:  
  
None, as I posted this with Chapter 12.  
  
Again, would you rather be Jack Skellington from The Nightmare Before Christmas or a vampire?  
  
(December 5, 2003) 


	14. The Killing of Ice Cream

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, and any and all Dark Woods harps. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 14: The Killing of Ice Cream  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Now, Vernon, do you really need to be bellering around the house like that?" asked Harry, coming down the stairs for breakfast and sitting down in the only vacant spot across from Vernon with the other two on either sides of the table. "It is quite bad taste, you know."  
  
Vernon ground one hand into the table and growled, "You'll get your comeuppance soon, boy, mark my words."  
  
"Wrong answer! Contorqueo!" And the kitchen filled with restrained screams of pain as Harry twisted Uncle Vernon's right arm almost to the breaking point, turning his wand slightly to pull it sharper.  
  
"Now, I'm not sure I like all this 'boy' stuff, but then again, I wouldn't want your disgusting tongue to say my name, so it will have to do. What do you mean, I'll get my comeuppance?" asked Harry, turning first to Vernon, then to Petunia and Dudley. His eyebrows furrowed at the silence greeting him.  
  
"I was raised among much darker people than you, and I _know_ when someone says something like that, they usually mean to kill or at least seriously injure the person it's directed at. What are you planning for me? Or do I have to twist Vernon's arm right off?"  
  
Harry started to turn the wand in his hand to break the spelled arm, but Dudley broke first.  
  
"He's planning to kill you off tonight with the rifle!"  
  
Harry kept his wand firm and asked, "A gun? Isn't that your kind of metal wand that you kill people with?"  
  
"You don't know what a gun is?"  
  
"I read about them, but only to find out ways to kill or injure without magic. They leave a lot of evidence, but wizards wouldn't know how to use that kind of information. Looks like I'll have to take care of our weapons problem in this household."  
  
Harry turned to Petunia and focused his eyes entirely on her.  
  
"Now, look into my eyes, Aunt Petunia. Would you kill or injure me willingly?"  
  
Her lip quivered and she wimpered, "Yes, if only to get rid of those wretched eyes! Her eyes!"  
  
He turned right past Vernon and the twisted arm ("No need to ask you.") and turned to Dudley, looking into his eyes.  
  
"Same question, Dudley. Would you kill or injure me willingly?"  
  
Dudley shook his head.  
  
"No, I wouldn't, even if you are a freak."  
  
"A wizard. We have names. It's only those two who call us that, which is quite amusing in an odd way," said Harry, smiling slightly. He was cut off from more talk by a tap on the kitchen door's window.  
  
"Could you get that, Dudley?"  
  
"Uh, sure." And the pudgy boy ran off. A moment later there was a small squeal, and a duo of tawny owls flew over to Harry, dropped the large package and flew out again.  
  
"Must be my clothes package," said Harry, as Dudley came back in, pale, sitting back down to his breakfast.  
  
"What was with the owls?" he asked, looking at Harry as the black-haired boy began opening the package.  
  
"That's how most of us send messages to eachother. You know nothing of the wizarding world, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A pity. Well, let me take care of these two, and maybe we can discuss things, since Amelia's sleeping and I'll have no company BUT Muggles for the summer, anyway. Come on you two, Petunia, Vernon, get up."  
  
Harry released his hold on Vernon's arm, which the large man quickly cradled to his chest, and he pointed them up the stairs, directing them to the master bedroom.  
  
"Aduro!" and a few minutes later, nothing was left in the room.  
  
"Now," said Harry, walking around the bare room, "we need to do something about the window and doors. They're too weak. The walls, too. Converto!"  
  
And the entire room was suddenly glistening metal along with the doors to the hallway and the master bathroom, the window was barred up.  
  
"Now before I leave you, you should feel lucky that this is a special metal used by wizards that doesn't allow heat to penetrate it, or else you would probably fry like two eggs in the heat of the summer. Goodbye! I'll let you out later to use the bathroom if I feel nice!"  
  
And closing and locking the now metal door behind him, he went back downstairs to Dudley and breakfast and began to eat as though nothing happened. The two finished up their plates, and both took them into the kitchen, where the mess was quickly cleaned up with a simple cleaning charm from Harry.  
  
"Wish I could do that," said Dudley, following Harry up to his room and sitting at the unbroken desk chair. Harry was fiddling through his unpacked trunk while Amelia slept on.  
  
"See? Quite amusing that Muggles like that should call us freaks when we can use magic to take care of so many things. Here, look at these. I took pictures of Hogwarts one day when I was bored and my friends were studying," said Harry, tossing a handful of wizarding photos to Dudley.  
  
Dudley looked in wonder.  
  
"These pictures move! And you go to school at a castle?"  
  
"Of course they move! Now, let me tell you about this place..."  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
That afternoon Harry went out for a walk, Amelia slung over his shoulders, in some of his new Muggle clothes. He walked down the street of Magnolia Crescent in a dark green T-shirt and some khaki pants, unperturbed by the heat. He was carrying his harp in its sling and was now looking around at the houses. They all seemed so orderly, every single one of them. Every street the same, only different names so you could tell them apart.  
  
He'd been wandering around the little town for a while now but hadn't met anybody; the heat was keeping most people inside.  
  
'Just as well,' thought Harry, now sitting down under a tree in the park nearby, pulling off his harp so as not to crush it against the tree's trunk. He pulled out the little crystal figure of Tom which he had neglected in the last 24 hours because of the Muggles. 'What would Tom think of me now? Talking to Muggles willingly, like with my cousin. He'd be so ashamed.'  
  
"I miss you, Tom." And as he started playing a melancholy piece on his harp, the heavens reflected his agony and sent rain down from sudden forming clouds all around the town of Little Whinging.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"Wow, this is good ice cream. I forgot how good that parlour's was." And so she skipped down the street, eating her ice cream in her little black sundress, her tresses bouncing along the street. Something stopped her in her tracks, however. Looking up at the sky, clouds dark and large stretching over the horizon had appeared, and a moment later, it was raining as though it were a monsoon season.  
  
"What the heck?" she yelled, running over to the town park in search of shelter. "My parents told me we were in a huge drought crisis. What gives? And what's that sound?"  
  
For a sound over the torrential downpour was reaching her ears. A slow, melancholic noise which seemed to invoke some sort of agony unknown. It sounded like the piece a fallen angel would have composed had they landed here on their heavenly harp... Harp?!  
  
She ran towards the noise, getting closer with every footfall, not caring that she was soaked through and her dress now clung to her frame (lucky she was only a second year), and soon looked down and couldn't believe what she saw.  
  
A fallen angel indeed. Here sat the dark being, ebony hair plastered to his downturned face, one leg stretched out, the other pulled up. Long, pale fingers plucked at the harp's strings, and one could just see a little serpentine face peeking out from the T-shirt the boy was wearing.  
  
She put her hands on her hips (something she had seen Hermione do many a time to Weasley) and said, "You know, in a storm, you shouldn't sit under a tree. Are you suicidal, Harry, or what?"  
  
"Shut up, Blaise... ... ..." a face popped up, totally startled, "BLAISE?!"  
  
She offered her hand to the boy, grinning from ear to ear. As her friend stopped playing to get up, the rain seemed to disappear just as quickly as it had come. Harry put his harp in its sling and Tom back in his pocket. Blaise scowled at him.  
  
"You caused that rain with your harp, didn't you?"  
  
"I guess I did. I was thinking about Tom, and I was depressed."  
  
Blaise threw her arms up and pointed at the mushy remains of her ice cream on the ground some ten feet away.  
  
"And now you've made me depressed because you killed my ice cream! You're buying me another one later!"  
  
And Harry truly smiled as he cast a Drying charm on both of them, and Amelia came back out and draped herself over his shoulders again. They walked through the park a little bit.  
  
"So, Blaise, what are you doing here?" asked Harry.  
  
"I live in Little Whinging, you idiot. Speaking of which, if I want to continue living, I better get home. My parents expected me home a half hour ago!"  
  
"Where do you live? I'll drop by sometime."  
  
"I'll just stop by your place. Dursley's are still Number 4 Privet Drive, right? See ya!"  
  
'How would she know?' thought Harry, watching his friend run along the path towards the exit, which he walked along. He was getting hungry, and the sun was setting, anyway.  
  
'Back to the Muggles we go,' he thought, sighing.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Turns out dinner wasn't served until much later. Turns out neither Dudley nor Harry knew how to cook. Turns out Dudley fired up a couple extra brain cells and ordered pizza.  
  
"So what is pizza, Dudley?" asked Harry as Dudley got off the phone. The large boy gaped at Harry.  
  
"You don't know what _pizza_ is? And you think wizards have it off better?"  
  
"We do!"  
  
"Yeah, well I bet your food at school isn't as good as Smeltings' food is!"  
  
"Oh yeah it is! We have feasts, the food's always hot and fresh, and the plates refill themselves!"  
  
"I bet you don't do well! I got fifteenth rank at my school!"  
  
"You're looking at first, idiot!"  
  
"Bet you're not going to run your dad's business and get filthy rich!"  
  
"Bet you're not going to become the next Dark Lord and rule the world!"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Wannabe!"  
  
"Midget!"  
  
"Tubby!"  
  
And it went on like that for another twenty minutes, and they were still at it when they took delivery of the pizza and paid the man. It went on like that for the rest of the night until Dudley finally fell asleep in his room, exhausted from yelling through the walls. Harry smiled smugly and cuddled down in his sheets after making sure the other two were still securely locked in, making sure to get the last word.  
  
"Pig in a wig!"  
  
And he fell asleep with Amelia laughing to herself.  
  
"~Idiots, the lot of them!~"  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Bwahahahaha! Just in case you're wondering, I see Dudley as a kind of Wormtail, and since Harry doesn't really know where Blaise lives, Dudley's the only one he can talk to besides Amelia. Oh yes, and Blaise! What's up with her? I'm sure you have all guessed! See you later when I'm not sick!  
  
Oh, and congratulations to ReflectionsOfReality, Rhysel Ash, and Nicoletta for the chapter question. 2 to 1 reviewers want to be vampires. Hey, and if there are any vampires out there reading this, why don't you drop by for a bite? Life is boring already; however, to see the turning of civilizations over hundreds of years... I would give mortal life and the sun for that.  
  
Review responses:  
  
SilverKnight7- I've never had a gingerbread man before, not even gingerbread. If a gingerbread  
  
person is injured, do the others gang up and eat him? Cannibal gingerbread tribes?  
  
Elssha- Thank you for telling me it's Amicitcia, not Amicus. The two appear differently in the little  
  
vocabulary documents I have. When I go to update chapters, I'll make sure to fix the   
  
mistake. Thanks again.  
  
hermionegreen- Don't tell anyone! Amelia's true size will eventually cause consequences for Harry.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- You can see it perfectly? hehehe  
  
ReflectionsOfReality- I don't know. Avada Kedavra, while almost 100% effective, just seems too   
  
easy of a way to die. There are so many other ways to kill people not even   
  
mentioned in the books. I might possibly use them here. After all, how do   
  
you stop rampant Deatheaters? Can't turn them over to the authorities for   
  
knowledge Aurors would gain, so you gotta kill them off.  
  
Phoenix Man- Hello new reviewer! Thanks for the nice comments!  
  
Dumbledore- Oh no! MOF is onto us! He knows our plans! Bwaaaaa!  
  
ER- Did this answer your question about the whole "boy" business? Yes, interesting summer..  
  
Shorty- the marks are still in your neck? Hehehe, didn't think they'd be there that long. Then   
  
again, you did steal our book and the penalty for that is dear. Glad you appreciated  
  
Amelia's history lesson. Remind me to show you the drawing of Silecia I'm working on.  
  
Chozen1- I'll keep updating, no worries.  
  
JerseyGirl03- Harry's patronus? Thinking ahead, are we? hehehe  
  
Queen Cari- Do you live in my area? Cause you would be a really fun person to hang around, it   
  
seems. Battle of the harps!  
  
Mark Evans- Yes, Amelia's past is kind of fun. You want to see Tom again? You will, and then  
  
it will get VERY interesting. Watch out MOF!  
  
snifflesaboutsnuffles- Like your name. I wanted to throw something myself. I'll update as quickly  
  
as the evil known as school allows me to. This week and weekend will be  
  
very busy for me.  
  
Rhysel Ash- I'm glad you really like my story. Jack is awesome. I remember when I was little and  
  
people asked what I wanted to be when I grew up, I would say, "Jack Skellington."  
  
Nicoletta- If you're a vampire, do you go to a night high school? Yes, crystal Tom is fine. Harry   
  
needs to get everything in order first.  
  
Wytil- A pocket-sized dragon? Just what Harry needs for when Voldemort kicks his butt? Are you  
  
sure you're reviewing the correct story? I'm confused!  
  
bitchkitten- Bursting out laughing in regards to the Durlsey's in the middle of class can't have landed  
  
you in a very good spot. I burst out laughing reading your review, so we're even!  
  
(December 8, 2003) 


	15. Pancakes and Snake Nerds

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, and any and all Dark Woods harps. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 16: Pancakes and Snake Nerds  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
It was six-thirty the next morning, and the sun gently pried Harry's eyes open despite avid protest. Finally giving up the fight, he went into the little bathroom down the hall. Turning on the tap for hot water, he quickly stripped and stepped inside, washing his hair and just soaking in the lovely steam.  
  
Having had enough finally, he used a Drying Charm, never being without his wand, and walked back to his room, towel firmly around waist. Amelia had finally gotten up and faced Harry, watching him get changed with passive eyes into a silver button up shirt with short sleeves and some comfortable green khakis, the perfect picture of the casual Slytherin.  
  
"~So, what are we doing today, Harry?~"  
  
"~Well, I'm going to organize my stuff and generally fiddle around until Blaise comes.~"  
  
"~I'm going to the back gardens. Call for me when the psychotic girl comes, alright Harry?~"  
  
"~Alright, be careful.~"  
  
He patted her a few times on the head and watched her slide out of the room. The first thing he did was fix the desk which was quite easy, requiring a simple "Repairo." With that accomplished, he took out his books and quills for the summer homework and organized them neatly. Now he took his robes and new Muggle clothes to hang in the barren wardrobe in the front corner of the room.  
  
By the time he had put away and pulled out everything, it was 8:30, and he was quite hungry. He went downstairs and found Dudley already fiddling with some sort of box with pancakes on the front.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, stepping behind Dudley to look over his shoulder.  
  
"Reading directions for making pancakes. Do you know what they are?"  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know how to make them. Our house elves used to make everything."  
  
Dudley faced Harry, brows furrowed.  
  
"House elves? Those little things you told me about? Servants, like?"  
  
"Yeah. I wish my personal elf Tinder was here, I really could use-"  
  
POP!! And soon a thing was squeezing Harry tightly around his middle, high voice squealing, "Master Harry! Master Harry! It is you, Sir! Sir, where have you been? We is being so worried when Our Master and Lord is not coming back and you neither! But it is good to see you, young sir!"  
  
Harry managed to get the lively elf off of him and smile at the little creature. Dudley was looking astonished.  
  
"I'm fine, Tinder. I'm going to have to stay here in the summer until Tom comes back from his trip. How did you find me?" asked Harry.  
  
"Master, I is hooked to you as part of my magic to serve you the best I cans, sir. You said you wished I is here, and I is, sir!"  
  
"Well, since you're here, Tinder," said Harry, grinning up at Dudley, "Would you mind making some pancakes for breakfast? For two?"  
  
The little elf was postively shaking with happiness, "Surely, Master Harry! Go sit, and I is starting!" And food conjured itself as the elf now used magic to mix and move things all over the kitchens while Harry pulled Dudley into the family room.  
  
"Useful little buggers, aren't they?" grinned Harry.  
  
"What about Mum and Dad?" asked Dudley, looking up at the ceiling. Harry simply said, "Later." About ten minutes later, Tinder yelled from the kitchen.  
  
"Master! Breakfast is ready!"  
  
"Great! Tinder always makes the best pancakes!" crooned Harry, and the two boys quickly went to the kitchen table to eat their seperate mountains of fluffy goodness.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Breakfast was finished, and Amelia was now laying across Harry's shoulders as the boy played his harp, a quick little ditty quite unlike the last, sitting in the living room.  
  
"~I wish you could here the music, Amelia,~" hissed Harry, earning a slight jump out of his cousin, continuing to play.  
  
"~Ah, but I can feel the emotions and vibrations from it, Harry. How do you think I knew how beautiful my Mistress' voice was? Your music would make her weep, surely it would.~"  
  
The doorbell rang at that moment, and Harry used the suggestiveness of the harp's powers to get Dudley to answer the door. A slight scuffle was heard outside with some raised voices, and Blaise, stormed into the room, slumping down on the couch next to Harry.  
  
"Honestly," she ranted, glaring at Dudley as he sat down across from them, "He hasn't changed. Then again, I wouldn't expect him to."  
  
"Don't worry about it, Blaise," murmured Harry, finally stopping the music. "He's just a Muggle, nothing to do with us." Dudley just looked between the two.  
  
"You know eachother?"  
  
"Of course! I wouldn't forget my Slytherin comrade, now would I?" asked Harry, arching an eyebrow. Dudley grew pale and looked between them.  
  
"But she can't be! I went to primary school with her! She was in my classes! We all ganged up on her because of her name!"  
  
Blaise rolled her eyes and pulled out her wand, which had been used for holding back her hair, and fell in loose waves as she pointed her wand at Dudley, "Don't remind me, or I swear I'll hex you back to front!"  
  
"But you can't! Your parents aren't magic like them! They're not!" stammered Dudley and this set off Harry quicker than anything else and looked to Blaise.  
  
"You're a Muggleborn?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, if it makes any difference," snarled Blaise. "From the way you and Draco always talk, it sure sounds like it."  
  
"No no, we talk about Tom's opinion. Well, Draco's, too. But I don't see the problem with Muggleborns. After all, you lot are usually pretty smart, and you help the rest of us keep from being fools in situations with Muggles. Tom and Draco just don't see that."  
  
"Come on. Let's go. You can meet my parents," said Blaise, grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him out of the house and down to the walk before he could get his balance to walk. Dudley just sat dumbfounded in his chair.  
  
"Am I forgiven, Blaise?"  
  
"If it wasn't your opinion about Muggleborns, Harry, then what's to forgive? However, you really should spend more time with Muggles before you judge them. My parents wanted to meet you ever since I told them about finding you. Here we are! Number 13 Cheshire Avenue!"  
  
Amelia wrapped herself around Harry's shoulders a bit tighter as they entered the dim house, and an assault of voices reached his ears. Looking around, there were dozens beyond dozens of snakes in large tanks all over.  
  
"Remember? I told you my dad studied rare snakes! Of course, he doesn't know any of the magical ones except through books I've bought of them from Diagon Alley. He's quite interested in you and Amelia. Something wrong?"  
  
"Hold one moment, please. I need to ask something. It's too noisy in here," said Harry, and then he loudly hissed, "~Please! Can we keep it to whispers? I would greatly appreciate it!~"  
  
Almost instantly, it went down to a silent grouping of hisses, rather like little whispers breaking out.  
  
"Quite fascinating! You're Harry, are you? You surely are!"  
  
Turning towards the human voice, he was faced with what had to be Blaise's father. He was a well built man, most likely as old as Severus, with kind grey eyes and black hair. This man gave off the impression of the friendly kid in your class who's just a bit nerdy. The man looked almost positively beside himself when he saw Amelia.  
  
"Oh! Oh! It's one of those Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes! Oh, Lord! I thought I would only see one from pictures in those books Blaise got me! Such a pretty thing!" he said, scratching just under Amelia's snake chin.  
  
"~Harry, this man is quite flattering.~" purred Amelia, closing eyes in contentment at the scratching.  
  
"~Would you like to stay with him for a bit while I talk to Blaise?~"  
  
"~That sounds quite nice, thank you.~"  
  
Amelia now slithered onto the man who was looking at Harry, awed.  
  
"So you can actually talk to them and they understand?"  
  
"Yes. Amelia will spend some time with you while I talk with Blaise for a bit. She thinks you're quite flattering. I'm sorry, but I realize I didn't catch your name."  
  
"Oh, it's Anthony, just call me Anthony! Oh, and this is my wife and Blaise's mother, Claudia," he gestured at the woman now walking up to him. She was surely where Blaise had gotten her looks from. Claudia had hair that just ghosted her shoulders of a natural shining silver with deep ocean blue eyes and a long frame that gave off a sort of royal presense. Her long fingers took Harry's hand daintily and shook it gently.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you, Harry. You can call me by my first name also. I've heard many interesting things from Blaise about you. I hope you will visit often?"  
  
Harry smiled.  
  
"As often as I can, let me assure you. Lovely to meet you, Claudia," finished Harry, and he took her hand and lightly kissed her knuckles in a slight bow.  
  
"Quite charming, Blaise. I see you have an excellent taste in you friends at school," voiced Claudia, looking at her only child and smiling lightly.  
  
"Thanks, Mum! Come on, Harry!" Blaise said, and she pulled him out into the gardens where they sat for hours in the cool shade of a large willow, talking about everything that had gone on in the past few days until the sun was beginning to set. They both stepped back into the house, where Anthony now sat, waiting for the two with Amelia, who quickly rejoined her master. The snakes in all the cages around bowed to him, and whispered things like, "The Parceltongue Master" and "Heir of the Great Serpent."  
  
"~They all believe you were descended from a great and powerful serpent, Harry.~"  
  
"~Oh, am I now Slytherin's heir?~"  
  
"~You could be.~"  
  
"~Nonsense. There's no way. Come on, let's go back to the Dursley's.~"  
  
"So, Anthony, did Amelia tell you anything interesting?" asked Harry, stroking Amelia's flexing spines.  
  
"It's amazing, Harry! Absolutely amazing! Such lovely creatures they are, these Dragon snakes! Very polite little things, too. Is three feet about as large as they get?"  
  
"Oh, this is apparently only a 'space saver' form. She must be in actuality much bigger," informed Harry while Blaise giggled in the background about "snake nerds".  
  
"Astonishing! Able to change sizes! Wonderful creatures!" crowed Anthony.  
  
"Well, I better be off. I'll come back very soon, I promise! Bye Blaise!"  
  
"Bye Harry!"  
  
And he walked off down the street, back towards Privet Drive and the Dursley's.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Well, we've now met Tinder the house elf, and Blaise's parents Claudia and Anthony. What will happen next chapter? We're skipping ahead to Harry's birthday most likely! Until next time! And remember: Life is short, so do what you want. You never know when a freak accident will come your way!  
  
Review responses:   
  
Elssha- I really wish our school gave Latin classes, but alas, they don't. I take Japanese instead.  
  
Thanks for your information and your review!  
  
SilverKnight7- Don't you hate when you apply knowledge from school in off-school hours?  
  
Queen Cari- Conneticut? Wow, I bet it's cold there right now. Is there snow? We only have  
  
summer and winter here. 120 to 30 degrees in like a month. Totally sucks. But  
  
then again, we don't get weather like you guys, do we Las Vegans? We just get  
  
boiling summers, windy, dry winters, and the occasional torrential downpour!  
  
C.M. Aeirs Queen of Insanity- What a mouthful! Glad you like my story! I hope MOF goes and   
  
dies in the next book!  
  
hermionegreen- Yes, we couldn't let the Dursley's have any possible way of escaping, now could   
  
we? hehehe  
  
me- Don't worry, Harry won't go soft or turn from the Dark because Blaise is a Muggleborn. I   
  
get so disappointed when stories go like that! No, he may have many friendships on the  
  
Light side, like Remus or Sirius or Hermione, but who's to say he can't turn them?  
  
Bwahahahahahaha! *coughs*  
  
ReflectionsOfReality- Oh, I know I romantisized the entire vampire situation, but hey, I can't  
  
help it. In fact, my other friends recoil even at the thought of being one.  
  
I'm the odd ball. Oh, and I do believe in mystic things like vampires.  
  
After all, if you have read how vampires came to be in the fictions of  
  
Anne Rice, you can see a legit way. Even before I read her works, I  
  
still believed in them. Maybe I'm just a soon to be seventeen year old  
  
who's desperately clinging to youth, but I believe with all my soul, and  
  
that's all I really have to give, isn't it? Wow, that was a long spew about  
  
vampires, wasn't it?  
  
bitchkitten- Yeah, I always enjoyed that line Ron said from the fourth point about the two neptunes  
  
in the sky means a midget in glasses is being born, and that word is always so  
  
fun to describe the apparent Dark Heir with!  
  
JerseyGirl03- Yes, Harry's Patronus is hard to decide on. I better do that soon, hhmmm?  
  
chozen1- Oh, we'll get glimpses of Tom, but he won't come back until year 4. I pretty much follow  
  
the book outline, but year five will obviously be taking an almost 180 from the actual  
  
book, most likely, with Tom being back with Harry at his side this time.  
  
ER- Yes, I couldn't have let Harry be almost all by himself this summer. Actually, I planned that   
  
in chapter 6 when Harry and Draco discussed Hermione. Did anyone catch Blaise shift  
  
uncomfortably?  
  
Nicoletta- That's cool. So what do you think, in your vampiric opinion, of how close Rice came to  
  
your actual ways? Lestat a total fraud or what?  
  
Falafal- Harry can't have sibling arguments with Draco, so he'll have one with Dudley instead!  
  
(December 9, 2003) 


	16. Cards and Cautions

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, and any and all Dark Woods harps. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 16: Cards and Cautions  
  
Oh, I'll just list the lyrics once, but the song I would most likely call the theme and embodies the mood of this story to me is "The Vampire Lestat" from I'm guessing the Queen of the Damned. Awesome song when you actually listen to it. Not that I'm promoting you to go out and download it or anything... *Turns back to reviewer and whistles innocently as she points behind her back at www.limewire.com*  
  
Finally recover, and the moon is right,  
  
Looking up into a neon sky,  
  
Side of me takes over, 'cause it's been too long  
  
Since the last time that I tried to fly  
  
Finally I find, when I lose control  
  
Inside, my body crumbles  
  
It's like therapy for my broken soul  
  
And inside my body crumbles  
  
All I need's a moment just to get away  
  
From the stressfulness of everyday  
  
One final question, and I never doubt  
  
Everything is goin' to be okay  
  
Finally I find, when I lose control  
  
Inside, my body crumbles  
  
It's like therapy for my broken soul  
  
And inside my body crumbles  
  
(I don't know if I'll be alright  
  
I don't know-)  
  
Is it okay to be myself?  
  
Or do we always have to fight?  
  
It's alright  
  
Finally I find, when I lose control  
  
Inside, my body crumbles  
  
It's like therapy for my broken soul  
  
And inside my body crumbles...  
  
Oh, in case you are wondering why this is the theme, it's because I write the quickest when listening to this song. Okay, back to the fic. I'm sorry this took so long to put up, but like many writers, I've been bogged down with last minute assignments and projects; I haven't had ANY time to write at all. Winter break is here, though, so now I can write for freely the next two weeks! All say "yeah"!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"~Wake up, Harry!~"  
  
The boy turned over in his bed, smothering his face in the pillow.  
  
"~Shut up, Amelia...~"  
  
"~Harry, wake up! You have to let the owls in!~"  
  
"~Owls?~"  
  
"~It's your birthday, I believe, judging by the letters I can see that say 'Happy Birthday' on them.~"   
  
The three foot snake hissed in amusement as Harry sat up quickly for someone who had been so adament about sleep only moments ago. Silly humans, she thought. Harry stumbled out of bed and over to the small room's window. Yes, there were several birds wanting in, and so he flung the window open. The birds all landed on his bed, staying cautiously away from Amelia. Harry removed the birds' burdens, and they all took flight right out the window without a moment's pause.  
  
Looking down at his first present, he studied the neat handwriting of Blaise and remembered the tawny owl that had delivered it. When did Blaise get an owl? Is it even hers? Opening up the package, he picked up a small athame, or dagger, and let his mind identify it. The handle was perfectly worked of an odd silverish material with small snakes engraved in it, their bodies outlined in black pearl, eyes glistening opals. A small ring sat at the bottom of the handle, though he didn't know why it was there. The blade had a strange jade hue to it, almost to saying it was luminous, and he could see that the edges were serpentine-like, with the tiniest fang-like ridges which would clearly make pulling the athame out hurt worse than going in. That brought a small smile to his face. An arm sheath of smooth, black dragonhide was included, and he put the athame in it and strapped it to his right arm. It fit perfectly, going from the small ring at his wrist to the tip of the sheath at his elbow. He looked at the note Blaise had provided.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I couldn't deliver your present in person, but my parents took me to a hospital in London. For some reason, my voice has gotten very hoarse and I cough up blood sometimes. That's why I haven't seen you for the past week; I didn't want you to know if you didn't have to. My parents finally were convinced it wasn't strep throat when I violently covered my dinner in blood, and immediately took me to my current location.  
  
You're wondering about your present, right? How I got it to you? Well, when the owl delivering my school letter brought it to me at the hospital (that took a bit of smoothing over), I told my parents I needed to go to Diagon Alley to get school supplies. Well, they weren't very pleased, but they told the hospital I had to leave for the afternoon for that reason. Of course, they just thought it was a regular boarding school, no suspicion here.   
  
Needless to say, my parents were thrilled when we entered Diagon Alley. Hagrid took me around last year for my school things, and they were just like a couple of first-years. After I got all my school things, I convinced them to let me get you a present and an owl. I actually got to go to Knockturn Alley! I suppose you've been there, but that's where I got your present. I think the store was called Borgin and Birkes? Not sure, but I met up with Draco in the alleyway. I couldn't really talk by this point, but I managed to tell him why I was there, anyway. His present should probably have reached you by now. But once back in the main Diagon Alley, we went to Eyelop's and got the tawny you saw. I named him Van, don't know why, you know I'm often impulsive. I want to be able to mail you guys when I want to, and be able to have a familiar.  
  
This letter's really long, and the hospital people should be coming in really soon, so I need to say goodbye. Don't worry about me; they can't even figure out how I'm sick!  
  
Blaise  
  
"~Well, that's not good. I've only seen people cough up blood after they've gotten in some sort of trouble, and her voice is giving out. I wish her owl had stuck around so I could give her a reply. She must have told the owl to leave after delivering. Damn her,~" he whispered, and Amelia gave him a small squeeze on the arm in a comforting way. He shook his head and picked up a package from Draco.  
  
The moment he opened the package, a bunch of confetti flew up into the air with a minor explosion, and the box of the package was ripped apart as the present inside grew to its regular size, apparently shrunk for transportation sake. He didn't even notice the letter at first that had fallen on his lap; he sat staring at the two presents from Draco in front of him: a mini dragon, a two-foot tall Hungarian Horntail from the look of it, which sat resting on a mount-ready Nimbus Two Thousand One.  
  
"Oh, Gods! It's the new broom! The one I heard about in development last year! And the dragon! Draco, you've outdone yourself!" And in happy giddiness which he normally did not have, he ripped open Draco's letter. A small black book also fell out of it, but the excited boy tossed it lazily onto his desk and read the note.  
  
Hey Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! You didn't think I'd forget it, did you? How's life with the Muggles? I know you're probably having them wait on you hand and foot, so I won't worry about you too much on that issue.   
  
Do you like your birthday presents? Well, really the dragon's the real present. My father is planning to furnish the entire Slytherin team this year with the Nimbuses; since I'm trying out and you with me, I figured I'd just send the broom along, too. I know you wanted to last year, so we have to try out for the team this year! Whether you admit it or not, you're great Seeker material, friend.   
  
Now, about the dragon. Yes, as you have most likely guessed, this is a real, miniature, Hungarian Horntail. A new acquisition of Mr. Nott's store. It's got all the spells on it that post owls do, so it can locate and deliver mail to anyone pretty much anywhere. Now of course, a dragon will be spotted much easier than an owl, so you'll have to be careful, but a common bird just didn't seem good enough for you. Besides, if someone tries to intercept your letter, the Horntail can put up a nasty fight!  
  
My father is sitting at the desk opposite me and is reminding me of what he wants me to tell you. You must be very careful, Harry. The Deatheaters are divided between loyal and nonloyal. They know Tom's gone, and you will be stepping in as soon as you finish school in his absence. However, the traitors want to kill you, and our spies among their forces, whom I can't name in case this letter is intercepted, say they're planning to attack very soon. It wasn't hard for them to find the papers saying where the Muggles live. Be on your toes.  
  
Hoping to hear from you soon,  
  
Draco  
  
Harry picked up the little dragon, who seemed to know he was its new master because it didn't attack him, and sat it down next to Amelia, who seemed to be quite interested in this new familiar, seeming to talk to it in its hidden ear, the dragon letting out small chirrups and snorts.  
  
"~Amelia, can you understand the tongues of dragon?~"  
  
"~Oh, yes. Fortunately, all dragons know Parseltongue, because my body is incapable of speaking in Draconis. You or myself could address him in regular Parseltongue, and he'd understand.~"  
  
"~Ah, well that's useful. And he can deliver mail, too. Very nice,~" said Harry and turned to the dragon now looking at him with its slit eyes. "~Hello, my name is Harry. What's your name?~"  
  
The dragon let out a small roar, though diminuitive because of its size, and Amelia turned to Harry.  
  
"~He says his name is Mithra.~"  
  
Harry smiled as he watched the dragon curl up and go to sleep amid Amelia's coils.  
  
"~He really is a young thing, Harry. Quite young, I'd say only a year old. He'll grow to be twenty feet tall by the time he hits three. He'll need to learn how to change sizes like I do. And to think that's still qualified as a miniature dragon.~"  
  
"~Yes, yes,~" murmured Harry, standing next to the desk. He was distracted by something outside the window. It was still dark outside, rightly so, as the clock read 3:30. But, he thought, or rather... _felt_... something moving on the street below. Several somethings...   
  
"~Amelia, we have unexpected company.~"  
  
The dragon snake shifted on the bed, careful not to wake Mithra, and brought her body up Harry's, so as to see out the window.  
  
"~Those look like the Deatheaters at the chateau. Do you think Draco's information was correct?~"  
  
"~This is proof,~" growled Harry, turning towards the door as he heard footsteps come up the walk. "~Amelia, this will not be pleasant. You can stay here, if you'd like.~"  
  
"~No, I'm coming with you. Just let me grow closer to my true size. Give a shock factor.~"  
  
"~Fine, I'm putting a sleep spell on Mithra. Sopor!~" he hissed, aiming at the dragon's young eyes. The Horntail glowed periwinkle blue for a moment and went on sleeping. Satisfied, he turned back to where Amelia had been before and was staring into two large silver eyes. Looking closely in the dark room, his friend had been forced to curl in upon herself to even fit in the room. She had to be close to thirty feet long.  
  
"~This isn't even your true size?!~"  
  
Amelia shrugged as only a snake could and said, "~Well, no. I'm much longer in true form, though I'm about as wide as I am right now.~" She was roughly four feet wide.  
  
Both turned towards the bedroom door as they heard the front door blasted open with an "Alohamora!"  
  
The Dark Heir held his wand in his right hand and his athame in his left. It looked like he would be getting early practice with it.  
  
"~Come on, my friend. Let's go greet our unfortunate guests.~"  
  
And both left the room, Harry leading the way downstairs. They both met the Deatheaters in the entry hall. Harry noted in amusement that several looked startled by the huge snake hovering over Harry's shoulder, foot long fangs exposed and threatening.  
  
"Sssso, Deatheatersssss," said Harry, copying Tom in the silky quality of voice and his way of severely pronouncing his sss's when angry. He smirked at the horror on the Deatheaters' faces, then the sudden realization. Harry couldn't use magic. Take out the snake and then he'll fall easy. What idiots.   
  
"Impedimenta!" shouted one of the masked number. From the voice, it sounded like Avery.  
  
Harry quickly blocked the spell with a simple shield charm. He quickly saw the glances between the men here.  
  
"Ah, you all thought the Great Dark Heir couldn't even ussse magic. Bad missstake, one that will mosssst likely prove fatal before the end of thisss night."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Again, sorry for not updating, but yeah, school blows dogs for quarters, as my brother so lovingly puts it. Next chapter should be out quick. Thanks for being so patient!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Forgive me once more! In all my school papers, I seem to have misplaced my review list, and the mail has disappeared from the "Old mail" section. Argh! Sorry about that! Please don't hate me! I know the linch party's already out for me for not updating in like a week!  
  
(December 18, 2003) 


	17. Lost Arms and Large Bonfires

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, and any and all Dark Woods harps. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 17: Lost Arms and Large Bonfires  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"~Amelia,~" hissed Harry, keeping his eye on the Deatheaters while his snake put her head next to his shoulder to hear, "~Would you please collect my cousin? I will need his help in gathering materials while I watch them. Just go pick him up and don't mind his screaming.~"  
  
"~Sure thing, Harry,~" said Amelia, and she doubled back up the stairs and a small squeal was heard, followed by Dudley being dumped next to Harry. The large boy stood up, eyes going between Harry, Harry's wand and athame, the five Deatheaters, and Amelia.  
  
"What the hell's going on?" he stuttered.  
  
"Dudley," said Harry, "If you would please go fetch me the following materials"- he whispered them in Dudley's ear-"and meet us in the back garden near the tree. I'll be out shortly."  
  
"Okay...." And Dudley brushed past the nearest hooded figure and went on to the back shed.  
  
"Now, then," spoke Harry, pulling the robed men's attention back to himself. "Why don't we go to the living room and continue this there. Much less crowded."  
  
Pointing them into the living room, he stood at the front of the semi-circle they had formed. Harry narrowed his eyes as one shivering man (for they had removed their masks) lowered himself to a kneeling position to try and kiss Harry's feet, as he had no robes. Harry kicked the man back into his place.  
  
"Should any of you truly bother to try to beg my forgiveness when it shall not be granted? Why waste my time? Now, let's see who we have here.."  
  
He stood in front of the kicked man, who now stood up again. How Harry could be intimidating right now when he had to look up into his follower's faces, no one knew, but the boy gave off that Dark aura and presence just like Voldemort. No one liked to think aout what else the boy could have learned from their former master. Harry went around the semi-circle, saying a little something to a few.  
  
"Ah, Harling! Nice to see you so well! You know, you really need to talk to your son about his attitude. Very short temper he has. Could be dangerous..."  
  
"Karkaroff, oh this is a pleasant surprise! Will Durmstrang perhaps be needing a new headmaster next term? We'll see..."  
  
Passing up two others, he reached the last person: Lucius Malfoy. It must be that spies must surpass suspision by seeming to go along with this plan of action. Looking into Lucius' eyes, he didn't see malice like the others'. He would be spared as a given.  
  
"Now, who among you will make an example for others who are associating with you? I cannot do many complicated spells yet. However," and here he smiled rather derangedly, "I have been apprenticed under Lord Voldemort, and I have watched the countless tortures he has done. I assure you, I can get the job done. It's just a little messier. Lucius, if you would come here a moment."  
  
Lucius walked up to Harry's side, still playing the actor. The real traitors need never know that their ranks were infiltrated with loyals.  
  
"Perhaps you should pick out the ones to make an example of. Go on, have fun," said the Dark Heir. Lucius' eyes went over his stunned comrades' faces. He had to give Harry credit. The boy didn't know how many spies were in this group or even who they were. Choosing Lucius to pick would help "pull the weeds" so to speak.  
  
"Then, my young master, I'd have to say Harling, Avery, and Karkaroff, as there are only five of us, my young Lord."  
  
"Very well then. All of you, go to the back garden through the back kitchen door there, and don't attempt escape. You would regret it very much."  
  
As the warm night air hit his face, he stood in the moonlit garden with the robed men. He could just make Dudley out by the tree, fiddling with what Harry had sent him for. The boy looked utterly terrified. Harry walked the group up to under the tree and cast a Disillusionment and Silencing Charm around the perimeter of the yard closing them in. No one outside the square would hear or see anything tonight. He walked up to Dudley.  
  
"Could I see the quill and paper? No, hold onto the other thing," spoke Harry, who scribbled something onto the paper now with a spiderlike hand he had learned from the Malfoy's. He called over Macnair, one of the spies from Lucius' account of the unpunished and whispered in his ear, "Watch the Muggle. Don't let him leave the yard."  
  
"Yes, young master," said Macnair and went to stand next to Dudley near some bushes bordering the fence.   
  
"Now, Karkaroff, would you please come here? Your punishment will be simple enough. Stick out your arm."  
  
Karkaroff fell to his knees, and he now looked up into Harry's cold eyes. He sobbed, "Please no, young Lord! Please!"  
  
"Silence! Stretch out your arm unless you want the other's punishment!" said Harry.  
  
Whimpering, Karakroff stuck his right arm out, which was severely shaking. Harry looked down at the man with eyes of ice and muttered, pointing his wand at the arm just below the elbow, "Avello."  
  
The screaming was unimaginable as everyone watched Karkaroff's lower right arm torn off. Not cut off. Torn off. Right through the bones and muscles and skin. The bloody stump was bleeding profusely, and the man crouched in the fetal position on the ground, cradling that remaining of his arm.  
  
"Sustento," said Harry, performing a spell so Karkaroff couldn't pass out. "Karkaroff, never let me question whether to kill you again."  
  
"Y-yes, m-master."  
  
Harry now turned to Avery and did the same thing to the foolish man. With Avery and Karkaroff taken care of, Harry turned his attention to Harling now, eyes slightly crazed as he gazed upon the shuddering man who looked ready to pass out. He had already seen Dudley hit the ground with Karkaroff.  
  
"Now, Harling, you will be an example to the world. You will show that neither Voldemort nor his Dark Heir will accept traitorous acts. Are you ready? Macnair, if you will please attend to the object my cousin left under the tree and fix it as you will. You know what to do."  
  
While he was doing this, Lucius walked quickly over to Harry, whispering so as not to be overheard by the nonspies.  
  
"Harry, you shouldn't be doing all this magic! I'm surprised the Ministry hasn't already come to snap your wand!"  
  
"Draco never told you?" asked Harry, and he laughed, adding, "Typical Draco! Well, I deactivated the underaged charms on my wand before I left school along with Draco's and Blaise's. We can use as much magic as we want all summer. Here Lucius," he said, handing the paper he had written on earlier to the blonde man. "These are instructions for afterwards. I'm afraid I will not be able to accompany you."  
  
"Yes, young master," said Lucius, sliding the note into a inner pocket of his cloak after reading it, "I will see it's as you wish. Anything else you wish to speak of?"  
  
"Yes. Thanks for the Nimbus. Tell Draco that I loved his present, too."  
  
The man smiled and did a slight bow as Macnair said he was done, "My pleasure, Harry. I'll be sure to tell Draco."  
  
Both now joined Macnair and Harling under the large tree in the back garden, and Harry summoned ropes to tie together Harling's arms and ankles while Macnair climbed into the tree to a branch around the middle height.  
  
"Now, Harling, we shall begin. Wingardium Leviosa!" The man, desperately struggling and fighting his bonds, floated up to Macnair's level. Looking up, Harry and Lucius studied the now struggling figure. Harry raised his wand to subdue the fighting man, "Exhaustus." All watched as the man went almost limp, barely able to move in sudden exhaustion.  
  
"Let's get things heating up, like your blood. Infervesco!"  
  
They gazed on as Harling was now shrieking as all the blood in his body was reaching a boiling point. The man's eyes rolled up into his head, and as Harry took the spell off, Macnair took the boy's signal and slipped the object, the rope noose, around the man's head.  
  
All were still as Harry waited a moment or two, for Harling had started sobbing. The Dark Heir smirked, pupils contracted, as he said with a wave of his wand, "Finite Incatatum."  
  
The Wingardium Leviosa was canceled, and the group left for their seperate orders as soon as Harling stopped twitching. Macnair and Lucius would take care of the three.   
  
Harry watched as they left the yard through a side gate with their charges and went to his cousin who was still out cold next to the begonias.  
  
"No way I could pick you up," muttered Harry, and with a swish and flick, he levitated his cousin and brought the large boy to his room. He would let Dudley sleep until morning, as he was tired too.  
  
Reaching his room next door, Amelia was back to her smaller size, looking at Harry.   
  
"~Did everything go well, Harry?~" she asked while Harry performed the countercharm on Mithra.  
  
"~Quite well, thank you. I have dismembered two from the ranks, and the other I killed for an example. They will soon be finding his body,~" said Harry, climbing under the covers again. Mithra woke up with the shift of covers, let out a few puffs of smoke to show his disdain, and crossed the bed. Following his new snake friend, he crawled under the pillow. Harry just fell asleep again, as though his evening had not been disturbed at all.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Harry probably did not get another two hours sleep before he was woken up by a high pitched scream from next door. He sat up in bed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, the clock reading 6:24. He knew this would come from his cousin, and was quite glad he had thought to lock Dudley inside his room in case the other boy got any ideas.  
  
"You sick idiot! What the hell did you do?!" Dudley shrieked from his room. Harry meanwhile was walking over to his cousin's door and opened it, wand in hand. The large boy threw himself back at the sight of it.  
  
"Don't come near me, you freak! Stay away!"  
  
Harry shook his head and said, "Honestly, why are you making such a big deal out of last night. They deserved their punishment, and so I gave it to them. Nothing wrong with punishing your servants."  
  
"You sick freak! Get out of this house!  
  
"What did you just say?"  
  
Dudley stood up straight and walked over to Harry, poking the shorter one in the chest, "I said to get out of this house! I am not going to have you endanger my family anymore. Get out, or I'll call the police!"  
  
Harry snorted, and sneered, "Like your Muggle police could do anything! We have our own way of dealing with evidence, and by then, I'll be long gone."  
  
Dudley looked slightly surprised, but didn't lose any ground, and asked, "You're leaving?"  
  
"Well, not because you told me to. I could laugh at that notion," retorted Harry, and added in a deadly voice, "I won't stick around after I get rid of you three. In fact, I'm going to go pack right now, I really-"  
  
"You're going to kill us?!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, something Blaise had taught him, and added, "You don't leave witnesses lying around, now do you? Now if you need me in the meantime, feel free to scream. Bye Dudley!" And with that, Harry locked the boy back in his room and entered his own room again after stopping to take a shower.  
  
"~Are we going somewhere, Harry?~" asked his friend, who was now sitting in the middle on the crumpled sheets with the young Horntail among her coils, watching her master putting things in his trunk.  
  
"~Yes, we are leaving this place today. If you have any business to take care of, either of you, please go quickly.~"  
  
Amelia nodded and gestured to Mithra with her head while she said, "~I'm just going to take him to the back garden for some food. I know where a young bird has just left some scrumptious eggs. We'll come right back.~"  
  
Harry watched his two familiars depart from the bed and to the door, Amelia slithering down the bed post and across the floor and Mithra spreading his wings and gliding to the floor before following Amelia in a little trot. He chuckled while pulling on his full robes of shimmering silver.  
  
-  
  
It took the better part of an hour for the Dark Heir to pack everything up with the occasional help of Amelia pointing out missed objects. He ended finally, locking his trunk while slightly adjusting the strapped athame on his right arm. The only thing now visible of Harry's possessions was the trunk behind him, which he had enchanted to hold the Nimbus for the trip, and the wand he held in his hand.  
  
"~Now, you two need to stay with me the entire time, alright? You must remain hidden. Amelia, you take you usual place. Mithra, if you would please go and stay with her? These robes are loose enough to hide you both,~" spoke Harry, and he waited for the two to take their positions around his torso under the silver robes. Looking down, they would be completely hidden even if he were to sit down.  
  
"Now, for the next part of the plan. Cruento!" he said pointing at his arm and head, and both were bloody in an instant which made him look like the victim of some horrible attack. Looking in the mirror, he was pleased. This would defintiely help with distraction.  
  
Harry now left his room with his trunk, walking right past the metal and wooden doors of his relatives', their screaming falling on deaf ears as he passed the front door to the sidewalk. Looking around and seeing no one, he pulled out his wand and muttered the large scale fire spell, Exhustio, as he gazed at the small house. In an instant, the thing looked like a great bonfire that had been burning for hours.  
  
"That works. Now, for transport," he muttered to himself. He stuck out his wand arm.  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hello everyone! Are you benefitting from a little vacation time, cause I certainly am! Bwahahaha! Anyway, anyone who's been saying Harry is not too mean may have just changed their opinions after this chapter, huh? Hey, is there a problem with Tom letting Harry watch the tortures he laid out on Deatheaters. After all, Harry would have to take over that business someday as the heir, and besides, we're exposed to that stuff everyday on TV, aren't we? Ah well, if any of you out there were hoping for more extreme measures, let me provide an explanation now befor e I get a bunch of questions in reviews.  
  
Now, people are wondering: How could Harry use those spells if Dark Arts wards were put up on the house? Well, they weren't Dark spells; they were simply spells used in a Dark way. I didn't tak this from them, but in another fanfic, Infervesco had been used for warming up cold Butterbeer. Harry happened to use it for making someone's blood boil (quite literally). Like the age old dilemma, spells should not be labeled as Dark or Light, for it all depends on how they're used.  
  
Lastly, if anyone was hoping for more dilectable torture (i.e. insert here), I do have many more spells for more grotesque ones. Harry just can't use them yet. He may be really far along in his magic for his age, but he's not that far, for say, disemboweling.  
  
Review responses:  
  
hermionegreen- You're an intriguing reviewer! Yes, well, there's the Deatheater scene.  
  
SilverKnight7- Deatheaters are really rather timid when in the face of a deadly force, now aren't   
  
like I said in this chapter, who knew what the Dark Lord had taught his heir?  
  
eriee- There you go!  
  
Raistlinof Metallica- Glad you like Mithra! I've been trying to incoporate him for awhile! Good  
  
spotting of the black book!  
  
raelyn- Thanks, I really like Slytherin Harry too, but people always ruin it by him going to the Light.  
  
ER- hehehe. Deatheaters are just like those bugs you squish under your shoe; you don't really  
  
care whether they survived or not.  
  
Solaris Isa- Hyper little one, you are! Glad you like my fic!  
  
Nicoletta- I had to figure out a way to communicate at least partially with Mithra; it will be important  
  
much later, to blow a major point for much later which people can find if they read very  
  
carefully... Yes, Harry would try to be like Tom, after all, everyone tried to emulate their  
  
older sibling when you were young. Good spotting of the black book!  
  
bitchkitten- Terrific! You give me a smile, look, see?  
  
ReflectionsOfReality- Yes, I knew I could do that, but I posted really late, and I had school the next  
  
day, so I didn't want to stay up later than I had to. But I loved all of your   
  
reviews when I had read them earlier! I don't believe, like you said, there   
  
would ever be a need for Amelia to grow larger than her true size! Good  
  
spotting of the black book! (Of course, I knew when I wrote it you would spot   
  
it!)  
  
Sea-Turtles- Glad you liked Chapter 16. I'm sorry you're sick and hope you get better. Is it that  
  
nationwide flu? Wait, that only applies if you're in the US. Well, get better anyway!  
  
GShans- Thanks for the Latin info! I really wish they had that class at my school. I'm glad you  
  
like Dark!Harry. Yeah, I'll be making more of an attempt at incorporating Hermione and  
  
the twins in the next year more.   
  
Silver Queen- Good spotting of the black book! Hehehe, Harry is a bit mean. I think the shock  
  
of Muggleborn Blaise is that she's in Slytherin. I think Muggleborns could get in  
  
Slytherin, but there'd have to be some sort of criteria behind it...  
  
C.M. Aeris Queen of Insanity- Yes, I was glad when Harry's anger finally caught up with him in   
  
book 5. (I swear, I'm the only one that liked Harry in that book.) Nice Harry annoys  
  
me most times. Hehee, you can look at the dragon, but don't try to pet the dragon.  
  
Stupid Gryffindor- Yeah, as you were sitting at my computer as you wrote your review and I was   
  
responding right then, I don't feel required to respond again here!  
  
Rogue1615- Yes, more Hermione will come. Wordless magic will be incorprated more once Harry  
  
uses a spell enough (like Aduro). No more DE problems for a bit, hehehe! Good   
  
spotting of the use an athame can have! Harry's not going to be totally helpless   
  
without a wand!  
  
Falafal- Go Harry! Yes, you can say Mithra's cute. Here's a bit of random info on the name I   
  
found in a book. Apparently, Mithra was the name of a Persian Sun god.   
  
M.E.- THANK YOU!  
  
Sophie W- I have posted soon, and you have seen what happens next.  
  
David- Harry handled it in a very professional way, I believe.  
  
(December 21-22, 2003) 


	18. Commotion at Diagon Alley

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, and any and all Dark Woods harps. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 18: Commotion at Diagon Alley  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A large bang like a cannon sounded, and in a moment the street in front of the bloody Harry was filled with a huge, triple-decker, purple bus. A young man stepped off, who seemed to just be getting a few pimples, and began into his speech.  
  
"Welcome to the Knight Bus-"  
  
And then the youth seemed to realize the wizard in front of him was covered in blood and that a large bonfire was blazing where a house used to be. Harry took it that the guy was a little slow on the uptake.  
  
"Wha' happened?" he voiced, and Harry boarded the bus with the help of the youth, who said his name was Stan Shunpike, and sat down at a small couch inside. Stan sat Harry's trunk next to the boy. The driver directed Stan to go and get a towel to clean Harry up with, and they sat motionless on Privet Drive until Stan got back. The few passengers currently riding the Knight Bus pressed their faces to the window, gaping and whispering about the huge fire and watching the few Muggle firefighter crews showing up to put out the blaze.  
  
"Here 'ya go," said Stan, pushing a wet towel into Harry's hand. "We can go, Ern."  
  
"Arr," said Ern, and with a huge jolt that sent unsuspecting passengers flying, the bus was off.  
  
Harry was now cleaning his face, smiling at how his plan to get on the bus free had worked. He had no wizarding money on him; Tom had taken the extra from shopping. However, as he cleaned off his face and forehead, Stan now stared on at him.  
  
"What? Is there something new on my face?" asked Harry. Stan shook his head and stepped over to where Ern sat and said a bit loudly, "Ern! Ern! It's the boy we read about in the paper! That 'arry Potter!"  
  
"How do you know me?" asked Harry, though rather uncomfortably as he noticed the entire population of the bus was looking at him. "I've never even ridden this bus before! A paper? Why would I be in the paper?"  
  
"You've been in the Daily Prophet since 'ogwarts term started last year! The boy thought to be dead alive again! Is it true you were raised by You-Know-Who?"  
  
Harry threw up his arms in frustration and sneered, "What's up with you Light supporters? Can't stand to say Lord Voldemort, can you?" He grinned nastily as everyone on the bus flinched at the name.  
  
"B-But your p-parents," stammered a man riding across from Harry, "They w-were great supporters o-of the L-Light s-side."  
  
"Voldemort is far better of a person than they ever were! He still is!" shouted Harry. At this, Ern jerked the wheel hard to the right, making an entire London block jump out of his way before stopping at the Leaky Cauldron where several passengers were getting off. Harry grabbed his trunk and hauled it out of the bus behind him, following the nervous group of wizards and witches as they entered the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
The inside of the pub was dimly lit and very crowded as Harry tried to press his way up to the bartender and manager. He set down his trunk and got the bald man's attention.  
  
"Excuse me, but can I get a room?"  
  
The man smiled down at him, and Harry thought that the man obviously wasn't recognizing him because of the dim lighting. However, the passengers of the bus that had entered the pub were quickly speaking to their barmates and an odd hush was running around the place.  
  
"Surely, son. My name's Tom," said the bartender and motioned him towards a flight of stairs while charming Harry's trunk to follow him.  
  
"Just follow me," said Tom, and he guided Harry up the stairs and down a long hallway as he continued speaking, "Now, I expect no money right now. You just pay when you go to Gringott's, alright? Schoolchildren coming here alone never have money before going down Diagon Alley. Here ya are, young sir."  
  
Tom guided Harry into a small but comfortably decorated room, and Harry delighted in the magic the room was giving off. He had missed that the entire time at the Dursley's. Harry looked around the room and back at the patient man who had placed Harry's trunk at the foot of the queensized bed.  
  
"Is there anything else you will be needing or want?" asked the old man.  
  
"I'm fine. I'm going to go to Diagon Alley, however, and get all of my school shopping done now. I'll be paying you as soon as I get back for the extension of the summer before I have to go back to Hogwarts. I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone I was in this room. Everyone seems to be going crazy over me for some odd reason."  
  
Tom and Harry walked down the stairs again, and this time Tom did notice everyone watching the young man beside him. However, he just turned his head down at Harry, smiled, and said, "Alright, I'll go and set up your account for staying here. I'll even throw in some Privacy charms so these people won't bother you. Is that fine?"  
  
Harry smiled at the older man and said, "That's fine, and thanks for the charms, too. I'll be off." He walked to the door and shouted over his shoulder to Tom, "Just put it under Harry Potter, Tom. Thank you."  
  
And Harry walked into the little alley behind the Leaky Cauldron, not noticing the largespread muttering he had caused, because he had pulled out his wand and was opening the gateway to Diagon Alley.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"There you go, Mr Potter," said the goblin as the two stepped out of the doorway into the main Gringott's building from the mine carts. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"  
  
"No, that will be all. Thank you," said Harry, and he walked with his full moneybag outside into the hustle and bustle on Diagon Alley. Harry looked at the large clock outside of the Apothecary shop, which said that it was about noon.  
  
"Good, Draco should be here by now. Let's see, this way should lead to-"  
  
"Mum! Mum! It's him! It's Harry!"  
  
Harry turned at the sound of his name along with several other people. He groaned inwardly, and approached the area where the small voice had originated from. The dark-haired boy came upon a large group of redheads, the Weasley's. They seemed to be waiting for something, too. He continued forward, and Molly Weasley, who had been directed by a small girl next to her, was smiling down at him now. Harry could just see Ron sulking off to the corner.  
  
"Harry, dear, how nice to see you again," Molly said. "You gave me such a start on the platform last year! I've heard several conflicting pieces of information about you, but I think a certain Gryffindor is just biased against Slytherins." She winked at Harry, and Ron glared that Harry had gotten his mother's favour.   
  
Harry now turned towards the girl he had seen earlier, which surely had to be the youngest Weasley child and the one who had called his name.  
  
"Oh, of course, you wouldn't know Ginny, now would you?" said their mother, and she pushed the redhead out in front of her. "Harry, this is Ginny. She's going to start Hogwarts next year."  
  
Thinking it would be wise to keep on the good side of this family, he smiled at Ginny and said, "Hope to see you there, Ginny. Don't trust Ron's opinion of me. He's just jealous of the great Slytherins and angry he can't be in such a cool House."  
  
Ginny and Molly giggled while Ron was held back by Percy Weasley who also looked disapproving of the comment.  
  
"Well, I have to be off. I'm meeting one of my friends over at Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour. Goodbye," said Harry, and he left the Weasley's, walking down the street to the meeting location. It wasn't long before he spotted Draco and Lucius there, and he jumped on Draco, grinning ear to ear, though his midsection was an assortment of hisses and mini roars. Still laughing, he sat down next to Draco. The blonde boy faced his fellow Slytherin, and the said Slytherin broke into new peals of laughing; it seemed when Harry jumped on Draco, he had sent his friend face first into his ice cream.  
  
"That's probably the first time I've laughed like that the entire summer," spoke Harry, wiping the tears from his eyes with his robe sleeve. "Thanks for the dragon, Draco. Above and beyond, truly, my friend."  
  
Draco had finished wiping the mess off his face and arched an eyebrow at his green-eyed friend. "From what I've heard you haven't had much to laugh at lately."  
  
Harry sighed, good mood flitted away, and said, "Yeah, really. First the Muggles, then Blaise in the hospital, not to mention last night. I expect everything was taken care of, Lucius?"  
  
Lucius turned to Harry and tilted his head slightly in respect, "Of course. Everything to your specifications."  
  
Harry smiled and got up along with his companions. "Good. We'll just shop a little first before the next step, then."  
  
The three went about their school supplies, picking up new ink and quills. They ran to the Apothecary for Potions refills and to lunch where Harry and the other two had to escape from a crowd that had apparently come to see if the rumours about Harry Potter really being therre were true. He noticed as they moved through the crowds that eyes followed and heads turned as he passed. While he was used to the attention of staring eyes from standing next to Tom at Deatheater meetings, this had a different feeling. He wasn't quite sure he liked it.  
  
"Okay," said Lucius, as the trio stopped in the large square in front of Gringott's, pretending to look like they were simply trying to decide where to go next, "Now, Draco, get behind Harry. Whenever you're ready, young master," he whispered, taking the space at Harry's left. Harry checked his right side for any passerby. No one was there, and so with a quick flick of his wand, he shot the anti- Concealing spell right at the center of the overhang of Gringott's, deleted the spell from his wand, and slipped it back under his robes.  
  
Pandemonium had broken out in the meantime, once the spell had found its target. People ran screaming all over the square from the sight. The body of Harling was still hanging from the rope from last night, which was now attached to the building. Its skin was terribly white, lips and fingernails blue, the same being true of the two hands sticking out of either robe pocket. The Deatheater mask, which hung loosely around the corpse's neck, had a message written on it.  
  
"I am all seeing of your actions  
  
Here is your proof  
  
Traitors, watch your necks."  
  
Harry and the two Malfoy's began rapidly jogging out of the square with the other crowds, but a couple of Aurors appeared as if from nowhere and grabbed all three. Harry and Draco glared at the men holding the other, while Lucius spoke, "Really, gentlemen, is this really necessary?"  
  
"We have reason to suspect that you three were the cause of that spectacle," spoke the man with the scrubby beard, whom Lucius indentified as Amos Diggory. "Especially that one right there," he added, pointing at Harry.  
  
"Honestly, Diggory, do use some common sense," said Lucius, shaking off the man holding him and straightening his robes. The boys were reluctantly let go under the man's gaze, and the boys followed Lucius' example.  
  
"What do you mean, Malfoy?" asked another man with short sandy-brown hair and blue eyes.  
  
"What I mean, Longbottom," said Lucius, adopting the patented 'Snape silky voice', "is that these boys couldn't possibly have done it."  
  
"And why not?" asked Diggory, crossing his arms and puffing out slightly.  
  
"Because they are underaged, and as such, they cannot use magic outside of school without registering under the underage wards. If they had any connection with that spectacle, surely they would have gotten an owl from the Ministry by now, wouldn't they?"  
  
"I still doubt all three of you."  
  
"Fine. Check our wands, then. They'll support us. Then the large crowd that seems to enjoy this little rendevous will see what incompetent fools the Ministry has working for them."  
  
Lucius pulled his wand from his robes, Draco from his pocket, and Harry from his arm holder. Longbottom, Diggory, and their fellow Auror all held their own wands touching tip to tip with the suspected wands and muttered "Priori Incantato!". Harry thanked Draco with a small wink for always remembering to delete his spells that he had done over the summer. From what the boys' wands told, they hadn't been used since their Hogwarts exams. Lucius' wand seemed to be used last in order to summon a quill. The crowd gathered muttered and a few chuckled while the embarassed Aurors gave back the wands to their owners and went to take down the body to examine back at the Aurors headquarters.  
  
"Well, that was not expected, but was certainly entertaining," spoke Lucius, allowing a small smirk to appear on his face as the three walked down the street again. "All we have to pick up now are your books. There seems to be quite a line outside. Something must be happening. Come on, get in line, now."  
  
They all got in line, and looked up at the sign outside of the book shop that stated in large letters "GILDEROY LOCKHART HERE TODAY!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry for the delay again! My family had all the days up to Christmas and the few days after it booked, and I couldn't get any writing done! No joke! Anyway, I'm happy to present the new chapter to you. Reading your reviews really helped. Whenever I got in a dull spot or was simply out of an idea to get to the next spot, I'd read the couple of reviews which had been newly sent, and off I was again. Thanks again, to all my reviewers! You make it happen!  
  
Oh, before I get comments about Frank Longbottom being alive and well, let me explain. In the actual books, Frank and his wife Alice were tortured for information on Voldemort's wherabouts by a small group of Deatheaters. However, this was after Tom's fall. Therefore, since Tom didn't fall from power, the Longbottoms weren't hurt. They're just little nuisances like the Ministry.  
  
Review responses:  
  
SilverKnight7- Sorry it took so long to update. Blaise in the books has only been mentioned a few times as a passing character, and a gender has never been asssigned, which is always quite useful.  
  
ReflectionsOfReality- No offense meant. I simply knew you had a keen eye to the sneakier aspects like that in my story. Ah, yes, the human body is such a fragile thing. Actually, that part could have been much worse if the circumtances had been different, such as if Harry was older, his magic far more advanced, and they were in a hidden location where a continuous line of agony could be delivered over a period of days. However, it couldn't be that way. I thoroughly laughed when you wrote that you imagined Amelia swallowing Hogwarts or Aragog whole. Amelia really doesn't need to grow at all to hunt, because if she's not eating Sickles, she can easily go for something like a rat... or a houseelf....  
  
hermionegreen- Ah, yes, I did enjoy how Harry seperated the loyals from the actual traitors. As far as the note Lucius got from Harry, they concerned meeting Draco and Lucius at Diagon Alley and Harry's plan, yes. We'll be seeing more of Blaise next chapter when they go back to school hopefully.  
  
bitchkitten- You just found out what Harry did next!   
  
Nicoletta- Did Harry leave the black book behind? No. That was one of the items Amelia pointed out which Harry had overlooked. The boy hasn't even given the thing a passing glance yet. Thanks for liking the torture. Yes, I've heard about the wet rawhide. I personally love the aspect of it, but I'll leave it for you to use. Magic is just far too much fun!  
  
eriee- Yeah, doubts anyone had of Harry growing to like the Dursley's was kinda squashed, wasn't it? We weren't cheering for them, anyway.  
  
Celtic Warrior- Thanks for liking the story thus far. Yeah, Harry's still a bit young to be liking anyone. Then again, I think it's also been because of everything that's always happening to him.  
  
Sea-Turtles- I'm glad you like Mithra, and I'm also glad you just had a cold. Yeah, my state also ran out of the flu vaccine. Unfortunately, I don't have connections at the hospital like you ;) . Man, I had the flu last year, and I haven't been the same since. Honestly, I think that bout permanently affected me somehow or another. Gods know what would happen to me if I got it again.  
  
Solaris Isa- Such a bubbly little bugger. Glad you like my story.  
  
ER- Thanks for the compliment!  
  
Silver Queen- Love that phrasing of Harry as the "mean little prick"! Made me laugh! Yes, he definitely has what it takes to be a Dark Heir! Harry bloodied himself up so he would distract the bus people enough to be able to get on without the question of payment for traveling coming up. A diversion, quite simply.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Glad you like Harry's evil side and that you thought the example was perfect.  
  
rayvern- I think that the reason the Deatheaters didn't fight Harry is this: you can plan and plot all you want, but when you face up to what you have to do and the person you're doing it to, those kind of people lose their nerve. Sure, a lot of Deatheaters probably hate serving Lord Voldemort and make up plots to kill him, but when they Apparate to his side and see what they're facing, they revert back to mindless servant mode. I always enjoy the fact that Harry can switch between evil and friendly depending on the people and the situation.  
  
Falafal- Yes, Harry's years with Tom really are showing! I'm honoured that you find my 'evil Harry' version to be the best out there! *bows*  
  
Maxx77- Glad you like my story!  
  
Shorty- Hey, how's it going? Did you have a fun holiday? I did get a lap harp for Christmas! I just need someone to help me tune it, and I'll be all set! Bwahahahaha! I know that right there you proabaly said,"Oh no." like you usually do! Of course you know I can be that evil!  
  
Rogue1615- Regarding the problem you have with the DE's, check the response to rayvern above. Yes, year two has always been my favourite. I've always wanted to be able to use the CoS as a meeting place because it's just too perfect! Besides, the Chamber of Secrets has got to have more than just the secret of the basilisk, right? If it was just that one, wouldn't it be called Chamber of the Secret? Something much deeper is going on...  
  
(December 22-27, 2003) 


	19. Unsettling News for Severus

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, and any and all Dark Woods harps. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 19: Unsettling News for Severus  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
"Gods, how long is this line?!" Draco practically yelled as he, his father, and Harry had just passed through the Animagus section. They'd been waiting in line for almost an hour, and Draco was becoming extremely frustrated. Harry looked up from the Animagus book he had picked up from one of the shelves (which he decided to buy along with his school books later) as Lucius turned a cold eye on his son.  
  
"Draco, act with a little more grace, if you will. You are not some common half-blood," whispered Lucius, though throwing a quick glance in Harry's direction. Harry didn't notice, however, as he had already gone back to his book. "Now, I need to go look something up very quickly upstairs, so if you two will continue without me, I should be done by the time you leave."  
  
"That's fine, Lucius," murmured Harry, still reading. This part about personalities and the Animagus form was very interesting...  
  
"Harry, I'm going stir crazy. Get an extra set of books for me if I don't come back in time, okay?" asked Draco, and he too departed out the door to the sweet air outside the crowded place.  
  
"That's fine, Draco," murmured Harry, still reading his book. He walked forward as he subconsciously noticed the line moving and bumped into quite a few people before he finally looked up.  
  
It seemed in his occupation with the book, he had brushed past people to the front of the line and was now face to face with the man who had to be Gilderoy Lockhart. Lockhart took one look at Harry, and his eyes widened and his face broke into a blinding smile.  
  
Harry heard Gilderoy say, "Lord, it's Harry Potter!" before finding himself being ushered right next to the man and a camera flash.  
  
"Come on, Harry," said Gilderoy, "You and me are worth the front page. I've read all about you over the year, you know, in between answering my fan mail of course!"  
  
Harry grinned devilishly and spoke through the grin so no one else could hear but Lockhart, "Yeah, I'm sure you have. However, if you would like to live to see next year, let go of me, or I swear, I'll make sure your life becomes a living-"  
  
"Hey Harry, hurry up! Father's waiting to leave!" shouted Draco over the crowds, and this interruption in the speech Gilderoy was making about Hogwarts was enough to let Harry escape with two sets of books swiftly tucked under his robes along with the Animagus book with no one the wiser.  
  
"Can you believe our luck?" groaned Draco, walking back up the street to the Leaky Cauldron. "That grinning idiot is going to be DADA teacher next year!"  
  
"What?!" gasped Harry, nearly dropping the books he was carrying.  
  
"He's teaching, yes, a scary thought. I'm guessing you weren't listening to a word he was saying in there. Wish we had Lupin back. Have you heard from him?"  
  
Harry looked down and said, "No, but they said Dumbledore was sending himm somewhere for something. Load of lies! Stupid MOF... He'll get his comeuppance eventually. I'll personally make sure of that."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
"So that boy is still following the Dark path, is he?" asked Dumbledore, sitting in his office, stroking the head of his phoenix thoughfully. The other person raised his head.  
  
"Yes, he is. Tom's death has fueled him forward and given him more drive. As you have seen from the Evening Prophet picture, he is well on his way to becoming a great Dark Lord, possibly even greater than Voldemort himself. Tom Riddle surely didn't start out so young, did he?"  
  
"No. He may have been Darker than most students, but he wasn't murdering people. Harry Potter is a great loss to this side, as were his parents. However, I'd rather see an ally dead than their powers in the hands of an enemy. This problem needs to be corrected before the boy can get too powerful. However, we need someone on the inside of the student body to get information we cannot receive otherwise," said the wizened headmaster, and the shadowed person nodded though their posture showed they were uncomfortable with the conversation.  
  
"We'll give Harry one year to come out from the Darkness. If he does that, we will spare his life. However, if he continues following the current road or travels on it again, we will have to kill him," spoke Dumbledore, though at that the person in front of him flew out of the chair, clearly outraged. The manipulative old fool got the first word, though.  
  
"I know the boy is like family, Severus, and I know you are not happy about having to spy on him for me. However, if you would like to keep your job, you will continue going to the loyals, and if the time comes that we have to kill the boy, you will not interfere. No one would hire an ex-Death Eater, and you wouldn't be able to live off of your Gringotts money very long. Look out for your best interests, Severus, and I'll look out for mine."  
  
As Severus left the headmaster's office, the man stroking the phoenix smiled slightly. All Severus could think of was Harry. Dumbledore knew what the boy had done. He knew that the Dursley's residence had been intentionally set on fire. He knew of the torture done by Harry the night before that. He knew that Harry was currently lodging in the Leaky Cauldron. The man had eyes and ears in both the wizarding and muggle worlds. And the worst thing was that he would not have cared if it was not eventually going to effect the power he had in the world.  
  
"The man's worse than Voldemort," sneered Severus, throwing open the door to his private study. "At least the man didn't present a mask to the world like Dumbledore. The headmaster is more power-hungry than I ever thought before now. I must find a way to protect Harry."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
It was the last day of summer, and Harry had gotten up early to put away all his things in his trunk. Today was the day he would be going to King's Cross and going back to Hogwarts. He fondly looked at the Animagus book he had "borrowed with no intention of returning" as it was put with the rest of his books.  
  
"Draco and I definitely have to try out some of that stuff in there. It would be highly useful to be an Animagus. Tom always could sneak up on me in his snake form," he said aloud to no one, though his mirror tutted.  
  
As the book was placed securely in the trunk, Harry turned at the slight tap he heard coming from the window. Opening the window, he noticed it was Blaise's new owl, Van. Harry eagerly opened the letter from his friend in the hospital, only to read:  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I hope Van will reach you before you leave for King's Cross. The hospital has decided to release me. The symptoms I had (sore throat and coughing blood) seemed to disappear as quickly as they came a few days ago. Very odd, but I'm just happy I'll get to go back to Hogwarts on time and out of this bed!  
  
I want to hear all about your holidays on the train along with Draco's. I'm actually going to be arriving there quite early so I'll make sure to save us a compartment.  
  
Your friend,  
  
Blaise  
  
"Well," grinned Harry, "That's good news." Sighing slightly that he couldn't put a spell on his trunk to levitate, Harry picked up one end of it and pulled it to the door. He then called to his room, "~Okay you two! We're leaving! Hurry up!~"  
  
And two figures crossed the room to meet their master and friend, Amelia from under the desk and Mithra from the closet. They began to assume their regular places hidden under his robes, but he stopped them, smiling, while saying, "~I can't hide you forever, and now that people know who I am this year, they might need to know my familiars.~"  
  
With that happy thread done, the Hungarian Horntail on his left shoulder and the Ebony-Crested Dragon snake around his neck and laying on right shoulder, the Dark Heir now continued pulling his trunk downstairs into the main bar area. Tom turned from his roudy customers and said, "The transportation you're taking is just outside, Mr Potter. Is there anything else I can help you with before you leave?"  
  
Harry layed his payment for staying in front of Tom and said, "No, that's all. Hope to see you again!" And the ebony- haired boy crossed the way through the crowded area, pulling his trunk, grinning at the stunned faces staring at Amelia and especially Mithra. Harry opened the door and gazed out at the bright sunlight and his friend's smirking face.  
  
"Come on, Harry! We need to get there on time, you know!" said Draco, helping him lift his trunk into the back of the stylish anitque car. Both boys sat in the back on the velvet seats, and the chauffer took off, weaving in and out of the London traffic.  
  
"So, did you get a letter from Blaise, too?" asked the blonde boy. His friend nodded and remembered something. Not wanting the driver to hear, he put up a Silencing Charm and turned to Draco.  
  
"You know that Animagus book I was reading when we were waiting in that line?"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Harry grinned and murmured, "Well, let's just say I'm borrowing it with no intention of returning it. However, I was looking it over this past week or so, and it's fascinating! A load of Dark ways to manipulate the Animagus form along with instructions to become one! It would be to our advantage to have a form, you know."  
  
Judging by the twisted smile on his friend's face, Draco needed no more convincing on the matter. All he said was, "When do we begin?"  
  
"As soon as we can find a suitable place. It's quite complicated and there is only one way of going about it. You have to know the enemy of your Patronus animal, which is complicated in itself and why a lot of people aren't Animagus. The Patronus Charm, from what I've read, is extremely difficult, and most cannot prudce the corporeal form needed for the next step."  
  
"You realize you sound just like Granger, right?"  
  
"Shut up. I'm not that bad. Anyway, for most people, it takes years to become an Animagus, but the end result is completely worth it. Let's just hope it doesn't take us until fifth year."  
  
Draco snorted and said, "Harry, you're a genius with me at a close second, both in theoretical and practical magic. It probably shouldn't take us past third year if we try hard."  
  
Harry sighed and muttered, "Let's just hope there aren't any distractions like last year."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yeah! We're back to Hogwarts! Something tells me there will be distractions this year. Does anyone agree with me? The Chamber of Secrets will cause more than enough problems. Oh well! Oh, I should say this right now so I don't forget.  
  
SHORTY!!!! I need to talk to you! Without being able to bounce ideas off of you for the last two weeks, I've been getting in dire straits for ideas! You better have read the last two chapters and be ready on Monday, because this lack of updating is killing me!   
  
Review responses:  
  
SilverKnight7- As you have seen, MOF is a nasty, power-hungry jerk! Oh, Lockhart will get what's coming to him by the end of second year, no worres about that! You know, when I was in New Mexico, and my family was driving through this little town, I saw a car license plate that said, "Lokhart". Someone obviously likes the coward!  
  
Mirie- Oh, I so wanted to pull the Hannibal touch and have him hanging by his intestines, but I decided against it simply because I didn't want to copy that idea. Great idea, however. Ah, the question of Harry being Darker than Tom. I suppose it's only because we see Harry and not Tom all the time. Oh, if I could write Tom....  
  
ReflectionsOfReality- Laugh, laugh, laugh! Amelia _could_ swallow McGonagall in Animagus form, couldn't she? And since one of Amelia's magic strengths is being able to withstand very hot fires for however long she wants, she could hold down a phoenix! No, it is not wrong for you to think of these things! When people write stuff like that, it gets my brain working and ideas appearing!  
  
bitchkitten- We all want to drool over Dark Harry. Dark is so much more appealing for him, isn't it?  
  
hermionegreen- MOF and Snape know, yes. No, Draco didn't stay with Harry at the Leaky Cauldron. They got together quite often, though.  
  
GunSmoke2- Glad you like!  
  
Maxx77- Lookie, I updated!  
  
Solaris Isa- I'm not going to let you borrow my spare restraining jacket if you gnaw through yours!  
  
ER- I personally love embarassing Aurors or the Ministry in general. It is hard to find good evil Harry stories.  
  
Celtic Serpent- Ah, you'll have to find out the questions to your answers pretty soon, won't you?   
  
Nicoletta- Glad you like where I hung Harling's body. Boy, his son isn't going to be happy with Harry, is he?  
  
Falafal- Watch you necks is good advice for disloyal DE's, isn't it?  
  
Rogue1615- A fellow believer in my Chamber theory! I try to convice my friends, but they say it was called the Chamber of Secrets because it sounded better! Something so much deeper is going on down there!  
  
Sea-Turtles- I'd like to blow up my house, too, sometimes. Postive reinforcement makes me happy!  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- I couldn't resist smooshing Draco's face into the ice cream!   
  
mc2rpg- You know, your reply of giving him a rival has been spinning all my thoughts on this in a good way. Not Ron, no, he's too obvious and no match for Harry... Anyone have suggestions? OC or existing characer? Ooh, I have an idea! Nah...  
  
C.M.Aeris Queen of Insanity- I'm happy you could traumatize your little cousins if you wanted to! My youngest cousin is like 30, so it wouldn't work so well for me! Yeah, my parents adopted me a _wee_ bit later than their siblings had kids, huh?  
  
Sword Wielder-Firebreath- So many issues with Ginny! You know what Jack Sparrow said about that thin line between brilliance and insanity...  
  
Chozen1- Tom will come back, no worries. I see Tom as more of an older brother figure. Really older brother.. I mean, the man's about in his sixties. However, he is immortal and he is using a Glamour Charm, so a 20 year old Tom could pass as Harry's brother.  
  
jbfritz- I'm honoured. Thank you.  
  
oxpearxo- I will continue up through seventh year.. perhaps beyond if necessary. If that was the case, however, it would be a seperate story.  
  
Queen Cari- Wow, you are desperate for a review if there's no joke, aren't you? I personally think ReflectionsOfReality is a way better author than myself from what little I've been able to read of their work so far, but whatever. Thank you!  
  
Saman007uk0- Wow, what _does_ your name mean? It always makes me smile when I ear this tory is one of a person's favourites!  
  
(December 31, 2003 - January 3, 2004) 


	20. Blaise's Return

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, Mithra, and any and all Dark Woods harps, along with anything else you don't recognize from the books. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 20: Blaise's Return  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The dingy clock read 10:52 as the boys walked up to the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Racing eachother to the magical platform, both appeared on the other side at the same moment. To Harry, Platform Nine and Three Quarters was an extremely welcome sight to his eyes after the action packed summer. Draco pulled him along by his robe sleeve to the door onto the train.  
  
After loading their trunks in behind them, they started prowling the halls, peering in every window for their friend. They passed by one open door with a girl they did not recognize, but she quickly shouted after them, "Hey, you jerks! I'm over here!"  
  
Both boys looked at one another in confusion and pulled their things into the compartment, loading them in the rack and sitting down. Now that they looked, both did a double take. It was Blaise that had called them, though her voice was decisively different, more calming in some way, though no less exuberant. Her appearance, however, had changed quite drastically.  
  
"Blaise," muttered Draco, "What the hell happened to you?!"  
  
Harry thought that question was justified looking at his fellow Slytherin. She still looked sick, with dark circles under her eyes and gaunt face and frame, her wraith-like hands settling on her lap, skeletal fingers long and rather unhealthy-looking. Her hair, once a combination of deepest black with streaks of silver seemed to be losing its colour along with her skin, both smooth with a certain luminance to them. Her eyes, though still deep violet, seemed to have little specks of colour in them not there originally. It was not a surprise they had missed her.  
  
Laughing, she said, "What do you think you're looking at? A ghost or something?" Just then, she spotted Mithra and Amelia on Harry's person and pulled them over to her, plopping both in her lap. Harry heard Amelia quietly tell Mithra to watch out for this one. The compartment door slid open, revealing three people Draco at least didn't look that happy to see.  
  
Fred, George, and Ginny Weasley stepped in slightly to let people pass and greeted everyone in the compartment.  
  
"So, Harry, will you be trying out for the Quidditch teams this year?" asked Fred.  
  
"We remember you expressing some interest in that last year, didn't he Fred?" continued George.  
  
"Though of course-"  
  
"No matter whether he's good or not-"  
  
"Slytherins will never win-"  
  
"Against the mighty Gryffindors!"  
  
Ginny was blushing slightly from her brother's antics and apologized. Harry just shook his head and said, "We three got used to this last year. Nothing to apologize for."  
  
"Hey Harry-"  
  
"You seem to have a little extra room in here-"  
  
"Why don't you take Ginny?"  
  
"Our compartment is crowded, and Ron's a prat."  
  
Blaise lifted her head from where she had been cooing over Mithra and smiled, patting the seat next to her, saying, "Come sit next to me, Ginny. We Slytherins aren't that bad. At least not to allies."  
  
Fred turned to Harry and motioned to Ginny, "Harry, you better not try to convert Ginny to the ways of Slytherin. Speaking of which, saw the Daily Prophet over the summer. Better watch out for that Harling kid. He's pissed as hell at you."  
  
George nodded and added, "I guess you also have figured out the spell for summer usage of magic?"  
  
"You two know me too well. Deatheaters were becoming disloyal, so I had to set an example. I must have Allies still for when the regime comes back into swing."  
  
Fred and George just grinned and waved goodbye, Harry peering from the doorway to watch them leave. As soon as they fell back into their own compartment, Harry shut the door and jumped up to his trunk, pulling out the Animagus book.  
  
"Is that the book you were talking about in the letter, Harry?" asked Blaise, leaning in slightly to see its pages filled with tiny scrawls and moving pictures. Harry nodded and he and Blaise switched so Draco could read at the same time. Harry plopped himself down next to Ginny, handing possession of the tome to the others, and grinned at her while taking back his precious familiars from the sickly girl. Ginny looked at them interestedly.  
  
"Are they both yours, Harry?" Ginny murmured, in awe of the two beautiful creatures. Harry set Mithra down in her lap.  
  
"Yeah, they are. Birthday presents two consecutive years. Mithra, this mini Hungarian Horntail, was from Draco this year," said Harry, motioning with a thumb at Draco, and then picked up Amelia and stroked her spikes fondly, "This is Amelia, one of the rare Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes. I got her as a present from Tom last year."  
  
"Tom?"  
  
"Ah, your siblings didn't tell you? You know that I was raised by Lord Voldemort, correct?"  
  
After an involuntary shudder, Ginny pressed on.  
  
"Yes, I read about it in the Daily Prophet."  
  
"Well, before he was known as Lord Voldemort, his name was Tom Marvolo Riddle. He once showed me that if you rearrange the letters, it spells out 'I am Lord Voldemort'. I think I'll follow his example perhaps, when the time comes I have to name my lordship."  
  
Not much else was said on the train ride to Hogwarts. Harry had pulled out a piece of paper and was playing around with names while Blaise and Draco were reading the Animagus book. Ginny did not mind the quiet, however. After a summer with everyone back at the Burrow, it was nice to get some peace. She didn't know why Ron complained about the Slytherins so badly along with the rest of her siblings. At least these three seemed nice enough, even if Draco was a Malfoy and therefore enemy of all Weasleys.   
  
'The thought's stupid. We should be trying to make family alliances rather than enemies,' thought the young redhead. Looking around at the compartment's occupants, she gained something about each. Blaise looked very sick, though she seemed to act as though she were in perfect health, who seemed an energetic spirit as the girl quickly pulled the book from Draco's hands to look at a picture. Draco, the picture of a Malfoy, seemed to deny the rest of his family only in the matter of certain aspects of attitude. She watched as the supposedly calm, icy boy yanked the book back from Blaise which quickly led the two into a fight. Then she turned her head to look at Harry.  
  
'Now here's an interesting one.' The boy was no older than twelve, and yet he had already accepted the facts that he never would lead a normal life and would one day become a leader of Darkness. She jumped slightly as he suddenly was hissing and spitting in a low tone while Amelia gave a slight hiss in response and little Mithra in her lap let out a little plume of fire. It seemed Fred hadn't lied when he told her that Harry was a Parseltongue. He truly was the apparent "Dark Heir", she thought, leaning back into the seat. Life at Hogwarts would certainly be interesting.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was slowly setting as the Hogwarts Express pulled wearily into Hogsmeade station while its passengers all bustled around, trailing out of the train onto the platform. The group of four eventually stepped out to the warm breeze of the outside, Blaise pointing Ginny towards the direction of Hagrid to make her journey across the lake. Harry headed off in the direction of some carriages he saw with Blaise and Draco behind him. Harry walked over to the spectre Thestral and patted its face while Draco and Blaise jumped into the carriage. The dark-haired boy came inside soon afterwards and the "horseless" carriage set off with the others towards the castle bathed in the red tone of the setting sun.  
  
The Slytherin Trio looked in welcome upon the Great Hall, its candles flickering, the gold place settings glittering, and all were put at ease for a moment. For one glorious moment, Harry felt just like a twelve year old should as they sat down in their spots at the Slytherin table. Mithra and Amelia were looking around the Great Hall, watching staring students as they came into the hall and sat down at their respective tables. Harry turned towards the staff table and spotted Severus, smile flickering. The man seemed no different to other students with his glaring mask on as he surveyed the room, but his eyes betrayed themselves when he paused at Harry. The man looked deeply troubled about something.  
  
Whispering his thoughts to Draco, his friend supplied him with some spare parchment and self-inking quill from a pocket. He quickly scribbled a short note on it, folded it, and gave it to Mithra, telling him who to give it to. Everyone in the Great Hall watched as the little dragon let of a little roar, opened its leathery wings, and took off towards the Potions Master. Severus took the note from the little dragon and read, "Is something wrong? You look troubled."  
  
Severus pulled out his own pen and responded, watching as the little Horntail flew back over to its master and deliver the message. Harry read the note, nodded in Severus' direction, and looked over at the doors as the new students walked to the front of the hall to be sorted.  
  
The students, however frightened they were, all showed their amazement of the Great Hall in some degree, not noticing McGonagall placing the Sorting Hat on the stool until it began to sing. Harry promptly ignored it, not particularly caring about hearing about the founders again. He was peering at Severus discreetly, trying to discern the anxiety behind the mask. It wouldn't be like him to pull him aside on the first night of getting back, and that's what the note had said. It asked Harry to meet Severus at his private quarters that night alone. Something was not right, and he felt it would inevitably involve him. Just as he was getting on a more complex thought of what the problem could be, the Hat finished its song. He turned his half-hearted interest back to the line now being placed in Houses, focusing solely on Ginny.  
  
'I'm going to be the last one!' she thought desperately, scanning the tables frantically, looking first at her brothers, then back to the Slytherin table where Harry and his friends sat. She was torn where she wanted to sit for her next seven years, and the calling of her name just now increased that tear. She was almost trembling as she sat down under the Sorting Hat and listened as a little voice spoke in her ear.  
  
"Very smart, yes, and a fine sense of loyalty. You are confused in your feelings of being in Gryffindor and Slytherin, a choice between family and friends. Your magical ability is hard to tap, but powerful when found. Unusual one, where shall I put you?... I believe it shall be..."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hehe. So which huse do you think Ginny will be in? Year two has officially started, and I'm glad Harry and his allies are back at school even if I'd rather beat my head in with a hammer in order to stay home from mine. Oh well... Sorry for taking so long to update, but of course, week before midterms is a royal pain, so.... yeah....  
  
HEY REVIEWERS!!! Don't forget to send me ideas when you review! Shorty is getting really annoyed with me constantly asking her.  
  
Review responses:  
  
Thanks to Maxx77, jbfritz, saman007uk0, HecateDeMort, for encouraging me to update swiftly!  
  
hermionegreen- Blaise's sickness doesn't seem to be totally gone, does it? It will have a major role in the story, I can assure you.  
  
SilverKnight7- I have a fate that's worse than death for MOF planned. Bwahahahahaha!  
  
Morie- Everyone in the wizarding world knows Harry's been raised by Lord Voldemort, though only a few people know he is to be the heir. The name Dark Heir was just a nickname at school, but most don't know how true it is...  
  
Sea-Turtles- Animagi were always fascinating to me, so I will definitely make them Animagi in a realistic time frame at Hogwarts.   
  
ReflectionsofReality- I've planned out a creature for this story that appears in a few years that will be the counterpart of all phoenixes, so Fawkes could go bye bye. It would be so fun to petrify MOF... ... Harry's not completely moraless, he just has so few you don't see them often, though I will include this in a chapter soon (a talk of morals).  
  
Chozen1- I hate Lockhart with a passion; in real life, I have no tolerance for teachers who appear to know what they're doing but are complete idiot's. That's the deal with my English teacher. On her bookshelf in the classroom, she has "The Complete Idiot's Guide to American Literature". That both annoys and irritates me at the same time, really.  
  
ER- MOF does have the nerve to kill Harry. Will Harry present himself to the light by the end of the year, or risk dying? Just remember, I never plan on Harry going to the Light, if that would answer a question.  
  
Nicoletta- Darn right it will be an interesting year at Hogwarts! Glad you noticed the look; you took it a different way than I planned, however. Lucius had just been talking with Draco about mudbloods half-bloods when he gave Harry that look. I think with all the comments about Harry being a half-blood instead of a pureblood, it stands to reason that two generations must go by before the muggleborn is swept away. Does Harry know what his mother was, or even know about Tom?  
  
Shorty- Harry will be a cool Animagus.  
  
Rogue1615- I drown reviewers in suspense? I'm sorry. *throws in a lifesaver* quick, grab hold to the Lifesavers, little gummy bears!  
  
Bosson12787- Like above, I never realized my stories were suspenseful...  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Will Harry still have a stag Patronus? I believe Patronuses feed on your life experiences and wishes, so it most likely will not be a stag. Blaise's illness will not be so much a warning light as it would be... I can't explain without giving the whole thing away. If you read the summer chapters very carefully, taking in details, you may figure out at least a small bit of it...  
  
Falafal- I still love the name, you know... Dumbledore just seems too nice in the books without being suspicious... Animagi are awesome!  
  
lady leah- Why, thank you for such a nice review! *blink blink*. No one who reads my story likes Dumbledore, as is my plan, Bwahahahaha! But thank you!  
  
girlknight- You sound like me when I've gotten enough sleep! I live in Las Vegas, Nevada, so I probably would be a "yankee". I don't care if there are jokes. We have it nice. Our lows are only in the 30s here. I was reading the works of another Canadian. Do you really get snow by All Haloow's Eve? Completely weird...  
  
greenday9829- Are you a fellow GreenDay fan? Thank you for liking both of my stories. I get so happy when people says things in reviews!  
  
(January 5-9, 2004) 


	21. Charms Problems

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, Mithra, and any and all Dark Woods harps, along with anything else you don't recognize from the books. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 21: Charms Problems  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat, and the inside table next to the Slytherin table burst into applause, though you could hear gasps around the Great Hall that a _Weasley_ was not in Gryffindor. Walking along, she sat as close as she could to her Slytherin friends, turning her head to look up at Dumbledore as he stood up to give a speech.  
  
'Damn MOF, giving such stupid speeches,' thought Harry, giving the man a Snape-level glare. Anyone who happened to be sitting near him started looking at him nervously, until he let out a startlingly animalistic growl, and then people quickly turned away. Finally Doubledork... erm.. Dumbledore finished, and the food filled the sparkling plates before them. Harry just sat and picked at his food until something caught his thinking and slowly wandering, unfocused eye.  
  
He watched as right before his inconspicuous sight, a strange human shaped form was coming at him from the side very slowly... as though it did not want to be heard. He turned to his aristocratic friend, who was currently serving himself a small portion of fried potatoes.  
  
"Draco, do you see that thing moving towards us from my left side?" he whispered, still watching with an unblinking eye. His friend looked over his shoulder and gave Harry an odd look.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
Just then, the form stood right next to Harry and pulled out a wand. Acting quickly, Harry jumped up from his seat and landed in front of this figure, wand in an offensive position. The action caught the attention of the entire Great Hall, and Severus and McGonagall were hurriedly coming towards him. No one else seems to be able to see this person, thought Harry, as one eye watched the figure and the other looking at the closer students. The figure began to cast a curse from the looks of the wand movements, but Harry was swifter.  
  
"Funis!" shouted Harry, and he watched as the conjured ropes closed tightly around the invisible figure to the shock of anyone who had seen it. All they could see were ropes floating of the ground for no apparent reason. Severus, expecting something like this to happen eventually, pulled out his wand, pointed at the center of the ropes, and murmured, "Finite."  
  
There, with a horrible grimace of absolute loathing on his face, sat Lawrence Harling. Snape glared down at the seventh year and demanded an explanation for his actions.  
  
"He killed and tortured my father, and I can't take revenge?! He will be the next Dark Lord, mark my words, and I won't let my father and the Dark Lord's rivals' sacrifices be in vain! I will kill him!"  
  
McGonagall gave Harry a piercing look, but spoke, "Mr Harling, Mr Potter's wand had not been used at all this summer and there is no evidence against him saying he's guilty! You will speak with the headmaster after the feast!" And she grabbed his arm and led him out, thought not before Harry, who had already sat down, took advantage of no one watching him and traced a silver noose in the air. The other boy yelled in rage as Harry canceled it in satisfaction as his Housemate got led out of the Great Hall and dinner went back to normal.  
  
"Harry, how did you see him?" asked Draco, "I mean, I couldn't; he was under an invisibility spell of some sort."  
  
"No idea whatsoever. If you will excuse me, I'm going to prowl around the dungeons for a bit. Good night, everyone." After leaving the Slytherin table, he walked over to Ginny, wished her goodnight, and waved to the twins, who waved cheekily back.  
  
'They will almost definitely join my side before they leave Hogwarts,' he thought impishly, heading towards the dungeons and a certain professor's quarters.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry, we need to speak," murmured Severus, joining his young master in the professor's rooms at Hogwarts. The boy was watching him from under his bangs, casting his upper face in complete shadow, though his eyes seemed to shine out from the black space. Harry smirked.  
  
"Well, I kind of figured that since you asked me to come here. Now, what's this all about?"  
  
Severus quickly relayed the story of the headmaster and his plans for Harry. Harry looked thoroughly affronted by this.  
  
"He is blackmailing you? He will meet a miserable fate, let me assure you," snarled Harry, standing up from the chair, looking much older. He pulled up his left sleeve to look at his wrist, where Tom's and his special form of the Dark Mark sat, the one to call the Deatheaters. Harry still remembered the day he had gotten it. Seeing that it was still there, thought very much faded, gave him hope that Tom was still out there.  
  
"Do not worry about spying for him anymore, Severus. If the case comes where he does fire you, I can easily support you. Dark Lords watch out for the interests of their loyal followers."  
  
"Harry, aren't you even slightly worried about what lies in store for you at the end of the year?" queried Severus, plucking the tiny dragon from where it had nestled in his lap robes and sending it to its master.  
  
"Honestly, I'm not really worried. After all, Deatheaters are already after me; what matters if a few more join them in wanting to end my eventual reign?"  
  
And in a swift move Severus didn't see, he was gone.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The first week of school came once again, and Harry found he was actually looking forward to most of his classes. Of course, that could contribute to the fact that their first day consisted of Charms and Potions for second year Slytherins, but it could also be that his classes were such a ready change from his summer. The mandrakes in Herbology could surely be a method to kill off people in large numbers easily, and the cool night air on top of the Astronomy Tower during class let him think clearly for the first time since arriving at school. He and Draco both had a good laugh after hearing about Lockhart's little problem with the pixies and the Gryffindors and were delighted when they found out their class had been cancelled until the idiot could find his wand.  
  
The reason he was so excited right now, however, was because he and Draco were currently walking down to the Quidditch Pitch, Nimbus Two Thousand And One's in hand, for Slytherin tryouts. Both were slightly nervous as they entered out into the main field area and joined the other hopeful recruits; they had to be the youngest ones here. The Slytherin team captain came up and proceeded to talk up a storm, telling them how they would be trying out and all that nonsense.  
  
"Alright, we're going to do skirmishes to find out where individuals run in talent. Currently this year, there are spots for one Seeker, one Beater, and two Chasers. Now, let's get started. Who is trying out for Seeker?"  
  
Harry and a fourth year girl stepped forward. Harry was thanking the stars for the fact that Marcus Flint hated the Harling kid and wasn't going to hold that against him.  
  
"You Potter, go and join the regular team. Timmons, you go to the skirmish team."  
  
And it went on like that until everyone was sorted out. He looked at Draco as the boy was on the opposite team, and grinned, broomstick quivering under his grip.  
  
"Don't hit me too hard with those Bludgers." But Draco didn't get to respond; Flint had just released the balls, and the game was on.  
  
Harry flew up a bit higher than the rest of the players to be able to scan a farther reach of pitch quicker. He found himself unfocusing his eyes just like the time in the Great Hall at the Welcome feast, which caused his vision to go past the point of clear; it was like he was seeing another plane on top of this one. He quickly refocused his eyes and told himself not to let his eye wander like that anymore. No sooner had he done so that he saw a little glint of gold below him, and he proceeded to dive at a vertical slant, carrying on at such a pace that everyone had stopped to watch. He pulled up, robes skimming the morning dew grass, the little ball clutched in his hand.  
  
"Excellent, Potter!" said Flint, pulling his broom next to Harry's. "You are definitely in for this year's team!"  
  
Harry smiled broadly and said, "Thank you, Flint!" And he was allowed to sit out the rest of the skirmishes. He followed his blonde friend with his eyes. His friend was definitely Beater material. He could almost feel those hits as he knocked the iron balls with such force that you could hear the collision. No doubt Draco would get on the team, too, he thought as he yawned, crossing his arms behind his head and leaning back into the seats behind him and drifting into a warm sleep.  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
It was Monday again, and the Gryffindor and Slytherin second years were sharing Charms classes together. No one seemed happy about it, but the little Charms professor took no notice as he was about to begin the lesson.  
  
"Today in Charms class, we are going to be doing something slightly different," squeaked Professor Flitwick. "Now, you each have a partner, correct?"  
  
There was a general muttering of agreement along with quite a few glares. He had made the mistake of pairing Gryffindors with Slytherins. Harry gave a sympathetic look to Draco who was paired up with Ron; at least he himself was paired with Hermione.  
  
"Good! Now, what we are going to do today is simple and should be fun. What you do is this. You prick your partner's arm with this needle that's provided, take a small amount of blood, and put it in one of the small basins in front of you. While your partner is doing that, you focus on something in your past. Let's see... How about your tenth birthday? When you're done you do the same to your partner. Afterwards, you point your wand at your basin and say, "Agnosco." You will then have a kind of mini pensieve where you can view those events as often as you want. Let's begin."  
  
All the time Flitwick had been talking, Harry's mind had been completely reeling. No one needed to know about that birthday. He looked quickly at Draco, pupils contracted, and Draco only returned a surprised glance. Damn, this could be very bad.  
  
"Harry, are you all right?" asked Hermione, and Harry snapped his eyes back to her. She looked rather frightened. "You don't look very well. Are you sick?"  
  
Despite the dizziness, he managed, "I'm.. fine.. Hermione. I just don't like needles all that much. Bad experience, you know."  
  
"Well, how about we do me first, then?" she replied, and Harry just nodded, mouth dry, and carefully pressed the needle into her arm. After collecting a small amount of the crimson fluid, he put it into the basin in front of Hermione and shot another look at Draco. Draco, meanwhile, was looking at his friend. He wished he could do something for him. If he had been through what Harry had been, he probably couldn't even look at another needle without passing out.  
  
"Here we go, Harry," said Hermione, catching his attention, and she lightly broke through the skin in the crook of his arm. It was all Harry could do to keep from keeling over or something equally as embarassing. The minute it took Hermione to gather the desired amount seemed like an eternity, and he jumped when Hermione layed her hand on his shoulder, telling him she was finished. However, he was barely catching anything they were saying. He thought he heard the professor tell them to put the charm on their basins, but he wouldn't allow anyone to find out... no one.  
  
While Hermione next to him cast "Agnosco", he could see pictures of smiling faces and party noises appear in hers. He quickly pulled out his wand and gasped, "Contego Sustento!" before rushing out of the class, bag in hand. He stumbled into many objects down the corridors before arriving in the dungeons. He composed himself as best he could and walked into the potions classroom to his seat, waiting for Charms to end and Potions to begin, setting his head down on his crossed arms and quickly falling asleep from the stress on his system.  
  
Snape and the reast of his Potions class was to come across him like this ten minutes later, sleeping in a vast pool of blood so expansive it was dripping off the table.  
  
Harry had left before they could stop the bleeding.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Do I even need to say anything here to get you to ask questions about what the heck just went on? Don't worry; you'll find out the entire spanse of it... in third year! Bwahahahaha!!!! It's very funny that in all the respoonses, no one guessed Ginny would be a Ravenclaw. Oh, and that will be explained later as well. This chapter was just full of surprises, wasn't it? No need to remind you to review!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Maxx77- You know, you reviewed chapter 20 in less than ten minutes after I put it up?  
  
Lita of Jupiter- Aah, hello, Mako-chan. While I agree Hufflepuff would have been a hilarious decision, I think Hufflepuff's are closer to Gryffindor thinking while Ravenclaws are closer to a Slytherin mindset.  
  
jbfritz- I've read so many Slytherin Ginny stories, it has become cliche, even though she does make a good snake.  
  
hermiongreen- Thanks for the story paragraph, but I unfortunately couldn't use it; sorry.  
  
Sword-Wielder-Firebreath- See jbfritz.  
  
Falafal- Poor Blaise, yes. She doesn't look so good, does she? I loved your idea of Harry's influence and will be placing that in when Ginny's placement is explained if you don't mind. Please tell me yes or no.  
  
Bosson12787- You just found out the house!  
  
eriee- I'm evil for ending the chapter that way? Sorry, but I couldn't resist. *grins maniacally*  
  
chozen1- like above, *grins maniacally*. Thanks for the nice compliment.  
  
lady leah- No Gryff, no Slyth, sorry. I have a good reason for placing her in Ravenclaw.  
  
Rogue1615- No Slytherin Ginny, sorry. Oooh, nice guess when you say Blaise is a necromancer. Where'd you come up with that idea? Because she's wraith-like or something? It will be a bigger shock than that!  
  
stayblue- Thanks.  
  
FireFaerie23- I asked if they were a GreenDay fan because almost no one at my school likes them. It's sad really. The way I got hooked on them was when I read "Blackened Sunrise" by The Itch, whose story theme was Minority. Great story by the way. All of you should read it and be scared because I act exactly as Harry does the entire story to the point where I felt the girl had been stalking me and copying down my personality. Very good!  
  
King of the Nazgûl- No Slyth Ginny, sorry. Thanks for the nice compliment.  
  
Sea-Turtles- Ginny won't get a thrashing from her siblings, I don't believe. Wait for a letter from her mom; it will be frickin' hilarious the reaction from Ron!  
  
Cmon- Gryff Ginny, no can do.. While it would be a good move politically for Harry, he already has the well-respected Hermione in Gryffindor house.  
  
Shorty- Thanks for the ideas, though you know I'm still going to question you day after day.  
  
Nicoletta- I can definitely see Dumbledore as a Dark wizard if he didn't already have so much power in the Light community. Harry really did sound like Tom when he talked about taking care of his supporters, didn't he?  
  
insanechildfanfic- Thanks for saying that! Makes me feel all good!  
  
Mark Evans- Why, I am honoured. Thank you!  
  
ER- Sorry, no can do.  
  
knot2be- We will be hearing a lot about Harry throughout his school years, though a lot will come out about his past in third year, which I think everyone is going to kill me over making them wait that long.  
  
greenday9829- No Gin's not in the snake house. Oh, yes, Lockhart is fun and will likely have many "accidents".  
  
girlknight- I knew what the jokes were like; I just don't really care too much about things like that. Hehe, well, considering Las Vegas is in the middle of the desert, it is very rare that we get snow here. However, the states closer to you guys get your kind of weather. My family has a cabin in some mountains near Duck Creek Village in Utah, so we can go visit snow in the winter.  
  
HecateDeMort- I like your short and to the point style. Bwahahahahaha!  
  
(January 10-11, 2004) 


	22. First Sighting

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, Mithra, and any and all Dark Woods harps, along with anything else you don't recognize from the books. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 22: First Sighting  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Snape was prowling through the halls, making his way back to his dungeon classroom. He told himself that at least he had Slytherins in this next class, because he had had QUITE enough of the Weasley twins last week.  
  
'If I never see them again, it will be too soon,' he thought, now coming down to his corridor and shoving his way through the students, though he noticed Draco was trying to get his attention desperately.   
  
"Profesor! Open the door!" Draco shouted, pushing his way through to the front near Severus and the door. "It's Harry! Open the door!" Severus noticed the young man look down at the ground, and he followed, noticing a small trail of blood from all the way up the corridor. It seemed the figure had been staggering about. Then his insides froze.  
  
"Out of the way!" he shouted, and unlocked the class door and shoved it open, eyes instantly on the only figure in the room. There lay Harry, in a dripping lake of blood. He rushed over to grab Harry and tried to shake him awake, but it wouldn't work. He growled, frustrated, and picked the unconscious boy up, motioning to Draco and Hermione.  
  
"Draco, you will come with me and tell me what happened on the way to the Hospital Wing. Miss Granger, you shall escort the class out of the room. I'll clean up later."  
  
And with that, he was swiftly walking through the halls, Draco having to run to keep up. By the time Draco had finished the story with Harry running out of Flitwick's class, they had reached the Hospital Wing, and Severus had already called for Madam Pomfrey.  
  
"Damnit!" exclaimed Severus. "Flitwick had to do that, didn't he? And why didn't you stop Granger?"  
  
"Harry allowed her to do it because he didn't want the story to come out," said Draco, looking at his friend who lay unconscious in the hospital bed, dried and wet blood still on his face and robes. He found a box of gauze on a table, pulled up Harry's sleeve and pressed it to the bleeding point.  
  
"And the pensieve?" asked Severus.  
  
"Harry put some sort of spell on it. Professor Flitwick can't even get past it. Harry has sealed away those secrets."  
  
"They will eventually come out one day," said Severus bitterly, thinking back on that day. Looking down on his student, he could tell that Draco was thinking of it, too. A child that young shouldn't have had to see that. Harry should not have had to go through that.  
  
"Good gracious!" shouted Pomfrey, dropping the sheets she was carrying and rushing over to Harry, wand out. "What happened?"  
  
"Accident in Charms, apparently," sneered Severus, attempting to cover up this blunder. Madam Pomfrey just shook her head and began poking Harry here and there, eventually healing the spot in Harry's arm that had been bleeding.  
  
"It seems like he's alright, if I had to say something," she said, studying Harry's face closely. "Quite unusual, really. I never saw so much blood come from such a tiny spot."  
  
"I seem to remember Lily saying something about that and her family," lied Snape, which promptly ended the investigation.  
  
"Well," said the matron, "He should be up in a little bit, but if you two would give him this blood replenishing potion, it will help recovery along. I'll check on him a bit later." And she walked back to her office to make a note of this incident while Severus and Draco gave Harry the potion.  
  
"That was too close," whispered Severus. "Draco?"  
  
The blonde boy in front of him looked up, "Yes, professor?"  
  
"You understand the keeping of secrets of the Dark Lord, yes?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Severus stood and headed towards the door. He stopped at its handle and murmured, "The keeping of this secret is of highest priority, and I am sure our Dark Heir wouldn't want that one getting out."  
  
"I wouldn't be able to repeat what happened, anyway."  
  
"Neither would I," said the professor, and he left, Draco following after Madam Pomfrey kicked him out just before curfew.  
  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
"Argh.. my head... where am I?" said Harry, looking around. That second plane seemed to have appeared again, and he saw many things that shouldn't have been able to be seen. He shook his head out of habit to clear his vision, but abrubtly stopped that when his head felt like it would implode. He then recognized where he was, and cursed silently. It seemed that night had fallen.  
  
"I must leave now," he said, pulling on his robes over his hospital pajamas, not even noticing a small book fall out of a pocket, and heading out the Hospital Wing door. Everything seemed slightly surreal in his state, heading towards the dungeons a few floors down.  
  
"Damn Flitwick. 'This should be fun!' I think he needs a spot on my blacklist," growled Harry, earning a startled look from an unknown ghost floating by.  
  
It seemed like it took forever, but he finally made it to the Slytherin common room without being spotted by any teachers or prefects. Too exhausted to attempt climbing up the stairs to his bed, he collapsed onto the couch, falling fast asleep instantly.  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
"Harry? Harry? What's this? A book? Tom Marvolo Riddle..."  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry was awakened the next morning by a small roar being let out near his ear, which made him jump probably two feet off the couch.   
  
"Thank you for the wake up call, Mithra," groaned the black-haired boy and trudged his way up to his dormitory, still slightly swaying as he walked. As he entered throught the door and walked grumbling to his trunk, he didn't even notice the looks from his dormmates, though Draco summed it up quite articulately, "Harry, what the hell are you doing here?!"  
  
"I'm here because this is my room"-he gestured to the room-"this is my bed"-he pointed to the bed-" and I want to take a shower before class starts. Now, if you will excuse me," he muttered, and made his swaying way into the bathroom attached to the second year dorm. The warmth of the water seemed to be pulling him out of his zombie state, and his head began to get back to normal.   
  
Draco was waiting fully dressed outside for him and helped his friend up to the Great Hall for breakfast after Harry finished getting ready. Almost every face in the Great Hall turned to look at him, but he didn't care. He just slumped into the nearest Slytherin seat and reached for some toast. Not before two people had run over to him, however.  
  
"Harry!"  
  
"You're all right!"  
  
And he was being squished by Hermione and Ginny, and it was all he could do to breathe. Luckily Draco noticed his face turning blue and pulled the girls off. Hermione shook her head and said, "Harry, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have.. in Charms-"  
  
Harry waved his hand and said, "It's nothing, really, Hermione. A bit unexpected, but nothing."  
  
Ginny now spoke up and said, "I heard what happened from a fellow Ravenclaw third year who happened to be passing through the Great Hall and heard what happened from students following Professor Snape. Cho, I believe her name was."  
  
"Ah, good, then it has worked," said Harry.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Say, has anyone seen Blaise?"  
  
Draco nodded and said, "She left earlier this morning for the library. Must not have seen you on the couch."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," shrugged Harry and served himself a small bit of pouridge after the other two had left. Looking up, he saw Ron glaring daggers at him for talking with his sister, but Fred and George raised their glasses to him in toast, which he copied.  
  
"Let's go join Blaise," said Harry, after eating his fill of breakfast, "We can go get some books on Patronuses so we can practice."  
  
And he and Draco left the hall completely oblivious to any of the stares following them, including those from the staff table. Snape turned towards Flitwick, and the little man flinched under his gaze.  
  
"Now, if I could have Mr Potter's pensieve, please? I shall deliver it to him after classes. It is his after all."  
  
Flitwick pulled out the small object, and the potions professor looked at it. It seemed the entire thing was sealed within a shimmering crystal barrier. Flitwick just shook his head.  
  
"Never seen a reaction like that from any student. Normally, most find this fun, especially the birthday right before getting their Hogwarts letter."  
  
"If anyone deserves to go back and change one event in his past, it's Harry," slipped Severus, and without a further word, tucked the object in his robes pocket and stalked out of the Great Hall.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Harry!" said Blaise, shutting the book in front of her and hugging her friend. The library was almost empty before classes, and it seemed Blaise had the entire table to herself which was stacked high with books on Patronuses.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't notice you on the couch," said the pale girl after the other two had sat down and explained the events of this morning, "but I figured we should get started on the Patronus Charm as quickly as possible. Reading these books all morning, I can tell you it will be no piece of cake."  
  
"I wouldn't expect that one to be easy, either," admitted Harry, and he slumped down into a seat, pulling up a book and beginning to read. Draco sat down as well, and the three continued until the first morning bell rang, and quickly checking out the books, they left the library for Herbology. Meanwhile, two figures sat on top of the closest tower watching young Harry and classmates learning about a small glittering plant.  
  
One was a tall, young woman with very pale skin, long white and silver hair, and red eyes. She was dressed in a Roman-style tunic, arms wrapped around her drawn up knees. The lean young man next to her was even taller than his companion, with fierce violet eyes, silken black hair worn long just past his shoulder blades and pulled back by a piece of silk at the base of his slim neck, and dressed in a deep navy cloak with a silver tunic suit on underneath.  
  
"It is good to finally be able to be free to meet again like this and be able to view your face after such a long time," said the young man in a rich, slightly boyish voice, sitting down next to his companion and wrapping his cloak around the two of them.  
  
"It will not last long, though," murmured the woman, looking upon the greenhouse with eyes that seemed to contain the knowledge of ages. "Soon, the magic will lose power, and we will be as we were. The young ones must be well guarded; I can sense great anger and vengeance in this building, not unlike last year. They have not yet noticed it."  
  
"This is not like your normal self. If anyone will spot it and stop it, it will be Harry. And if he struggles along the way, his friends will help him. I daresay I listen in to far too many of their conversations sometimes." He grinned as did the one with red eyes.  
  
"You always were nosing into my business."  
  
And the two laughed, heard by no one, and left into the wind.  
  
---------------------------------------------------   
  
A/N: Oooh, mysterious beings that popped into my head from nowhere and yet fit perfectly into my plot. I must have sat rocking back and forth in my chair giggling at the sheer luck that these two showed up. Of course that could be because I get slightly delusional and hallucinatory when I'm sick, but I don't care at the moment. Sorry if the rest of the chapter sucked, but I did write this when I've been dreadfully sick since Sunday night and the fact that I've got midterms the next couple days doesn't help. Oh well. Who are the mysterious figures? Who got the diary? Is Snape going to return the pensieve? Why the hell is Blaise studying?!  
  
Bwahahahaha *cough hack cough* hahahaha!!!  
  
Warning: Laughing evilly while sick could result in a violent fit of coughing.  
  
hehehe.  
  
Review responses:  
  
ER- I agree that Ravenclaw is the next best house after Slytherin. All things about that incident will be found out soon enough, my dear fellow. Now, if you will excuse me, I will have go tea with the count...  
  
Mark Evans- Ah, dear lady, how lovely to see you *kisses knuckles* I take it you're well? Which Tom do you want, diary Tom or regular Tom? Both are reading in the study at the moment.  
  
hermionegreen- Madam! A great pleasure, as always! Why, thank you for your kind flattery.  
  
Rise of Chaos- I don't believe I've seen you around, but do come in! I must say, I was quite pleased after reading your letter of review. Harry and Draco laughed at me, the little brats.  
  
Bosson12787- Most people do not like cliffs; they generally hurt to fall off of. Oh, cliffhangers! Sorry! I will keep it up.  
  
lady leah- The decision to have Ginny in Ravenclaw is a sound one, once it is explained.  
  
chozen1- It is fun to confuse the readers and make them go back and read it; they generally can catch things they didn't the first time around. Lockhart is an idiot, what can we say?  
  
Falafal- Your idea was too good to pass up! Oh, yes; I believe Harry's needle experience is far worse than most of us have had.  
  
Sea-Turtles- No one likes needles, I should think. Hehe, Harry's past will come out the year Remus and Sirius come back, has anyone seen? Too good an opportunity!  
  
Nicoletta- I think it would be quite an interesting, if not slightly shocking, sight to walk in and see someone sleeping in a pool of blood. Then again, I sleep like a corpse after falling asleep without realizing it (i.e. hands across chest, completely straight, legs together..) and one time my mom did think I had died because I couldn't be shaken awake! I somtimes say I slept like the dead, but I didn't mean to sleep like a corpse.  
  
crazy and a bit drunk- No, Harry's not going to be a diabetic. However, whether or not you realize it, you are closer to the answers than anyone else so far, thought still far from it...  
  
Rogue1615- Oh, yes, you have to wonder how many of Tom's forces will remain loyal to Harry. Let's see, Tom from what we've read, had at least the giants and the dementors...  
  
insanechildfanfic- Thank you!  
  
Oh, I've been meaning to ask for a while. Should I up the rating on this story to PG-13 or let it stay? I have no opinion, but I want yours, as I have no sense of what really constitues a bump up other than the violence which will increase eventually. Please answer in reviews. I wouldn't want my story reported and taken down any more than you would like it.  
  
(January 12-13, 2004) 


	23. The Last Warning

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, Mithra, and any and all Dark Woods harps, along with anything else you don't recognize from the books. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 23: The Last Warning  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"My arms are killing me..." groaned Draco as he and Harry trudged up to the castle after a particularly hard training session with the Slytherin quidditch team. Their first game was coming up on Saturday, and Flint was putting in extra practices so often neither had been able to join Blaise in the Patronus studies.  
  
Not that they knew if Blaise was studying that or not. She had become strange since school started almost two months ago, very quiet like when she first arrived in first year, and was keeping to herself a lot. Her physical condition was improving slightly, however. She had lost the sick look and now just looked very pale and thin, with her hair lightening. At least that was some consolation, even if she wouldn't speak to anyone.  
  
Walking into the entrance hall, both looked up at the figure in the doorway; it was Ginny. Malfoy groaned again and slipped off towards the dungeons, but Harry put on a smile and said, "Hello, Ginny. What do you need?"  
  
"We need to talk about you. Something's going to go on soon involving you. There are rumours spreading around Ravenclaw like wildfire that you're going to be attacked."  
  
"Really?" grinned Harry.  
  
"Really, it's just-- Mithra! Get out of my hair!"  
  
For the little dragon had flown to his favourite perching spot: Ginny Weasley's head. He let out a small yawn and layed down, front legs crossing over one another in front of him. Harry chuckled.  
  
"You know, Harry, it seems odd that your familiars haven't grown at all. I mean, it's a dragon," said Ginny, now grabbing the little thing out of her hair and placing him in Harry's arms.  
  
"Actually, Amelia and Mithra are bigger; she learned how to change her size at will, and now she taught Mithra. Right now, he's about 7 feet high."  
  
"...Okay, now that you dragged me totally off topic Harry," began Ginny, trying to get back to the matter at hand, but Harry would hear no more and turned towards the entrance towards the Slytherin's territory.  
  
"Just keep me informed, Ginny. Thank you," shouted the ebony-haired boy, and he headed off to join his friend in the dorm room.  
  
Draco looked up from where he was studying on his bed, reading the last few pages of the Patronus book. By now, he and Harry were experts on the things and were ready to attempt one.  
  
"You know, Draco," grinned Harry, pulling out the dagger Blaise had gotten him for his birthday and practicing with it, "it was quite useful to put Ginny into Ravenclaw."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know how you can manipulate the sorting hat to put you where you want to go if your will is strong enough?"  
  
Draco nodded.  
  
"Well, when Ginny was on the stool, I simply forced some of my own will on the hat and it then placed her into the desired house."  
  
"Now, why would you want to do that?" asked his friend, now standing up and pulling out his wand.  
  
"Two reasons," said Harry, and now stuck the dagger back into its wrist sheath. He pulled his two familiars towards him on the bed and pet them. "One, I wanted to see how easy it is to trick the hat. Secondly, it is a strategic move. Almost no one knows what goes on in the Ravenclaw house, and yet they are always the most informed of all. Having an insider that likes you and gives you information from within a secretive house is useful."  
  
Draco smirked and threw the book at his friend, who caught it with his face.  
  
"Well, Mr Strategist, let's see if we can do this Patronus thing."  
  
Turning serious now, Harry stood from the bed and locked the dorm door with a casual gesture with his wand. Remembering the instructions, it said to think of a happy memory to ward off Dementors. Not that he would need it. Dementors were loyal to Tom and never affected either of them. But if it would lead to Animagus forms...  
  
"Expecto patronum!" shouted Draco, and a small wisp of silver vapor sat hovering in front of his wand a moment later before fading.  
  
"Well, it's a start," the blonde boy shrugged after looking at Harry, and began again.  
  
Meanwhile, the Dark Heir thought, 'What's my happiest memory?'  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome to the first quidditch game of the year, taking place on All Hallow's Eve! Slytherin versus Gryffindor!" yelled Lee Jordan from the stands to the din of cheers. "Now, if we can have our teams, please?"  
  
Draco and Harry shared one quick look of good luck, mounted their Nimbus Two Thousand Ones along with the rest of the team, and flew out to meet the Gryffindors. Looking up in the stands, Harry could just make out Hermione and Ginny sitting together with Blaise no where in sight. Mithra had once again sat on Ginny's head, and kept letting out large fireballs into the air. Meanwhile, Amelia had wrapped herself around Hermione and was watching quite intently.  
  
"Players, ready!" called the referee Madam Hooch, and the tension in the air doubled as each player gripped their broom more firmly. And in a sudden motion, she released all the balls and tossed up the Quaffle. The game had begun.  
  
"And they're off!" called Jordan. "It's Bell to Johnson, Johnson to Bell, and - ooh- that was a Bludger from Draco Malfoy, the newly acquired Beater on the Slytherin team, the dirty, cheatin'-"  
  
"Jordan!" threatened McGonagall, strumming her fingers on her crossed arms.  
  
"Anyway- Slytherin in possession-- Slytherin's headed for goal- block that Wood!-- Damn! Slytherin scores, 10 to nothing!"  
  
Harry heard the booing and cheers from his position slightly above everyone else.   
  
'Where are you, little snitch?' He pulled his broom around just in time to see a small fluttering wing just below, and he went into a spectacular dive which drew screams and awed gasps from everyone. It was more like the boy was falling to the ground than anything. Then about seventy feet into the dive and approximately two feet from the ground, he pulled up drastically, holding one hand up in triumph.  
  
"I got it!" Harry yelled, and the Slytherin team all sank down to him, shouting congrats and approval as more students flooded onto the field as Lee Jordan shouted, "This is unbelievable! Rookie Harry Potter has just caught the snitch. This has to be a new Hogwarts record!" Indeed, pretty soon, he was face to face with Hermione and Ginny. Laughing, Harry sat Mithra on Draco's head ("A dragon for the dragon!") and Amelia slipped down his sleeve as the large group walked back up to the castle to have a short celebration party before the feast that would take place that night. The only Slytherins that didn't look happy at the victory were Harling and his gang, but at this moment, Harry couldn't care. He certainly thought this would qualify as a happy memory.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
Harry and Draco walked into the feast a half hour early, thoroughly exhausted from the game and the party, but perfectly content. They flumped onto the bench seats and grinned at the other idiotically.  
  
"Good game, huh?" mused Draco. Harry stretched and yawned, closing his eyes and resting them for a few minutes, dimly aware of the few teachers now congregating around the area.  
  
"Exhilirating," said Harry, and he slowly opened his eyes.  
  
Draco wasn't there.  
  
He looked around the hall, but didn't see anything. He frowned, causing a little crease between his eyebrows. He concentrated, and he became slowly able to see into the second plane and the forms currently beating the crap out of a smaller one. Draco.  
  
"Rather cowardly, don't you think, Harling?" shouted Harry, getting up and pulling out his wand. But he didn't get to fire off any shots as he suddenly was pinned from behind, held by invisible arms. Teachers were rushing to and fro, shutting the doors to the hall as best they could, but students were flooding in, wanting to see the fight, even though no one could see anything. Harry's arm was being slowly jammed into the table, and he looked up to see the boys now trying to catch Mithra who was trying to light their robes and heads on fire. A hot breath came near Harry's ear, which said in an amused tone, "So the mighty Harry Potter is nothing without big, bad, You-Know-Who to protect him, now is he?"  
  
Then Harry did something he had never done in front of the major student body, not even in front of most of the Slytherins. He began hissing and spitting without breath, speaking quickly to Amelia.  
  
"~Amelia, get out of here now! Take Mithra with you!~"  
  
"~I shall do no such thing, Harry. This man has attacked my master far too many times, and now he goes after Mithra! Miserable cowards!~" she violently hissed.  
  
Harry just saw her slip out of his robes and curl up on the table in front of him in an offensive position, and the invisible boy along with the others took down their invisible guards and laughed at the little snake. But then, that was before she began to grow...  
  
"It's my turn to laugh now, Harling," grimaced Harry as his familiars grew now unhibited, Mithra reaching his full height of seven feet rather quickly, and Amelia growing even larger than he had ever seen her. The only thing he could associate it with was a basilisk. The grip around him released, and he fell onto the table before collecting himself and looking around.  
  
Mithra had gathered the other frightened boys into the neverending coils of the large snake with multiple streams of fire, and she held them tightly, still advancing on Harling, fangs bared, silver eyes wide and dangerous, hissing.  
  
"~You never should attempt to seperate a snake from their master, child. We can get quite overprotective of them.~"  
  
Harling meanwhile, had started getting teary-eyed as his retreat was stopped by the wall.  
  
"Please, don't kill me..."  
  
Harry stepped forward and spoke loudly in Parseltongue, shocking everyone within hearing range, including those who had just showed up like Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise.  
  
"~Tom is not dead, nor will he ever truly fall. You are lucky we are at school and I could not kill you now. I could do with some fresh blood on the walls. However, you are so weak I wouldn't bother Amelia with having to kill you, and I wouldn't want my Mithra to get indigestion from eating you, so consider this my last warning.~"  
  
And with that, he patted Amelia once on her side, and she pulled back, albeit reluctantly, and began to shrink back to her "normal" size, as did the Hungarian Horntail. Once small again, they took up either shoulder of Harry's, who turned fierce eyes on all of the boys now gathered in the center of the room.  
  
"Like I said, this is my last warning."  
  
And he walked out of the room, people slowly pulling back to allow him a wide berth before entering the hall, and he headed outside to the chill air completely unseen. Mithra latched onto Amelia and flew them both off somewhere, perhaps to give him some time to reflect.  
  
Never had he once felt isolated like this, and he felt as if the day he had been having up until sitting in that hall was a million years ago. He was thoroughly startled when he heard slight hissing words in his ear, telling him it would be alright. He turned his head towards the speaker, and his eyes widened in wonder.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
A.N: Oooh, who is it that came ot console Harry, and why is he so surprised? What will be the consequences for Harry's actions in that little scene beforehand? Will they tell him to get rid of his familiars?! I don't know! I write by the seat of my pants, which is why it's always so important to get feedback!  
  
ATTENTION!!!!!! I've been getting a lot of IM's lately. Are they you people? If so, please leave me your IM name in your review, because I do not respond to people I do not know. Thank you!  
  
Review responses:  
  
jbfritz- Thank you for always reviewing.  
  
ER- Hehe, you thought from my sickly hallucinations that I am English? Nah, I'm American, but I am a fiend for tea.  
  
SilverKnight7- I would definitely be in Slytherin if I was to be sorted, and it's not just my love for the house, either.  
  
girlknight- It is rather funny how people in the middle of a desert can get a cold or flu, but I blame it on the overcrowded schools. If one person comes to school sick, everyone else catches it.  
  
Maxx77- I hope for your continued reviewing!  
  
Rogue1615- I guess human servants for Harry would be considered Deatheaters, because most of his other suppoters aren't really human.  
  
Shorty- When I wrote down responses to reviews, I got distracted on yours, apparently. Give me more ideas!  
  
Nicoletta- Diary Tom will be a surprise for Harry, now won't he? We'll find out about his tenth birthday in no time.  
  
Falafal- Hehehe, I seem to be writing a lot of cliffies lately. Thanks for wishing me well. I will follow your rating advice, thank you.  
  
insanechildfanfic- I'm happy you're "lovin this".  
  
hermionegreen- At least one of them is a founder, but the other does not seem to be. Thanks for the good luck on the midterms and the well wishes!  
  
tia- We'll find out next year!  
  
Sea-Turtles- I don't have imaginary people, but I have voices in my head. Is there much of a difference?  
  
GShans- Thanks for the Patroni advice and the well wishes!  
  
LovesBitch2- I will be doing all seven years.  
  
Bosson12787- I have updated, so be happy everyone! yeah!  
  
Rise of Chaos- Thanks go out to everyone who put up with the shorter chapter because of me being sick.  
  
lady leah- At least one is a founder! Salazar's getting whipped by his friend, isn't he?  
  
Zhan Black- Have you found any more good Dark Harry stories?  
  
HecateDeMort- Thank you.  
  
Finite Amore- And a fellow Anne Rice fan comes out of the darkness! I love Armand, the litle Botticelli killer. I hated what they did to his character in the movie of the first book. Antonio Banderas as Armand?! Come on!  
  
chozen1- We'll find out soon enough.  
  
crazy and a bit drunk- Don't worry, I'll update quickly.  
  
HAZZAGRIFF- I'm glad you really like!  
  
saintz- No, Harry's not a hemophiliac; something else is occurring...  
  
falling ice star- Why, thank you! Look above for blood question.  
  
Iced flame- I'm glad you like Amelia!  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Glad to hear from you again! Thank you for the Ginny praise.  
  
Julie Lanister- Thank you for the praise. Yes, it is People to People. Are you going to France, too? It'd be cool to meet up!  
  
SugarWater- An _excellent_ story that you have asked for is "Blackened Sunrise" by author The Itch. It's scary how close she got Harry to my actual personality...  
  
Garth Brooks- Hey, can you sing Two Pina Coladas for my friend?  
  
(January 13, 2003) 


	24. Advantages of Occlumency

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, Mithra, and any and all Dark Woods harps, along with anything else you don't recognize from the books. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 24: Advantages of Occlumency  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"What did you just say?" asked Harry, in pure astonishment. His companion just turned her head away from him, almost like she was ashamed.  
  
"~I... I said it would be alright. You just looked so lost.~"  
  
She turned her head back towards him, pale skin bright in the moonlight. Blaise looked quite out of place for some reason, eyes silently brimming with tears.  
  
"~Have you told anyone, Blaise?~" asked Harry, and Blaise looked at Harry, rather startled.  
  
"~I- I told Hermione. She's been trying to help me find a solution to the problem.~"  
  
Harry watched his friend wringing her hands together in her lap and in a sudden thought process, hit his head with a fist. Of course! How could he be so stupid? It had happened to him, too!  
  
"~What's so funny, Harry?~" asked Blaise, for somewhere along his train of thought he had begun laughing.  
  
"~Sorry, Blaise. I was just thinking I had been stupid! What's happened is perfectly normal!~"  
  
"~I don't think not being able to switch back to English from Parseltongue is amusing, Harry,~" she growled.  
  
"~It is, and if I had been smart, I would have put it together! The sickness you had over the summer- the sore throat and the bloody cough- that was the modification of your voicebox taking place in order to speak the snake language.  
  
"~Then how come I was able to speak English for a while after the symptoms disappeared?~"  
  
"~That was the recovery stage from the modification. Right now, it's just a matter of your voicebox getting used to Parseltongue, and the more you talk, the faster the you can speak English again,~" said the dark haired companion.  
  
"~You're the only one that can understand me, though, Harry,~" hissed Blaise, looking over to the school.   
  
Harry shrugged and said, "~Easy solution. We'll just do what Tom did for me when I went through this.~"  
  
"~You went through this?~"  
  
"~Yeah, everyone who can speak Parseltongue goes through it, though usually it occurs much earlier than in your case. Anyway, when Tom had to leave and I was left with the Deatheaters, I wore a translator. Come on, we'll go up to school and make one.~"  
  
"~Thank you, Harry.~"  
  
The two Slytherins had just stepped inside the entryway though when Draco had just come running up to them.  
  
"Have you two been outside since you left the hall, Harry?" gasped Draco, catching his breath. It seemed he must have been running around trying to find him.  
  
"Yeah, we were just talking. What's wrong?"  
  
"I knew it! Come with me!" He grabbed his friend's hand, who in turn grabbed Blaise's hand, and they were rocketing off in the direction of the headmaster's office. Draco shouted the password to the gargoyle at a distance, and the three ran through as it moved just in time. Draco pulled them up the stairs and paused to catch his breath just outside the headmaster's office where many raised voices were being tossed around. Harry just put on an indifferent face and walked in on his own.  
  
Snape quickly turned to him and snapped, "Where have you been?"  
  
"I was talking with Blaise outside on the grounds. Why?" replied Harry, and he noticed Hermione and Ron sitting in chairs, his Gryffindor friend giving him a surprised look at the mention of talking with Blaise while the redhead just looked smug about something.  
  
"There has been an incident involving an attack," said Hermione before anyone else could speak. "Ron and I were at the head of the group that found the scene, so they brought us up here for questioning."  
  
Harry turned a confused and unamused face on Dumbledore and murmured, "And what would this have to do with me? I've been outside the entire time since the attack in the hall." He looked Dumbledore straight in the eye and smirked.   
  
Tom had prepared Harry before coming to school for Dumbledore. The old man sitting in front of him was just as gifted as Tom in the area of Legilimency, or the ability to extract feelings and memories from a mind by making direct eye contact with that person. Harry himself had barely started learning it himself. However, between Severus and Tom's teachings, he was on par with them in the blocking of Legilimency, Occlumency. Dumbledore gave up trying to find the truth in Harry's mind and sat back in his high-backed chair.  
  
"Well, gathering Harry's story and the fact that no one saw the culprit, he is innocent until proven guilty. However, Harry, you also need to keep your familiars in check. They could have easily killed those boys without your knowing."  
  
Harry chuckled and said, "Surely not, Professor. Surely any of the students watching and not bothering to help could have told you that I can speak Parseltongue fluently."  
  
The headmaster's eyebrows rose ever so slightly and muttered, "Oh, really?" while Draco grumbled somewhere, "I told them..."  
  
"Yes, so if I am to watch them as you have told me to do so, then I better be getting back off to my dormitory, now shouldn't I?" said Harry and with a dramatic sweep of his robes, he grabbed Blaise by the arm and led her out of the headmaster's office and down the stairs, quickly followed by Draco.  
  
"Well, Severus,if you would kindly escort these two students back to Gryffindor Tower, please?" said the headmaster. Snape growled and with the same sweeping movement they had seen just seconds before, he began leading Ron and Hermione back towards their common room.  
  
After a few minutes of silence, Hermion turned and asked, "Professor Snape, did you teach Harry how-"  
  
"No, I didn't, Miss Granger. He taught himself how to do that after our first meeting. It's not like he had much else to do in the chateau," replied Snape, not pausing but continuing to walk up the current flight of stairs.  
  
"What do you mean, Professor?"  
  
"Do not expect me to reveal his secrets so easily. He may count you as a friend, but I do not. I do not trust you with secrets as I do Draco, so do not act like it!" he spat and left the two of them alone at the Fat Lady's portrait, who looked just as dumbfounded as the two Gryffindors.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
Unaware of anything that had just happened with their favourite teacher, three friends sat in the second year boys' dormitory with the door locked and filling everyone in on what had happened tonight. Harry just sat thinking after Draco's information.  
  
"So the writing on the wall said that the Chamber of Secrets has been opened? Enemies of the heir, beware? And someone was petrified?" queried Harry, sitting back against the pillows on his bed. Mithra and Amelia perked their heads up in interest from where they laid on Harry's trunk. Draco nodded.  
  
"Yeah, that's what it said. What do you think on this?"  
  
"I remember Tom saying something about a secret chamber at Hogwarts, but I always thought it was just a bedtime story," mused Harry, glancing over at where Mithra had apparently pissed Amelia off, though they seemed to speaking some sort of other language he could not understand. Odd it was to see a normally placid snake beating the little dragon over the head with her tail. Mithra looked very abashed.  
  
"~What are we going to do about me, Harry?~ asked Blaise. Here, Harry grinned and turned to her.  
  
"Now, do you have some sort of item that you always carry with you?"  
  
"~I never carry anything on me full time,~" said the pale one. Harry dug into his trunk, moving the writhing mass that was the two familiars fighting, and pulling out a tiny necklace. A simple silver chain with a deep emerald stone at the end.  
  
"This was my necklace when I went through the change, and it's still charmed. If you wear it, you will still speak Parseltongue, but to others, it will sound like English." He then tossed it to Blaise, who put it around her neck and tucked it down her robes.  
  
"Thank you, Harry," she tested tentatively and smiled when she realized that Draco could understand her. She then continued, quite a bit encouraged.  
  
"So, have either of you gotten your Patronus to take on corporeal form yet?"  
  
"I've almost got mine, but Harry can't get past the mist stage," said Draco, and Harry blushed, embarassed. "Have you got yours?"  
  
"Yeah, look! Expecto patronum!" And out the end of her wand came a large eagle, which perched on the top of the front bed post, the silvery radiance of it brightening the room before it faded. Blaise was grinnning from ear to ear.  
  
"And I've already found my Animagus form from Harry's book. I'm a king cobra! I haven't attempted the initial change, however. I want to wait a little bit, just until school lets off a tad. How about over the Christmas holidays?"  
  
"We can try to get our Patroni by Yules, yeah," nodded Draco and yawned widely. Looking at the clock on the wall, it was quite late and the other boys must be wanting to get to sleep.  
  
"I think we should turn in for tonight," added Harry, and Blaise nodded and left. Draco and Harry both crawled into bed and quickly fell asleep.  
  
-  
  
The two figures were back now, and the lady was currently glaring at her companion, red eyes boring into his violet ones. He was grinning embarassingly.  
  
"I can't believe it! You actually went through with that silly chamber idea! I can't believe you! You're twenty for crying out loud!" she said in a silky and consequently deadly voice. The young man just cowered a bit more.  
  
"Well, I never told you I _wasn't_ going to, you know. I mean, you never forbade me from doing it. Besides, it's not like you were at this castle running it, anyways," he mumbled, fiddling with a strand of hair and glancing around anxiously. The lady just tossed her floor length hair back.  
  
"This isn't why we're here, anyway, Salazar. We need to find out who has opened it and stop them. Then again, perhaps you don't want to, or have you gotten over your little muggleborn issue? Is that wretched pet of yours still alive?"  
  
"You know, since this castle has evolved to meet the times, I don't even know where the entrance is."  
  
"What?!"  
  
He decided to ignore her outburst and added, "And in regards to my dear pet,she has to still be alive. The fact that someone was petrified is proof enough." He started to say more, but paused as they heard someone coming down the hall.  
  
"Quick, hide!" whispered the lady, and she pulled the young man into the shadows near the girls' toilet. They both watched as Severus passed by, apparently on patrol duty tonight, and when he was safely gone, they both faded into a passage to continue this conversation somewhere else.  
  
------------------------------------------------------   
  
A/N: You know what to do, people. Blaise's new ability; the first attack; Patroni; Salazar being degraded by his lady companion who doesn't seem to be a house founder; Salazar's predicament of the unknown entrance.   
  
ATTENTION!!!!!!! PLEASE READ AND ANSWER ME!!!!! I have a really fun idea for a spin-off on this story. Harry and all his friends are just out of school, Tom is ruling Europe with Harry as his second, and their base of operations is at Hogwarts. However, when they were walking through the doors of the Great Hall, they're swept up in a lightning storm and transported to the dimension of the sixth year Harry Potter from the books! I'm asking whether you want me to start writing this now and risk maybe some spoilers for this story (which could even change in the future) or write it and wait until I get done with this story. Your call. Just imagine....  
  
-  
  
Harry was speaking frantically with his friends. What the hell had happened?! He looked around the hall again and was startled into questioins.  
  
"Where the hell are we, why am I sitting at the Gryffindor table with _Weasley_ of all people, and haven't I killed Dumbledore already?!"  
  
-  
  
Oooh! One more thing! Does anyone here read Demon Diaries manga? Why do I picture Eclipse as a sexy Severus?! (I think Severus wears a Glamour Charm. It could be why he gets so pissed at any mention of his appearance, if he's vain and damn good-looking!)  
  
Review responses:  
  
hermionegreen- Haha! It was Blaise, not Ginny! Don't worry, though. Everyone thought it was Ginny.  
  
saman007uk0- Hopefully, Harry will never lose his familiars.  
  
jbfritz- I always thought it would be interesting to have Harry as Tom's heir.  
  
SilverKnight7- see hermionegreen.  
  
Maxx77- Damn straight!  
  
tia- Aaah, the issue of romance... I'm going to try to stay away from that for as long as I can. I myself love slash more than "normal" romance, but more than half my reviewers would get pissed at me for having them read so far into a story and there be slash. Then again, I hate boy/girl pairings in Harry Potter universe. It's way too easy for Harry or Draco to get girls in either dimension; one has fame and the other has wealth. Too easy, I guess. Like I said, I'm going to try to avoid romance as much as possible.  
  
Iced Flame- I think everyone enjoyed the hall scene.  
  
wanderingwolf- Perhaps.. then again, perhaps not.  
  
bitchkitten- For some reason, I seem to be on a cliffie streak, though I didn't do it this chapter.  
  
starwinder- Thanks for being nice enough to review my story!  
  
Bosson12787- see bitchkitten.  
  
Falafal- Even if Harry is vulnerable because some jerks snuck up behind him, his familiars can protect him.  
  
Zhan Black- You should check out "Blackened Sunrise" by The Itch. Great Dark Harry story.  
  
HecateDeMort- Thank you.  
  
sadisticfreak527- Why, thank you. I like your name!  
  
Sea-Turtles- see hermionegreen  
  
lady leah- I give Falafal credit for giving me the idea of the Sorting Hat.  
  
simpleinsanity- see hermionegreen  
  
insanechildfanfic- Sank yo, insane one.  
  
Nicoletta- Now you know what's up with Blaise!   
  
Finite Amore- Why do you want love to end?  
  
girlknight- I love it when people get offtopic for some reason... Yeah, my friends make fun of me when I go happy psychotic, but then I go mad psychotic on them, and I strangle them to the point where they get lightheaded or bite them. The voices made me do it!  
  
HAZZAGRIFF- Thank you!  
  
chozen1- Sorry, but I can't tell you everything in advance because I don't know myself.  
  
Girl- Now you know who it is!  
  
Rogue1615- Harry was just caught off his guard, but vengeance will be unleashed. *throws back head and laughs psychotically*  
  
Shorty- You like torture now because of me? I am so flattered!  
  
Raclswt- Cliffies are fun for the author and maddening for reviews!  
  
(January 16-17, 2004) 


	25. Dueling Club Disasters

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, Mithra, and any and all Dark Woods harps, along with anything else you don't recognize from the books. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 25: Dueling Club Disasters  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey, Ginny? Could you help me with this?" asked the fellow first year Ravenclaw Obsidian Trentworth. Ginny looked up from where she had been reading on the couch and walked over to where he was sitting. It was a lazy Tuesday afternoon; classes were done, and she had quickly finished her homework.  
  
"What do you need help on?" she asked. From what she knew of Obsidian, the blonde-haired boy had never needed help with anything. Not that they had really sat down and had a conversation; merely an observation. In fact, no one really knew anything about him since he kept to himself so much.  
  
"I was wondering if you would be willing to help me with this potion?" he said, and pushed the book between them on the desk so she could see. It looked extremely complicated, this Polyjuice Potion, and extremely dangerous. She looked into mischevious grey eyes and frowned slightly.  
  
"Why do you want my help, and why are you brewing this anyway?"  
  
He looked towards the fireplace and around the empty common room, checking for any listeners. Of course, he was being paranois for no reason. The Ravenclaw common room was almost always empty or close to it, as most preferred to work in the library. He then turned back to his red-haired fellow and whispered, "I'm brewing this to see if that Harry Potter is that Heir of Slytherin from what was written on the wall at Halloween. I'm asking you because you're better at potions than me, and you know a bit about Harry's friends. What do you say? Are you in?"  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile, a certain house founder was sulking around the darkened corridors of his old school, keeping to the shadows.  
  
He was in an extremely bad mood. For the last week, his 'friend' (*humph!*) had forced him to search the school by night for the entrance to what he had dubbed "The Chamber of Secrets".  
  
'Well, apparently it caught on, now didn't it?' he grinned, walking along an abandoned hallway in a forgotten part of the school. Or rather, it simply didn't have any use to the school anymore and had therefore been sealed off with a portrait. Lucky for Salazar, the portrait had been of one of his beloved snakes of long ago which upon hearing its old master again, gladly admitted him.  
  
He looked around the large open space in front of him. This vast outside place had once been the training area, where older students could come and practice their magic for defence against aggressors. Of course, back then they had needed it. The world was a much more dangerous place then. Maybe the reason he had exiled himself so long from the world was because he couldn't stand the way it had progressed. Wizards nowadays relied completely on their wands. Wands were fine, and he did miss his own, but oh, what he would give to have his old athame back...  
  
But of course Harry had it. Harry just thought it had been a gift from Blaise for his birthday, not to be taken as a magic tool but as a physical one. He was fine with that, but he wished Silecia would let him teach the boy how to properly use it. After all, any heir of theirs should learn the true power of the athame. Perhaps... yes, that IS coming up soon... maybe he could just meddle a little... and Silecia would never need to know until afterwards... and it _would_ be a good excuse for them to reveal themselves.   
  
Grinning slightly to himself, Salazar left to explore a different path before he rambled more.  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Potter! Pay attention!"  
  
Harry sighed in annoyance as McGonagall came striding up to him from across the classroom. She stared down at him with glaring eyes, while Harry just met her gaze with his own even one.  
  
"Is there a reason why you happen to not be paying attention to the lesson at hand?" she growled, while the Gryffindors just sniggered from behind their head of house. Only Hermione seemed to look disapproving of their behaviour. Draco grinned from beside Harry and his friend said quite simply, "Actually, their are two reasons I'm not paying attention, _professor_."  
  
"And what would those be, Mr Potter?"  
  
Twirling his raven feather quill, he continued, "Well, the first is because the Dueling Club's first meeting is tonight and I'm looking forward to stretching my magic muscles a bit. Secondly, because I've already learned the second year Tarnsfiguration course material outside of class, thanks to Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Really, Mr Potter? You'd be willing to take the end of year tests then if I were to give it to you right now, then?" she said, not honestly expecting any sort of serious reply.  
  
Harry looked up at her again and nodded, quite seriously. Slightly taken aback but not one to back down, she went back to her desk and brought back a few minutes later a large stack of parchment full of questions. She crossed her arms and said, "You may begin your test. You have two hours. Any questions?"  
  
"Just one."  
  
"What is is?"  
  
"If I pass, will this become a free period for me?" he asked innocently, while the Slytherions laughed and the Gryffindors whispered. McGonagall continued, however, looking angrier than most had ever seen her.  
  
"I suppose it would," she said and leaving Harry, who had begun filling out questions in rapid succession, she went back to teaching the class.  
  
-  
  
The end of class had come two hours later, and the Dark Heir was just finishing off the last question as his professor walked up in front of his desk, every eye in the room on the pair of them. Harry stacked the parchment neatly and handed them to McGonagall. She read through the pages, and from the students' perspective, she seemed to get more frustrated with every answer. Finally she turned to him, not meeting his eye.  
  
"It looks like you needn't come here anymore, Potter. Run along, all of you."  
  
And she left the classroom in a hurry as the Slytherins all cheered and whooped. Even Hermioine came over to let him know she wasn't giving up just yet on beating him in classes (good-naturedly of course). Blaise just pulled Draco and Harry out for dinner before they were late. After all, they wanted to be completely ready for tonight's Dueling Club.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
"That's showing him, Professor!" yelled Harry, as he, Draco, Blaise, and Ginny cheered after watching their potions professor violently disarm that git Lockhart. The only person in their group that seemed to be worried about the blonde-haired professor was Hermione. Ginny's little friend Obsidian Trentworth who had come with her didn't voice a single thought on the matter.  
  
"You know as well as I do he didn't need to put that much power behind a simple Expelliarmus," she grumbled, but the others ignored her. She had seemed a bit off all night.  
  
"Now, we will be coming through the crowd and partnering up individuals to practice the Disarming spell," grinned the stupid idiot (a.k.a. Professor Lockhart), and he and Severus fanned out, pairing the most unlikely people together. Severus tried to reach Harry's party first, but unfortunately Lockhart caught them.  
  
"Well, hello there! Let's see. Miss Zabini and Miss Weasley together, and Mr Malfoy and Mr Trentworth!" said the DADA professor. Hermione and Harry stepped together, but again the professor intervened.  
  
"No, no! Miss Granger, over there with Mr Weasley. Mr Longbottom, you'll be paired up with Mr Potter!" Longbottom and Harry gave eachother looks of loathing while the rest of the students were dealt with. Finally, Severus got everyone's attention and he called, "You will now face your partners, performing all proper dueling procedures on your own, and aim to disarm on three. One!"  
  
Harry and his partner bowed, and Harry grinned most cruelly at Longbottom when they righted themselves. This would be fun.  
  
"Two!"  
  
Wands were brought to their proper stance positions. Neville was slightly unnerved by the murderous look on Potter's face, but he would prove his father proud.  
  
"Three!"  
  
Before anyone could even move their wands, Harry had already shouted, "Caecus!" He grinned as he saw his opponent confused by being blinded so suddenly, and he was just about to do something a bit more interesting when a spell from his right came shooting by. Looking around the room, all the Gryffindors, excluding Hermione, were gathering in a circle around him, wands pointed directly at him, the rest of the Great Hall's occupants a writhing mass of bodies and spells. The two professors were shouting for everyone to stop at once, but they were ineffective. Ron closed in near the front.  
  
"So, Potter, what are you going to do now? Surely You-Know-Who taught you something?" he sneered, and the rest snickered.  
  
This was the opportunity Salazar had been waiting for, as he watched from above in the rafters, feet firmly planted, standing tall, arms crossed.  
  
"Now, young heir, now is the time! Let your power awaken and summon magics unimaginable to them!" he whispered. He began reciting in the ancient Latin the incantation needed, growing louder and louder.  
  
Meanwhile below, Harry became distracted which was a dangerous thing at the moment. Buying some time, he put up a shield around himself and looked for the source of that... familiar force. He closed his eyes and reopened them very slowly and deliberately, this action summoning the second field of vision. He locked shimmering eyes with the pair of violet ones of the figure in the rafters.  
  
"There!" shouted Salazar, his eyes locked to the other's, the incantation now able to take effect. All around him, the illusionary sky began to draw together deep violet, silver, green, and red clouds. The entirety of the hall gazed on in trepidation and outright fear, stopped mid-motion, as deep thunder claps started sounding off as Salazar's Latin echoed through the room louder and louder. Finally, all the clouds let off a torrent of black lightning, all of which struck the Dark Heir at the same precise time...  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I don't even know where to begin apologizing. Sorry the chapter's a bit short. It seemed a good place to stop. Otherwise it would be _very_ long, and it's a good place for an evil cliffie. I've had the worst case of writer's block ever since midterms ended. It hasn't helped that in the past week and a half, I've become a frickin' insomniac and not of free will. Not being able to get slep kills one's intelligence/writing factor, at least an extended period of it for me personally. Teachers haven't been giving anyone a break, either.   
  
This chapter is dedicated to Shorty, whom everyone should thank. Thanks to her repeated insults and threats everyday and having to put up with constant questioning, I've finally been able to write again. Thank you, Lady Arkose (a.k.a. you, Shorty)!  
  
I didn't think I'd get so much feedback on the idea of the spinoff. I tried writing the first chapter, and I've come to my decision. The spinoff will be posted after this one is done. The first chapter sucked because I had to explain what happened to everyone, and it became very awkward and boring.   
  
Review responses:  
  
Forgive me, everyone. I am so sleepy, and there are so many reviews, I must beg you to let me get off of answering reviews this chapter. I know, I'm a jerk, I'm sorry.  
  
(January 17- February 3, 2004) 


	26. The Staff of Twilight

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, Mithra, and any and all Dark Woods harps, along with anything else you don't recognize from the books. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 26:  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
The force of the impact had sent everyone to their feet as a great wave of magic poured down over them like a tsunami. The only light came now from the continuous lightning crossing in the clouds above and from the only standing figure in the room: Harry James Potter.  
  
All of his friends were rushing forward to him, and so was Snape, though a slight wave of Harry's hands sent them all back quite a few paces, so only the offending Gryffindors were near him, and they looked like they were truly regretting what they had chosen to do in challenging him earlier.  
  
For now Harry was not just holding his wand in his right hand, no. He replaced his wand back in its sheath and instead pulled out the dagger with his left hand, the beautiful dagger with its unidentifiable pearly handle and its serpentine-edged green blade giving off an eery black aura which illuminated everyone close by. The boy closed his eyes as though in concentration, held the dagger sideways, and began saying the same Ancient Latin that Salazar had been saying, how he himself didn't even know.  
  
Opening his eyes, he felt another great wave of power, and twisting and contorting, the dagger had shifted into what appeared to be a tall, thin staff, at least 5 and a half feet tall. The silvery substance that had been the handle now made up a basilisk coiling up the staff made of that same green metal as the blade had been, still giving off the black light. Its silvery scales glittered here and there in the dim light while its great violet-jeweled eyes gave off an almost living quality about this creature. Harry let a small smile work its way into his face as he watched the reactions of everyone in the hall, especially the Gryffindors right up front.  
  
He held the staff in his left hand, experimentally twirling the thing above his head. For such a large staff, it felt light as his wand would. Then again, he felt the magic flowing from this object. This was a powerful magical object, almost an entity in itself; it seemed to almost caress his hand. He was looking again at the Gryffindors and brought the staff level to Ron so that it almost touched the redhead's nose.  
  
"Now," said Harry, voice carrying easily despite the continued thunder rolling above, "I have a question for you, Weasley. Would you like me to kill you right now for leading this ambush attempt? I assure you, I can. After killing full grown men with just the help of a wand, killing you with as powerful an object as this would barely require effort. Do we end this now, or would you like to plan a tactical retreat?"  
  
Ron's mouth could barely move, but Harry made out the whispered stutter, "R-retreat.."  
  
The Dark Heir then brought the staff back up so that it stood next to him. He looked to the entire crowd, and he swore he felt a collected shiver from every person in the room, friend or not.  
  
"Do not make me regret my decision," he whispered and left the room, a small thunk every other footstep from the staff tapping the stone floor. The only people who left after him were his friends and Severus; everyone else was too stunned to move. No one even noticed that the grinning git Lockhart was passed out in fright with a mysterious wet spot on the front of his robes...  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Twenty minutes later and still no one could find Harry. Needless to say, the people who had not been scared witless and actually cared for Harry were worried. No, that was an understatement. They were besides themselves with fear.   
  
First that scene in the hall, and then he just vanishes after passing through the door? Yeah, they were confused as they sat down in Severus' private rooms to report in.  
  
"Well, I didn't find him anywhere where we usually meet or hide," sighed Draco, resting back into the plush chair and resting his forehead on his palm.  
  
"What about you Blaise? Granger? Weasley?" snapped Snape, but Blaise, Hermione, and Ginny just shook their heads as well. Severus began pacing in front of the fireplace.  
  
"There must be someplace we haven't-"  
  
But he was cut short as the entrance to his private chambers opened, revealing a very agitated person who slammed the door shut. It wasn't Harry as they had hoped, however. It was a young woman the likes of which none had seen most likely. She had a tall, slim figure dressed in the Roman-style dress with piercing red eyes and long white hair with streaks of silver that reached the ground. Severus, looking into that beautiful face in anger and those red eyes was reminded of the Dark Lord when angry.  
  
"Have any of you seen that wretched man? I'm going to _kill_ him!" she said. She looked around at the stunned faces and groaned.  
  
"I'm never going to get a response from them anytime soon."  
  
She started to turn back around when Severus stopped her, simply by asking, "Who are you, and what is your business in my private chambers?"  
  
"It is of no matter right now," she replied, waving him off with one spidery, long-fingered hand. "I suppose if I find Harry, he'll be there. Well, that makes things much simpler. Harry is much easier to find."  
  
"W-what are you talking about?" stammered Draco, almost falling over his chair in an attempt to quickly get up. "You can find Harry? And easily? He is not so easy a person to find, my lady."  
  
"Oh, sure you give her proper titles of respect, but not me," huffed Blaise, but she too stood up and walked over to the lady. Even in the dim lighting one could see the strong resemblance. The lady smiled and then turned to the room, giving a slight motion with her hand of beckoning, before leaving the others to follow as she left on Harry's trail.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Crashing out of the hall, Harry slammed the doors shut behind him and started towards the dungeons, staff still in hand. What was this new rush of power he felt coursing through his veins? And who was the violet-eyed man in the rafters? He jumped when he saw the very man appear in front of him as though from nowhere.  
  
"Come with me, young heir," the man whispered, and grabbing Harry's hand, both disappeared and reappeared in front of a portrait. Harry was in shock as he looked at the portrait and then at this man again. The portait was of the same man and the bottom of the frame named him "Salazar Slytherin: Founder of Slytherin House". The second shock was that in his lap there was a painted Ebony-Crested Dragon snake. The identical men smiled at eachother, and the real one spoke.  
  
"If you will come with me, young master. 'Justice for the MOF'," he said, grinning, and the portrait swung open to admit both of them.  
  
"What is this place?" said Harry, awed. It was an enormous room, obviously in one of the towers if the breath-catching view of the grounds out the window was any indication. The room had obviously been forgotten for years, decades, maybe even centuries, because walking into it everything was covered in generous amounts of dust and debris. Oddly enough, though, there were no spiderwebs anywhere. He could just make out mounds of dust around the room under which must be furniture. The man turned towards him in the middle of the room, threw open his arms, and said, "These are my private quarters, of course." He then looked around the room and back at Harry.  
  
"Well, it seems the house elves are slacking off a bit on cleaning, aren't they?"  
  
Harry, instead of laughing as the man was, brought the staff up into both hands in a defensive position and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
"I am Salazar Slytherin. Now, really master, you wouldn't hurt someone so precious to you, now would you?" crooned the man claiming to be Salazar and with an almost undistinguishable gesture of the hand, the snake staff in Harry's hands flew to Salazar's own. "Besides, you don't even know how to wield this properly yet. You really shouldn't play with things you haven't had practice with."  
  
By now, Harry was fuming silently, though surely the founder of Slytherin could feel the magic emanating from him. Salazar just laughed again and walked forward so he stood just in front of Harry. Salazar noticed in quiet amusement that his shoulder blade-length hair could touch the top of Harry's head. The midget in front of him couldn't figure out why this man who supposedly founded one of the most serious houses in Hogwarts was acting like an immature teenager. Then again, wasn't this person supposed to be dead what.... a thousand years ago?  
  
"Now, perhaps you would like an arrangement I could offer you," said Salazar, and he brought the staff up to eye level to examine for damage, while continuing.  
  
"Now, since this used to be my staff," started Salazar, but Harry quickly cut him off.  
  
"That was.. is.. your staff?... The dagger as well?"  
  
"The athame and the staff are one and the same. They react to anyone who is the heir of Slytherin. The staff of Twilight can be quite a powerful magic tool as well as a magic enhancer. The athame, what you so plainly call 'the dagger', can also be used as a discreet magic caster for situations where the staff would be unwieldy."  
  
"Now, back on topic, young master," said the violet-eyed founder, "the proposition is this. If you allow me to teach you how to properly wield both forms, then I will let you keep it. I remember hearing your Transfiguration teacher say you now had a free period?"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I am much closer to you than you might think. So, how about it?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute, and then looked back up, "If this is all really happening, if you really are Salazar Slytherin, and this is all not a bizarre dream, then I will accept your offer."  
  
The twenty year old founder smiled and placed the staff back in Harry's hands. He then clapped his own and said in a fierce but happy voice, "Alright, then. Let's get started."  
  
"Um, okay. What do I have to do?" asked Harry, and Salazar stretched his arms open wide and smirked.  
  
"I want you to banish all the dust and such from the room. Start small if you have to. I don't expect the entire room clean in one sweep right now. Why don't you start on that couch right there?" he suggested, directing Harry's attention to a large lump of dust near what looked to be the remains of a fireplace.  
  
"So, do I have to say the incantation for the cleaning charm, or what?"  
  
Salazar shook his head and said, "No, all you have to do is focus your mind and concentration on what you plan to do. Really, the staff is rather like a stepping tool towards wandless magic if you are powerful enough. Go on!"  
  
"Alright," said Harry, and focusing his attentioin on the lump, thought of cleaning it back to a perfect state. A swirl of dust circled the object for a moment and then vanished, leaving a fine quality fainting couch of yew and silver velvet in its place.  
  
Harry watched in astonishment as Salazar yelled out in happiness, "Ducky!" and then ran and jumped over the top of it, landing perfectly across the thing. It occurred to Harry he had been tricked.  
  
"I'm just needed to clean up your room, aren't I?"  
  
Salazar peeked one eye over the couch and said, "Well, I figured I'd kill two people with one curse, so to speak. My room gets cleaned, and you get practice. Hop to it."  
  
He stopped then, and Harry turned in the direction of Salazar's visible eye toward the back of the portrait. It seemed a loud argument was occurring just outside. A small 'eep' was heard from the couch, and Harry swivelled around again to find Salazar attempting to hide on the furniture. Then a loud bang, indicating the portrait had been opened, and someone jumping on Harry and turning him to face them. It was all his friends and Severus, but someone else was there. Someone he thought he recognized, and then it hit him.  
  
"Wait a sec! You're Silecia! That Dark witch who created Amelia! Aren't you?" Harry asked, but the lady didn't seem to be paying attention to him. Silecia had walked past him and over to the couch, Salazar jumping off it on the other side. What was the attention-getter was that mid-jump, the founder changed into a little dragon, who then desperately took to the air in order to avoid the outstretched hands of his companion.  
  
"Dear gods," whispered Ginny, startling everyone out of their revery. "It's Mithra."  
  
----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hahahaha! What I have been planning is finally coming into the light! Don't you love Salazar? It always seemed to me there had to be more to the founder of Slytherin house than the stereotypical "dark, evil man against good, righteous Godric." He's so much fun! If any of you are wondering who Silecia is, go re-read Chapter 13. Whole chapter on her. I don't think it will be a problem getting reviewers to ask questions after this chapter.  
  
Review responses:  
  
I'd like to thank Zhan Black, HecateDeMort, Raclswt, SilverKnight7, and jbfritz for urging me into a quick update. You guys make it happen!  
  
Maxx77- Well, this chapter is longer, so there you go!  
  
Nelum- Shorty was so hapy when I told her you thanked her; it was really quite amusing.  
  
fcuking cathy- Hehehe, is this cliffie any better? I seem to have a natural ability for making mean cliffies.  
  
eriee- I updated soon, but this cliffie kinda resets it, now doesn't it?  
  
Falafal- The Harry/Salazar meeting has commenced!  
  
Lord of Darkness13- Ooohh, good guess! No one has guessed that!  
  
saman007uk0- You're addicted to my story? In an earlier review, one reviewer said my story was better than drugs.  
  
chozen1- Oh, it is very probable to get writer's block on Harry Potter. You have to try to keep semi loyal to the books, but also present your own elements of plot. I don't know...  
  
Nicoletta- Now that free period will come into play! Of course we will have more Salazar!  
  
tia- Tom will get his body along with the book, and then things will get interesting.  
  
Sea-Turtles- I'm not a good author, not at all. I just write for something to do and also so the loyal readers don't find where I live and kill me. Thank you for thinking that, though.  
  
sadfru- That's a new description (a rush?). We're going to see the different aspects of this magic power over the next few coming year.  
  
Shorty- Hehe, see you in Zoology. Maybe we can get out Jimmy Joe. (In case anyone else is wondering, I have personally named one of the snakes Jimmy Joe.)  
  
(February 4-5, 2004) 


	27. Imortal Animagi

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, Mithra, and any and all Dark Woods harps, along with anything else you don't recognize from the books. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 27: Immortal Animagi  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Blaise, may I borrow your wand for a moment?" asked Silecia, glaring up at the little dragon now circling the room. Blaise pulled out the strip of willow and handed it over. Mithra let out a little squeak and began heading for the window, but not fast enough, as Silecia took aim.  
  
"Caligo!" she muttered, and fired the confusing charm. It connected directly with its target, and she rushed forward to catch Mithra after he flew into the wall next to the window. She held him firmly so he couldn't get away and turned back to the stunned group.  
  
"I guess we have some explaining to do....," she said finally, and set Mithra back down on the floor, where he quickly turned back into normal Salazar, albeit swaying slightly .  
  
"That would certainly be appreciated," growled Harry.   
  
"Well, we might need to have a space to sit down. Salazar. Salazar? Salazar!" she finally yelled, and the young man known as Salazar quickly jumped up from his sitting position. He took the staff from Harry's hands, and with one wide sweeping motion, the entire room was cleaned. Another light flick, and the fire in the hearth was roaring, casting shimmering light onto the many stone snakes that coiled to make the home for the blaze.  
  
"Please, sit anywhere. It's not often I have company in my rooms anymore," said Salazar, and with some hesitation, Harry, Severus, Ginny, Hermione, Blaise, and Draco found a place to be seated. Salazar and Silecia both shared the original fainting couch.  
  
"So, where would you like to start?" asked Silecia, starting the suspended conversation.  
  
"Well," started Severus, crossing his arms lightly, "What are you exactly?"  
  
"I don't believe we get what you ask," said Salazar.  
  
"Are you ghosts, spirits? Are you some sort of magical afterimage? Lastly, who are you?"  
  
Silecia lightly cleared her throat and looked around at all of them in turn, saying, "We are not ghosts or spirits, or afterimages. I am Silecia, the first of the Parselmouths, and this is Salazar Slytherin, whom you all should know as founder of Slytherin house."  
  
Needless to say, many more questions had arisen from this statement. Hermione, being the quick thinker and talker we all know and love, however, managed to speak first.  
  
"But this is impossible! Salazar Slytherin lived a thousand years ago and would surely be dead by now! And Silecia, you should have been dead hundreds of years even before him, if the few bits of information on you are correct."  
  
"Normally, yes, this would be the case," said Salazar, nodding his head. "However, certain circumstances can lead to cases like ours. Besides, don't we loook good for our ages? Surely, you've never seen someone who's 5,000 years old look this good!" he exclaimed, extravagantly motioning towards Silecia, who sat unmoving. Draco, Blaise, and Ginny snorted from the comment, and it at least provoked a smile in Hermione. Severus and Harry sat as stonelike as Silecia.  
  
"You mentioned circumstances. I'm guessing you two have found some way to become immortal in the truest form. How did this come about?" asked Severus, and now everyone's attention was back on the ancient pair on the couch.  
  
"It actually occurs more often than one would think. However, not everyone knows about it, or, if they do, take advantage of it," explained Silecia. "You see, when a witch or wizard is foretold to have a strong effect on the world, usually by way of what is called a prophesy, one form of them does become immortal."  
  
"And what do you mean, one form?" asked Draco, leaning forward slightly.  
  
"One form of us becomes immortal, in our case, our Animagus forms. Now, if we were to stay human as we are right now permanently, we would grow old with time and die. However, no matter how much time has passed, if we revert to our immortal forms, they will repair damages that time wreaks on our bodies. To replace one year of time damage, we must stay in animal form for one week. This mysterious force always seems to stop your body from reverting below the age of twenty, however. Rather like the mythical fountain of youth dosed with the power of immortality."  
  
"So, if you're Mithra, then Silecia must be Amelia. Why lie? Why make up the entire story that you told me over the summer?" said Harry. Silecia sighed.  
  
"It is true that we are your familiars, yes. I did not tell you a complete lie. What I told you over the summer did happen between one of my scaled friends and me. I had to fake my own death by potion so my students wouldn't become suspicious of me. Once one year had passed and I came out of my comatose state in my sarcophagus, I simply changed back to my Dragon snake form and grew until I knocked the lid off. Really, it was no lie."  
  
"So, what were the major impacts that you two had or would make on the world and why those particular forms?" questioned Ginny, whom almost everyone had forgotten about.  
  
"Silecia's is obvious," continued Salazar, shrinking the staff back to its dagger form and tracing various runes in the air, seemingly putting his old enchantments back into his rooms. Overhead, the ceiling became like that of the Great Hall, and the walls became illusioned so it looked and felt like they were in a starlit clearing in the Forbidden Forest. Satisfied, he added, "She was the first Parselmouth ever and the creator of a purely magical creature, the Ebony-Crested Dragon snake. I, of course, was destined to help create and run the first real school of magic. That and the fact that besides snakes I also kept miniature dragons that I bred and controlled by way of Draconis. Godric _hated_ dragons. Apparently he got his pants caught on fire once when he was a child!" Here, Salazar began to snigger uncontrollably while Silecia rolled her eyes.  
  
"It's safe to say you two have known eachother for quite a long time," prodded Blaise, who was slightly chortling along with Sal.  
  
"Quite safe," muttered Silecia, shooting an indiscernible look at the man next to her. "I eventually reestablished myself in Britain, taking on different lives and identities on the way, but always teaching magic to those who couldn't afford it or didn't know their gifts. I must say, Rome was my favourite place to visit, as you can tell with the clothing style. Salazar always likes the Venetian Rennaissance look better when he's not wearing robes and cloaks.  
  
"Anyways, I settled myself in the British Isles after about four millennia of wandering. Salazar came from an impoverished family, so I took him in and gave him a thorough schooling in his powers. His only family died later that year from the winter food shortages, so I became his caretaker for the next five years of his learning until he was eighteen, and he ran off with three other careless fools to start the school in which we sit. However, something I had never expected happened, something that had never happened in all those long years which I had lived."  
  
"What?" said Severus. He couldn't help getting caught in the tale as well.  
  
"I fell in love with Salazar Slytherin," she finished, and turned to Salazar, "Are you going to participate in this conversation?" He shrugged.  
  
"I guess... Well, the other founders and I had been running the school for about twenty years by this point when one day out of the blue, in walks my old mentor Silecia, looking unchanged for time. I was stunned, and she eventually led me to my quarters, this very room, and told me an overall view of the story and her feelings for me. She said, 'Let me stay close to you in this castle, even if only as a pet!' She partly did that. At least when anyone else was around, she was my new and very exotic familiar. During the nights, she transferred all her restricted knowledge to me. She endowed me by complicated magic the gift of Parseltongue, and when she taught me the gift of becoming an animal, we were both thrilled when we found out I too would be an immortal. We wouldn't have to wander through the years by ourselves.   
  
The other founders were becoming suspicious, though, especially Godric. Here they were growing older year by year, when I was seeming younger and younger which each passing day. Tensions mounted even further when Silecia dropped her snake form in front of the others. They couldn't figure out how Salazar, who always stayed in the castle and never left, could become lovers with some beautiful woman none had even heard of."  
  
"You two were lovers?!" exclaimed Hermione, and even Silecia laughed lightly.  
  
"After a period of time, yes. And we eventually had one child, a girl, whom we all nurtured and taught. Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw were always willing to help Silecia or myself when we had to go on 'family business', which was really nothing but a cover for recovering our youth in snake and dragon forms. Godric grew angrier with each passing year, angry that I should have such love, angry that the other founders paid him no attention in matters of love because of the knowledge that Godric was a womanizer. Eventually he did something that was unforgivable. He created the Imperious curse and placed it on Silecia."  
  
"Is that why they call it an Unforgivable?" asked Ginny.   
  
"No," said Silecia. "That is just a term the government of right now is using. It just so happens that Salazar likes to weave all the little coincidences into his stories." Here she gave him a look to continue, which he did.  
  
"Since this was a new curse, of course no one would know how to fight it. He ended up taking all of Silecia's knowledge from her that he would consider useful. He never took her history or her languages, luckily, but he did take her knowledge of the immortal Animagi, which of course got passed down strictly through his heirs. Rather like a raping of one's mind, really. After that incident was when I built the Chamber of Secrets and left the school, leaving the care of our daughter to Helga and Rowena."  
  
"So the legends are true. You did build a secret chamber. May I ask where it is located as a student has been attacked?" said Severus, and Salazar went to scratching his head.  
  
"From what I've heard of all the wild rumours about my chamber, I am supposedly sending out my 'monster' to kill all the Muggleborns? It's true I looked down on them back then, but that wasn't the reason. I wanted a way for my future descendents to be able to get rid of their enemies. 'Enemies of the heir, beware' that was written on the wall came from my writings on it, which someone has found. And in regards to where the chamber entrance is located, the school has evolved through time so much, even I don't know where it is. I wish I knew who was opening it."  
  
"That is a frustration," frowned Silecia. "I mean, who has the gift of Parseltongue but our heirs through owr one daughter? The only current heirs should be Tom Marvolo Riddle, Blaise Vipertooth Zabini, and Harry James Potter, and we've been watching them quite closely. Ah well, time for everyone to leave. It's very late. Harry, would you mind if Salazar and I slept in our own quarters tonight? We'll find you tomorrow, okay? Bye!"  
  
And both the ancient ones shoved the guests from their rooms and out into the deserted stretch of hall.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: I don't feel the need to remind you what to ask about, but that could also be because I'm really dizzy, and I want to play my poorly neglected new Final Fantasy 9 game, my first FF game I've ever played. Goodbye!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Thanks to bitchkitten, saman007uk0, HermioneGreen, insanechildfanfic, HecateDeMort, ER Monkey Queen of Insani, Nelum, mashimaromadness, HAZZAGRIFF, Shorty, Jill, and CrimsonTearsOfPain for reviewing!  
  
Maxx77- Now you know they're not ghosts! Mithra was a shock for everyone.  
  
Falafal- Salazar... well, I had to make someone whom we could blame Blaise's personality on! I'm glad you liked the staff. MOF's reaction should be somewhere in the next few chapters.  
  
Zhan Black- More Salazar just for you!  
  
Chozen1- I will have all the seven years here. As far as whether this will be longer or shorter than the first year, it all depends on how much I feel like writing, although second year has always been my favourite!  
  
Nicoletta- I don't think many people caught Lockhart's 'accident' hehe. As you can see, no conflicts can really arise between Amelia, Silecia, and Harry. I will admit, I stole the 'ducky!' line from Lestat in Interview with the Vampire. I couldn't resist!  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Hey! It's been a long time! How's it been? Like above, I couldn't resist "ducky!". Could I get the address for that Slytherin Harry yahoo group?  
  
fcuking cathy- Yeah, I know. However, I can speak for myself in the fact that I have not been able to read other fanfics for a few months or more, so I don't have any outside influence on that creature turning into person aspect.  
  
Dragenphly- I think Salazar was always the misunderstood one, and that Godric was the complete jerk.  
  
jbfritz- Lessons should be interesting....  
  
Sea-Turtles- I've heard I do the best Dark Harry characterization from so many, but I still don't agree! hehe But thank you very much!  
  
lady leah- Lots of new discoveries indeed!  
  
jackie- 0_0 goddess of Dark Harry fics?! Even if you're just kidding, thank you very much!  
  
girlknight- Hello! Was your trip fun? We haven't seen all of Sal yet, so no worries.  
  
(February 7-17, 2004) 


	28. Remains of the Past

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, Mithra, and any and all Dark Woods harps, along with anything else you don't recognize from the books. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 28: Remains of the Past  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well," gulped Blaise, finally breaking the half an hour of silence. "That was a bit of an information overload."  
  
All of the group who were sitting down against the dusty walls had different reactions. Hermione, who had been going over the information quietly with Ginny, scoffed slightly and went back to their conversation, Ginny commenting every now and then. Draco, who was sitting next to Blaise, just cast a Silencing Charm on the girl and leaned back up against the wall.  
  
"I must agree with Blaise. Sure, Tom would legitimately be the heir of Slytherin, but me and Blaise? That just upped my stress factor, Uncle Sev," muttered Harry. He sat with his legs straight out in front of him, his back slightly slumped forward, arms hanging lifelessly in his lap, and head falling forward. Severus just sighed and nodded.  
  
"We knew that it was a possibility, but we never expected it to fully take place," added Draco. "Did Tom ever mention any of this to you?"  
  
"Nothing. No warning whatsoever. No need to wonder now how he became an immortal. He must be one of those Immortal Animagi as well. No wonder he didn't die after last year."  
  
Severus stood up and dusted his robes off. He then turned to all of his students, taking in their shocked expressions. He couldn't blame them. He hadn't known anything either. But this wasn't the place to be sitting around after hours.  
  
"Come on," he said, motioning for them all to get up. "I need to take you all back to your Common Rooms before you get caught."  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Harry was still in his stupor in the morning and never even noticed that a pair of owls was waiting for him to give them relief from their burdens until the bolder one, feathers puffed up in annoyance, started pecking his head. Without even knowing how he did it, he reached up, pulled the enveloped from both of them, and opened the first one.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
When I woke up this morning, I realized what a state of mind Salazar and I must have left you and your friends in last night. We are sorry. I never realized Tom wouldn't have told you this information, since I had only known him for the brief time before first year started.  
  
Oh, Salazar wants me to remind you that you now have classes with him during the free hours where Transfiguration used to be. Watch out, Harry. He can get overenthusiastic in his lesson planning. Be grateful that you didn't attend this school when he was running it. I still wince thinking about it. Don't slack off practice whatever you do.  
  
Since we noticed in the past few months that no one generally skips classes this morning to wander around the halls, we'll be looking for the entrance to Salazar's chamber. Salazar will meet with you this afternoon behind the portrait of himself on the third floor at three, however, to begin discussing your lessons. The password is 'Salvation'.  
  
Seeing you soon  
  
Silecia  
  
Storing the information for thought when he fully woke up, he opened up the next letter and choked on his pumpkin juice. It was from two people he hadn't expected to hear from.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
How are you doing? Yeah, boring way to start, but Remus insists I ask. But really, how are you?  
  
We're doing fine. We are currently stationed down in Italy at the moment and have been since we left. We aren't even sure why Dumbledore sent us here. Ah well, there must be something going on, I guess. We are scheduled to come back to teach next year, though, so we get to be seeing you soon.  
  
Anyway, I just wanted to write this letter to thank you for our parting gifts and to say that you will always be my godson, even if you follow a... erm... different path from what we expected. If you ever need any help or advice, feel free to send an owl. We are bored to tears over here.  
  
Hoping to hear from you,  
  
Remus and Sirius  
  
"Draco," said Harry. His blonde friend slightly jumped, as he hadn't expected Harry to talk, but gave his attention anyway.  
  
"Yeah? Anything interesting?"  
  
"Read," ordered Harry, handing over both letters and giving in to a small smile. Blaise, who sat across from him, was happy to see her friend out of his staring state. Throughout the hall, three others smiled as well.  
  
"So Lupin and Snuffles are coming back," stated Draco, handing the letters over to Blaise now and turning to his friend. "That's good. This Lockhart is even more of a joke than I expected. I haven't learned a thing in that class."  
  
"Rather to our advantage, though, isn't it Draco?" said Harry, his cunning grin, a long forgotten sight, creeping onto his face. "The Light supporters aren't getting proper instruction. Should make our job easier. You know, I've been thinking, and I have a plan. We need to have a talk with Salazar and Silecia later when I've developed it better."  
  
"Whatever you say, Harry."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"I thought you were going to help me with the potion! Find out if Potter is the Heir of Slytherin!"  
  
"Yeah, well I changed my mind!"  
  
He sneered. "You probably just don't want to get caught, you slithering snake!"  
  
"I wish I had been put into Slytherin, if just for the bliss of not putting up with you!" she bellowed.  
  
"Then go join them and leave us true Ravenclaws alone," murmured Obsidian, and Ginny Weasley stormed out of the girls' bathroom where they had been meeting to brew the Polyjuice Potion. She didn't even notice when she bumped into someone going in or hear a small scuffle taking place within followed by a loud crack of someone's head meeting tile floor.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Well, this was the right place Salazar wanted to meet me in and the right time," said Harry, looking around. He had never encountered a part of the castle quite like this before. Unlike the school-like floors outside behind the portrait, the inside passageway he was standing in looked much older and much more like the castle Hogwarts used to be. He remembered reading the books about ancient castles in the British Isles in the chateau's library, especially one in particular. While he didn't know Hogwarts' exact location because it was Unplottable, he was positive this castle had once been the one that had captured his imagination. Its original name had been Blackthorne, and it had been a large fortess castle, long abandoned before the founders must have discovered it. They wouldn't have had trouble getting it either, because it had been heavily haunted by the spirits of the reigning lord's stock of magical beasts and the victims of terrible magical experiments. He never even heard the dark figure behind him approach.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Harry jumped full around, wand out even before the confronting of the voice's speaker, but it was only Salazar, who was smirking. He motioned Harry to follow him and Harry walked along at his side until they came out of the narrow and dank passageway and into a large, forgotten sparring field.   
  
"Before I give you lessons, I must thoroughly show you around in this area of forgotten places. These are the ruins of the once great fortress of Blackthorne, long ago sealed off by the founders' predecessors. I assure you, they can and will come in handy. Not only because of all the secret passages littered about, but because of the ancient magic that filters through here. Very powerful protection spells here. Once you are in this lost area of the castle, magical means of tracing and tracking spells are nullified. It would be an excellent place to train, especially on spells one could not practice in the main stream of the castle like the more dangerous curses," said Salazar, looking out across the overgrown field. Harry, however, saw something else besides that.  
  
"I've just had a thought from what you've said, and I want your opinion," started Harry, looking around at the founder beside him.   
  
"Okay, let's go this way then," replied Salazar, pulling the pair down an unnoticed turn in the previous passage. The older man let Harry into the ninth room on the right first and then came in himself, closing the door. Inside was an already cleaned study with its original documents still on their original shelves with various bits of furniture scattered about.  
  
"I've already started to clean up the area bit by bit. I always loved this study," he reminisced, and sat across from Harry in a wooden, high-backed chair. "So, what was your idea?"  
  
"Well, has Amel-- erm, Silecia told you anything about my past?"  
  
Salazar nodded and said, "Yes, as much as she knows, and most of the time right in front of you as well."  
  
"So you know about what happened to Tom, and who he is, and what we plan on doing?" asked Harry, looking up at the violet-eyed man.  
  
"Again, yes. I am quite sorry you should experience such a loss, for from what I've heard he really was like a dear brother rather than just someone that you were an heir to. As for what you plan to do, many skirmishes like that occurred in my time, quite common really."  
  
Harry paused, and then stated what had been on his mind, "I know Tom will eventually make his way back here. I've already told Draco's father and my follower, Lucius Malfoy, to make plans for our loyalists to search around for clues as to his whereabouts. He would be without a body, and yet his spirit would still carry his magical signature, making him very easy to track down and somehow destroy. Are you following?"  
  
"I believe I am. There certainly must be a way to kill everything. Nothing could TRULY be immortal with nothing that could destroy it," said the founder, loking very thoughtful. Harry continued.  
  
"I was thinking that if we were to find him, we could hide him here until he was strong again. From what you've said, he wouldn't be able to be detected. So, how about it?"  
  
Salazar sat back into the depths of his chair and seemed to think about it for a while, all while leaving Harry in a nervous sweat over the decision. Finally he responded.  
  
"Alright, it sounds like no problem." He smiled at the desperately relieved look on his descendant's face. "Anything else?"  
  
Harry looked at Salazar and grinned, pulling a thick envelope from his robes and handing it to the other. Salazar read the address. What would Harry be doing writing to someone in Italy?  
  
"I know you want to begin training me immediately. However, this letter needs to be delivered quickly. I would send someone else, but I feel Mithra"- and here he smirked-" needs to be there for some explaining afterwards. If you deliver this, I'll continue practice by helping to clean up the rooms and such like in your quarters until you get back with a response. Can you deliver this?"  
  
"... ... I expect the sparring field to be completely cleaned when I get back. I would have you do something else, but you'll get lost in these hallways if you don't know them," said the dark haired man. In a moment, he was once again the little dragon Mithra. Harry watched as he picked up the letter with his front claws and flew out one of the study's little windows which was open for ventilation.  
  
'Won't they be in for a surprise?' thought Harry, before pulling out the dagger and walking back out to the area he would be cleaning.  
  
-----------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yes, well, um... I can't really think of anything I want to comment on... uh.... Send me ideas and what you think could or should happen! This is how chapters get produced faster! The more ideas and thoughts, the faster I write, the faster you read!  
  
Oh yeah, it amused my friend to go ack and read some of the interactions between Mithra and Amelia now that you know who they are. It kind of explains them.  
  
Sorry if this chapter sucked, but I was having trouble transitioning from the "complete information" chapter back to "normal Hogwarts" chapter. Oh, and dont worry about getting reactions from the student and teacher populous. They will be next chapter if all goes as planned.   
  
Bwahahahahahaha!!!  
  
Review responses:  
  
Thanks go out to jbfritz, HermioneGreen, Nelum, SilverKnight7, Shadow Beast 1  
  
Maxx77- Will Harry become an Immortal Animagi? Gee, I suppose I need to think of that... No worries, I've thought it out actually.  
  
RaistlinofMetallica- Thanks for the info! Hehehe, everyone should want to glomp Salazar!  
  
lady leah- I do agree that Final Fantasy 9 is an excellent game from what I've played so far. This will comfort you if you were worried about not getting back any loved characters. The Marauders are coming back people! Yeah!  
  
Lord of Darkness13- Sadly, I wouldn't be able to play FF 10 as I do not have a PS2, but oh well... I love my little Choco!! Oh yeah, thank you for liking my chapter! Kweeehh!!!  
  
Zhan Black- Really? And how is your Choco doing, kupo?  
  
Chozen1- Maybe she's not the muggleborn she thought she was.... major hintage!  
  
eriee- Thank you for your original review!  
  
Jill- No one would guess about Blaise. By blood, they would be related, but that is going to become a whole subplot in itself in third year. Blood. Again, major hintage!  
  
shadowwon'tdie- Long live the shadow! I prmoise you Harry's animagus form will be awesome. My own creation, you know...  
  
HAZZAGRIFF- always the hyper one!  
  
Falafal- I swear, just reading your name always makes me want to eat pancakes for some inexplicable reason... I would suspect last chapter cleared up some questions.  
  
mashimaromadness- I'm glad you like the switched roles of Salazar and Godric.  
  
Sea-Turtles- Actually, I had no plans for their daughter, but now youre turning me towards something else that could involve her... hhhmmmmm.....  
  
cloak- I will eventually continue the other one, but this story has become easier to write. On the other, I have one idea but no way to get to it. I'm at a dead end, so until I build a detour, I'm stuck. Where the hell did that come from?!  
  
Dragenphly- Everyone should love Salazar!  
  
C.M. Aeris Queen of Insanity- Well, the next FF game I'll buy will be FF7, so be relieved. Yeah!  
  
SheWolfe7- Thanks for the compliment. I will continue to write this story for as long as it takes, even if that means more than two years.  
  
fcuking cathy- Well, I'll update just cause you asked....  
  
(March 1-3, 2004) 


	29. A dragon is worth two in the oven mitt

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, Mithra, and any and all Dark Woods harps, along with anything else you don't recognize from the books. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "~...~"  
  
Chapter 29: A Dragon is worth two in an oven mitt  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
  
All in all, it was a chilly day down around Venice this late in the year, with a wicked breeze coming in from the sea and chilling anyone out and about. So now you would find two grown men moving around their kitchen sluggishly, having just woken up in their little seaside cottage in a rural village.  
  
"...So..." yawned Sirius, pulling over a pot of hot water from the stove, intent on making some hot chocolate, "What do you want to do today?"  
  
His friend, having just transformed last night, groaned from his spot at the table at the thought of doing something. The next time Remus moved was only to take the mug of hot chocolate from his friend. Sirius sat down opposite, and the two drank from their mugs in companionable silence. Remus broke the silence first.  
  
"Do you think Harry got the letter yet?"  
  
Sirius stood up and brought the cups over to the sink to wash out while saying, "He had to. We sent it off more than a week ago. Now the only question is whether he'll answer back or not."  
  
"I guess so," finished Remus, staring out the small kitchen window in front of the sink and his friend. This wind was really fierce today; he only hoped Harry hadn't sent an owl out...  
  
...The next few moments were complete confusion. One minute, Sirius had been standing in front of the sink and window, and suddenly, the glass was shattered, and Sirius fell back, wand out, as something struggled to get out of the sink. Sirius approached first while Remus fixed the broken window with his wand by turning in his chair, muscles aching in protest after last night.  
  
"Remus, get a load of this!" muttered Sirius, who then reached in the sink and brought out the little 'something'. Setting the writhing thing down on the table, they both watched it.  
  
"How did a Hungarian Horntail hatchling get all the way here?" asked Sirius. "The nearest reserve for them has got to be in Romania!"  
  
"Wait a moment..." said Remus, reaching out towards the dragon. The little thing seemed to be holding something in its front claws... "It's got a letter!"  
  
"From who?"  
  
"...From Harry!"  
  
"What?!" yelped Sirius, now reaching out for the exhausted creature which was now laying down on the table. It gave no form of protest as Sirius put it in a large oven mitt and set it on the table in an effort to get it warm. It seemed to help the dazed little thing regain its consciousness.  
  
"Sirius, you have to read this," said Remus, now looking at the little dragon in interest. Sirius, ever eager, snatched the letter from his friend's hand.  
  
Dear Sirius and Remus,  
  
How are you two? In regards to your question, I am doing fine. A lot of things have happened recently, so I thought I would share it with you.  
  
Well, first of all as you know by now, I have a new familiar, this miniature dragon named Mithra. He was a present from Draco over the summer along with a broomstick, a Nimbus 2001! Blaise got me a really nice athame as well!  
  
I've also made and have had some of my friendships grow this year. Ginny Weasley is a new one, and she is strategically placed in Ravenclaw. She gives me very useful information from within the house. I've also become better friends with the Weasley twins. I am sure all three will eventually join the Deatheaters under me; all three would be very useful. By the way, what is your stance in regards to Deatheaters?  
  
However, this is not what I decided to write to you about. New information has recently come out that I am an heir of the great Salazar Slytherin, as well as Blaise and Tom. I know you are probably thinking I've lost it, so make sure to ask Mithra about it. Tell him that Harry wants his friends to know. He'll do it. It's too long of a story to put in this letter.  
  
Lastly, you said in your last letter that you were coming back next year and to send you post if I needed any advice or information. Firstly, my friends and I are all pleased to hear you're coming back. This fellow we have teaching DADA, Gilderoy Lockhart, has taught us nothing, and is a complete fraud. Secondly, and this is most directed towards Sirius, would you mind sending some information on Patroni and Animagi? I have purchased a book which contains excellent information on both, but I seem to be the only one of my friends that cannot even manifest a corporeal Patronus. Would you perhaps teach me next year?  
  
Well, I hope to hear back from you soon,  
  
Harry Potter  
  
"What does he mean, ask the dragon?" asked Sirius, brows furrowed, resting his gaze upon his friend. His friend shrugged but replied, "I'll try it anyway. Hey, Mithra... Here, Mithra...."  
  
At this and the poking that accompanied it, the little dragon, which had come to its senses while they were occupied with the letter, gave a little snort of indignity and laid back down on top of his oven mitt, intent on some sleep after its long and tedious journey.  
  
"Hey, Harry said that you were supposed to tell us how he found out he is an Heir of Slytherin!" said Sirius, pushing the letter over to the centre of the table so that Mithra could look, as though dragons could really read....  
  
They watched the little dragon roll his eyes ("?!"), stretch tiredly, and glide down to the floor. And before their eyes, a man appeared where Mithra had been a moment before, slightly brushing off his long cloak and tunic, slightly yawning all the while. He then turned his attention on the two men at the table.  
  
"So, Harry must think highly of you if he were to send me all the way out in a hurricane wind to tell you this," said the mysterious, violet-eyed man, who then stuck out his hand in order to shake theirs.  
  
"Silecia told me about you two. So, you two must be Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"And who the hell are you?!" said Sirius. It wasn't everyday that a messenger, let alone a _dragon_ messenger, just turned into a human.  
  
"I am Salazar Slytherin, founder of Slytherin house and co-founder of Hogwarts," the young man said, sitting down at the kitchen table with the other two, pulling the oven mitt over towards him for no apparent reason other than it was soft.  
  
"...You can't be. You would be over one thousand years old," stated Remus, and they watched as the man laughed.  
  
"You know, Hermione said the same thing! Well, if Harry asks me to tell you the story of who I am and who he is, I will."  
  
And so they talked. Sirius and Remus sat spellbound (not by magic of course) to Salazar's words. He described everything he had told Harry's group, from the beginnings of Silecia to the real Gryffindor up until Harry sent him off with the letter.  
  
"-And I swear," complained Salazar now, "the winds down here are so bad! If it wouldn't have been so obvious, I would have grown larger to at least have some weight in the storm! I flew nonstop for two days straight and then a stupid hurricane!"  
  
"But wait, I still don't get it," said Lupin, looking at the sandwich he was holding which had been served as lunch a while ago.  
  
"What don't you get, Moony?" asked Sirius, still looking at Salazar as though this were all a prank.  
  
Remus set down the sandwich and folded his arms comfortably on the table and looked at their guest. "How could Harry be an Heir of Slyth--- of you and Silecia?"  
  
"The same way Blaise and Tom are. One of their ancestors must have shared my blood and it became active this generation," said Salazar easily.  
  
Remus shook his head and added, "I know that, but that is the problem. The bloodlines. James' family tree was displayed on a large drapery in his house, which contained every witch or wizard in their family going back to the founding of Hogwarts. His family afterwards has ALWAYS married inside the lines of Gryffindor heirs that were purebloods. Not one person ever married a Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or a Slytherin. The house name was displayed with the person's name."  
  
"Yeah," murmured Sirius, catching on. "And it couldn't have been Lily either. She told us that her family line has always consisted of Muggles. The knowledge of a witch in the family would have been passed down in the family history, the way they were."  
  
Salazar sat back and frowned slightly.  
  
"Yes, I don't quite see how, either, now that that information has been brought to my attention... I have to make sure to ask Harry about it when I get back. Oh, I believe if I read the letter correctly, Harry wants a response."  
  
Remus motioned towards a bedroom down the hall and said, "If you would like, you can rest back there until we're done. It may be awhile."  
  
Salazar smiled and said, "That's fine, I'll just sleep right here so I can leave quickly when you're ready. Whatever this thing is" - and here Salazar motioned towards the oven mitt- " it is quite comfy." And he turned back into Mithra, crawled inside the mitt, and quickly fell asleep.  
  
"Well, what should we write?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"There, just a bit more... ah! Done!"  
  
Harry grinned, taking the opportunity to lean against the wall and rest. He had been working ever in his free time for the past couple days ever since Salazar left. Looking up at the sky, the stars shimmered, providing soft light into the now cleaned practice field. Now the only question was getting back to the dormitories without getting caught.  
  
Climbing out of the potrait, he slid into the shadows and began to make his way towards the dungeons, pausing every now and then to listen for any ahll wanderers. He had just reached the third floor when he swore he heard a rustling close by although no one was in sight. All he could hear was a slight whispering coming as though from the walls. It almost sounded like the walls were saying, "Delicious...". And then, quite close by, "It came... it came to me.... I ripped... tore...killed....".  
  
Harry fell back, but he already heard the thing moving behind the walls. He hoped he was hallucinating, and tried to convince himself of that as he silently tore back to the dungeons.  
  
--  
  
"Harry! Why'd you get back to the dormitory so late? You could have gotten caught!" whispered Draco, as his friend sat down at the table, heavy circles under his eyes. Little did Draco know that Harry had been up all night, unable to sleep because of the disembodied voice.  
  
'It had to have been because I worked so hard,' Harry thought, helping himself to some pancakes. 'Product of an overtired brain and magic supply.'  
  
"Damn!" Blaise mumbled, running a hand through her hair. "I forgot to do my Transfiguration homework! McGonagall's going to kill me! Harry let me borrow yours!"  
  
"Nope, no cheating from me," said Harry shaking his head as he took another bite of pancake. "No one is allowed to copy off me."  
  
"Wait a minute. You're telling me that it's okay to kill people, but you won't let me copy your homework? That's a screwed up set of morals, Harry. Then again, we should probably be happy that you at least have any," finished Blaise.  
  
"I don't know whether I should be offended by that comment or not," said Harry, and Draco laughed.   
  
"Besides, remember I'm not in that class anymore."  
  
"It wouldn't matter anyways," said Draco, waving an elegant hand. "Transfiguration's canceled until McGonagall turns up."  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Ginny, who had been listening from her spot one bench over. She came over and sat beside Blaise.  
  
"Haven't you heard? McGonagall didn't show up this morning for an early staff meeting. When they went and checked her office, she wasn't there. Went to her living quarters, the portrait said she never came back last night. She left the staff lounge late last night, and now she's no where. Snape found her cloak on the floor and some small book on the third floor this morning if I remember correctly. He's currently keeping both items to look for clues. Harry, what's wrong?"  
  
But all Harry could keep hearing in his head was the disembodied voice.  
  
"It came... it came to me... I ripped... tore... killed..."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry for keeping you all waiting, but as I've told you before, I NEED YOU GUYS TO GIVE ME IDEAS!!!! I've only been asking the entire story, and I'm only saying this to people who never give me ideas. Say what you think could happen next, ask questions of the future. The more you give me ideas, the faster chapters get out. Spring break is next week, so give me plenty of input so I can get out another one during the time off.   
  
(March 10-30, 2004) 


	30. The Recovery of the Diary

A/N: None here.  
  
Disclaimer: Harry doesn't belong to me, blah, blah, blah. I only own Amelia, Ebony-Crested Dragon snakes, Silecia, Mithra, and any and all Dark Woods harps, along with anything else you don't recognize from the books. Oh, and I do use some of the same techniques Rowling uses with some fun lines I always enjoyed, so please don't sue me! I need all the money I can get for my student ambassador trip!  
  
Parseltongue will be "..."  
  
Chapter 30: The Recovery of the Diary  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
After telling his friends about what happened the night before, all three agreed to start helping Silecia and Salazar look for the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets after classes. It's not as though they particularly cared about McGonagall (she did overly favour the Gryffindors), but this creature could pose a serious threat to friends and allies scattered throughout the school. Even Blaise was taking this seriously.  
  
That night Harry and Silecia sat out by the lake as they had done for the past week after Harry was done cleaning the field finally. They amused themselves by playing a duet with Harry on the Dark Woods harp and Silecia singing in a rather ethereal voice. Both got so into it that neither noticed a tired-looking man sit heavily down across from them until the piece was over.  
  
"Oh, hello Sal," said Harry by way of greeting, setting the harp carefully to the side. "Did you have fun on your trip?"  
  
The man glared slightly at Harry. "If you think flying in hurricane winds is fun, then yes. Remus and Sirius wrote their reply," he added, fishing inside a robe pocket until he found it, handing it over. Silecia sat in silence, looking at Salazar, while Harry read the letter.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
First of all, let us congratulate you on the broom. A Nimbus 2001? As much as it saddens us (and here Remus smirks at me) we have to admit Slytherin might be good this year for the Quidditch Cup. We are doing fine, and are planning to come back before the end of the school year. We have been doing nothing down here and feel as though we were just placed out of the way.  
  
Our opinion on Deatheaters? Harry, Harry, Harry, do you really have to ask us that? Not to sound rude, but they did kill countless numbers of our friends, including your parents. We believe that answers that easily.  
  
Okay, onto Animagi! Well, we are curious now as to what you three will be. Remus makes the point here that as a Professor he should not be helping you break the law to become illegal Animagi, but we feel we might be slightly hypocritical. With your Animagus form, it generally comes down to two things if you leave out the Patronus information: your blood and your personality. Although, Salazar has brought up an interesting case about your blood.  
  
Remus and I also had a thought. We heard about your relatives passing on this past summer, and since we're going to be back by the holidays, would you perhaps like to stay with us?  
  
Glad to have something to do,  
  
Sirius and Remus  
  
P.S. If you ever want to Floo us to talk, just call for us at "Thistlegate Cottage". Best use the hidden fireplace behind the painting of Sir Cadogan on the fourth floor. Can't miss him.  
  
Grinning slightly, Harry put the letter into his pocket, feeling considerably warmer for no apparent reason. Catching Salazar's serious look, he remembered back to the letter and the warmth was quickly extinguished.  
  
"Harry," started Salazar, "How is it that you have no Slytherin bloodlines and yet have the Parseltongue gift?"  
  
Green eyes turned slightly away, unfocusing and completely missing the severe look that Silecia gave both companions.  
  
"I'll tell you later, Sal. Goodnight Silecia." And he walked off with his harp, leaving a disgruntled pair of reptiles behind.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"Welcome everyone, to this exciting match, Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw!" proclaimed Lee Jordan to the raucous crowds in the stands all around. "Hufflepuff has been tossed out the running by Gryffindor already, andRavenclaw desperately needs to win this match to make it to the finals! Beat those filthy snakes, Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Mr Jordan," murmured Snape, now forced to sit next to the announcing boy as Minerva wasn't there to play buffer.  
  
"Sorry, Professor," replied Lee, not sounding sorry at all. "Players are in starting positions- and they're off!"  
  
Harry immediately flew upwards above the game, still pleased by his broom's performance. All the Ravenclaws had were Cleansweep 5's. Definitely not a match against a Nimbus, let aone a 2001 model. Let alone a whole team mounted on them.  
  
"And there goes Kavella up the field- dodges Warren- dodges Flint- heading for goal- damn! Slammed off course by a bludger from Draco Malfoy, pretty boy extraordinaire. One wonders why he got into this sport when it could ruin his pretty-"  
  
"Mr Jordan! If you so much as make one more comment like that, I will bury your carcass so far underground that the earth's core will give you a grim death indeed!" snarled Snape, glaring at Jordan with Snape Glare 3.5. One usually preserved for Weasley twin pranks gone nasty.  
  
"S-sorry, professor. Uh, anyway," grimaced Lee, thoroughly embarassed and quite ready to get back to the game. "Points now stand 10- 0 Slytherin. Ravenclaw better hope that Seventh Year Seeker Reqaire can get to the snitch first. And now, Slytherin in possession, once more-"  
  
Harry stopped listening, looking around intently for the agile gold ball. By now, he had descended slightly, just sweeping over the tops of the stands where rows were unoccupied. Quickly dodging a bludger sent his way by Colliste, he darted back up the other side, gliding around the Slytherin goal hoops, craning his neck every which way-  
  
There! Next to Reqaire's foot! He hadn't spotted it yet!  
  
Gripping the broom and leaning forward slightly, he charged at the Ravenclaw Seeker, who currently had his back to Harry. Stretching out a limb, Harry quickly pulled his broom down as he correctly knew the snitch would go down. Giving a grin to Reqaire, who still hadn't figure out what had just happened, Harry flew around the field as Slytherin cheers rose and Lee Jordan announced the final score.  
  
Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were out of the running. Gryffindor was going down.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
After that, time passed quickly for Harry, Draco, and Blaise. School kept them busy, though they never failed in now helping Sil and Sal (who loathed these nicknames) in trying to find the entryway. After Sal had told the three what was in the Chamber, Harry hit himself on the head, amazed he hadn't thought of it before. Blaise, now rid of the language-changing amulet, proceeded to laugh at the face Harry made.  
  
Harry kept up relations with his prospective future Deatheaters, catching Ginny going into the Infirmary two days before the winter hols would start.  
  
"Hey, Gin, you feeling alright?" he asked, holding the door open for her, as her arms were currently filled with books.  
  
"Yeah, I'm all right. A fellow Ravenclaw got a serious injury in a bathroom a while back, though. Right now, he's in a coma, and he can't tell us anything. Poor Obsidian..."  
  
While Harry had been the one to listen to her rant and rave about that insensitive boy, he could clearly see that the grey eyed boy did mean something to the young Weasley.   
  
"Well, call on me if you need anything, then," he had assured her, and proceeded to go and try to steal that diary Snape had locked up in his private rooms again. He'd been trying to get at it for weeks. He knew there was something important about it. All he had to do now was go and collect his accomplice, whom he found on the second floor amongst a group of people.  
  
"What happened?" he asked, approaching the blonde boy. Draco turned around, and Harry saw Amelia curled up around his neck, with two dragon eyes peering out from the back of his cloak.  
  
"Another attack. This time it got the Grey Lady and that Gryffindor, Dean Martin."  
  
Harry looked around the scene and shook his head. No way they could pin him for this one. Ginny was a witness of where he had been.  
  
"Well, we can't do anything about it now, Draco. Come on, let's initiate the plan. This attack will have Severus even more distracted, which is to our advantage."  
  
Nodding, Draco walked with his friend down to the dungeons, waiting for a moment while Harry pulled out his Invisibility Cloak and slipped it on. Draco took a deep breath and knocked on Severus' office door. When their professor gave him enter, he stepped in rather slowly so Harry could slip through as well.  
  
"What is it, Draco? We are very busy currently sorting out the last attack," Severus said impatiently, signaling with a hand for his student to sit down.  
  
"Well, sir, I had a question about all who have been attacked," Draco began, and was off with his conversation while Harry quietly snuck through the open door at the back of Severus' office which led to his personal chambers.  
  
He searched quickly through the living room, the kitchen, and the study. Doubting that his professor would hide that black book in the bathroom, he crept through the hallway to the bedroom now, disarming Alarm Charms and curses along the way.   
  
"Aha! There you are!" Harry whispered, using his second-plane vision to spot the book hidden under the sheets of the bed. He dropped the vision, thanked himself for learning to use it, and quickly grabbed the book. Smoothing the sheets back out, he silently ran back down the hallway and into Severus' office. The man seemed quite bored by whatever Draco was talking about, though he hid it well. Silently tapping his friend on the shoulder told him that Harry was done.  
  
"Well, Professor, I look forward to our last Potions class before the holidays," finished Draco, now standing up and straightening his robes. Severus gave a dismissing gesture, and both boys quickly exited and ran up to their dormitory.  
  
Hurriedly locking the door and casting a Silencing spell around the room, both boys settled now on Harry's bed. Harry fished out the black book from his sleeve and set it in front of them. He goggled at the front, where "Tom Marvolo Riddle" stood out in fading silver script.  
  
"That was the book I sent you this summer. Father had apparently been entrusted with it by our Lord a while ago. I thought you would like it," said Draco, now looking at the little diary.  
  
"I had never looked at it closely, but I noticed it had gone missing after getting out of the Hospital Wing. I think Tom had told me about this in passing once when I was little, and if I remember correctly..."  
  
He reached over into his abandoned school bag on the floor and pulled out a bottle of green ink and a quill. Opening up the book to no certain page, he hurriedly wrote. "Hello Tom Marvolo Riddle, a.k.a. Lord Voldemort. My name is Harry Potter."  
  
And both boys grinned as new writing appeared where Harry's had faded, the elegant, spidery script they both recognized.  
  
"Hello, Harry Potter, my Dark Heir."  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
A/N: Hello, everybody! Sorry this has taken so long and that it's short, but school literally did not give me a break for the last two months and it's taking me a bit to get back into the current of this story. School's out now though, so hurray! I am currently writing a little on my stories each day. Haha! I actually have a few currently in the process of being written that I have not even posted yet. Just a few plot bunnies!  
  
ATTENTION!!!! I've been meaning to tell you the last couple times I have updated, but I finally revamped and re-posted my personal website. It's at http:shadowthestral.cjb.net .   
  
It's also come to my attention that we can no longer post review responses. I am sorry for not getting to write back to each of you personally, but if you want a reply to your review (or just to talk) send me an email that listed on my profile page. Note: please use a specific subject title so I know why that email is there.  
  
(June 3-6, 2004) 


End file.
